PS L'amour c'est comme une fleur
by Aya0me
Summary: Je suis maudite, défénitivement maudite. Moi, Sakura Haruno, je suis tombé éperdument amoureuse d'un parfait imbécile, Sasuke Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour réussir a résister a ses yeux d'encres, son corps si parfait et a sa voix si sensuel..?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour cher lecteur!! Voici un tout autre genre d'histoire de Naruto que j'ai inventer. C'est un tout autre genre car c'est une première pour moi d'écrire une histoire comme ca ! ^^'' hahaha! J'espère que vous allez aimer. En réaliter cette histoire c'est pas vraiment une fic de Naruto, les personnages on d'autre noms en réaliter et quelques détails on été changer pour sa corresponde au monde de Naruto. J'ai fait tout ces changement parce que je voulais vraiment la publier en tant que School-fic de Naruto ^^ alors voila! J'espere que vous aller aimer, laisser des reviews!!! **

**P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur…**

On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime. Malheureusement pour certain, ceci est l'occurrence d'un malheur. L'amour et la haine sont deux sentiments qui se complètent parfaitement. Je ne peux t'aimer sans t'haïr profondément. Chaque regards que tu me jette sont pour moi milles aiguilles qui me transpercent, qui tranche mon cœur en deux. Je t'aime. Chaque fois que tu passe près de moi, cela me fait l'effet d'une douce caresse lorsque je sens le vent que tu déplace venir vers moi. Je t'aime trop. Chaque fois que tu parle a une autre femme, même si je sais pertinemment que tu ne l'aime pas, ca me fait l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre. Je te hais. Chaque fois que tu viens a ma rencontre, je ne sais jamais quoi te répondre de peur de mal agir. Je te hais énormément. Une seule attention de ta part suffit a me perturber pour des jours et des jours entier. Arrête de me regarder, arrête de me parler, arrête de me donner de l'espoir car je sais qu'il n'y en a pas. Je veux que tu m'ignore, non en faite ce serais mieux qu'on ne se voit plus. Car la douleur est présente a chaque regard sur toi. Je ne veux pas arrêter tous ca, mais si je ne fait rien, le trou béant qui s'est formé dans mon cœur ne cessera jamais de grandir. Est-ce ca l'amour? Une douleur si vive qu'on a l'impression de manquer d'air? Si tu n'es pas près de moi, je ne fait que penser a toi. Si tu es près de moi, je veux me rapprocher d'avantage. Cesse de me suivre, de me poursuivre, ton image m'envahis chaque nuit. A chaque instant où je suis seule, tu es la. Je te hais. Alors ne viens plus a moi, car j'ai peur. Je ne peux dire depuis combien de temps mes sentiments pour toi on changer, mais je sais que tout est différent a l'intérieur. Peut-être que j'agis normalement a l'extérieur mais sache que dans mon cœur, mon âme et mon être, une petite et infime vois te cris de me prendre dans tes bras…

_P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur…_

-Ohé Sakura! Cesse de rêvasser, on a un party a organiser!

Voici la plus belle de tous et ma meilleure amie, Ino. Tous les hommes du lycée lui court après. Enfin pas tous mais c'est pour vous dire combien elle est populaire. Elle a le physique typique de la blondasse dans les films. Grande, belles formes, blonde, yeux pétillants, petite tenue, blonde, personnalité flamboyante…oh! J'ai dit qu'elle était blonde? Ah oui! Et vraiment sexy. A croire qu'on se demande ce qu'elle fabrique avec une fille comme moi. Une fille qui na aucun charme et qui vit a travers les livres.

-Party..?

J'eu droit a une claque du revers de la main de sa part.

-Aie! Quoi!?

-Je sais que tu na pas grande mémoire mais au point d'oublier ton propre anniversaire, il y a des limites!

Ma fête. Une chose que j'aurai bien gardé pour moi si Ino ne s'en serais pas mêler. Détromper-vous, ce n'est pas que je suis déprimer mais c'est a cause de cette fichue promesse. Ma sublime amie ma fait promette de faire un immense party pour ma fête de dix-huit ans en invitant toute notre année a la fête! Elle sait et elle le sait trop, que je ne peux rien lui refuser. Tout comme je ne peux être fâché contre elle plus d'une minute. Cette idée de faire la fête ne me dérangeait pas trop lorsqu'elle me posa la question pour la première fois, mais maintenant que la date arrive, l'envie de fuir me vient aussi rapidement. Je ne suis pas aussi extravagante qu'elle. Je ne me fais pas des amis en deux minutes et encore moins que je ne parle a des inconnus aussi ouvertement qu'elle. De plus, personne ne me connais vraiment dans la classe, omis ma chère et tendre amie. Si les gens vienne a mon party se sera bien parce qu'Ino les aura invité.

-Alors! Enchaîna telle. On invite qui? Tout le monde ou on met appart les emmerdeurs?

Alors met moi a part, pensai-je.

-Fait ce que tu veux, personnellement je me fiche de qui tu invite.

Doucement, elle se pencha a mon oreille.

-Même si j'invite monsieur Uchiwa…? Dit-elle tout en utilisant une voix des plus sensuels.

Je sentis immédiatement une vague de chaleur me parcourir le corps tout entier. Uchiwa, Sasuke Uchiwa. Que dire de l'être qui fait fondre mon cœur a chaque fois ou j'entends son prénom? D'accord il est parfait. Parfaitement insensible, inaccessible, stupide, égoïste, coureur de jupon et je ne peux compter les fois ou il est sortit de la salle de chimie avec une fille différente. Et pourtant je l'aime. Ou plutôt le déteste de m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse d'un parfait crétin. Je ne peux expliquer d'où me viens se sentiments pour lui et si ce n'était que de moi, je l'effacerais immédiatement. Non, en fait je le sais très bien. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi je me suis laisser embarquer la dedans ni pourquoi je n'ai rien arrêté. Quatre mois, quatre mois est passé depuis ce jour et pour mon grand malheur, il reste gravé dans ma mémoire comme un doux souvenir.

Oui, je suis l'une de ces stupides filles qui a eut droit a la salle de chimie avec le beau ténébreux. Stupide parce qu'elles se laissent faire par cet incarnation du mal et stupide parce que tout comme moi elles tombent amoureuse de cet homme. Ma seule différence avec elles c'est que je n'en ai jamais redemandé. Cela avait été un jour ou j'avais du rester a l'école suite a la reprise d'un examen manquer et par mon grand désarrois, cette examen je l'avais repris avec Sasuke. Nous sommes sortis l'un après l'autre après quelques minutes d'intervalles et c'est dans le couloir de cette fameuse salle ou nous nous sommes croisés. Avant cet incident, jamais je ne l'aurais regardé comme l'homme que j'aime éperdument mais plutôt comme un déchet qui me répugnais au plus haut point. Sans que je ne me rappelle comment, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette salle. Je croyais que j'allais me faire violer, que j'allais perdre ma virginité par les mains d'un sadique écœurant, mais qui aurais cru que j'allais adorer cet acte si infâme. J'avais essayé de le repousser mais il avait été trop fort. Cet en lui criant d'arrêter qu'il m'embrassa. Il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tant de douceur et de gentillesse que je ne pu refuser se baiser. Il avait cessé ses caresses et il semblait se concentrer uniquement sur notre échange. Ses lèvres goûtaient les fraises, mon fruit préféré. Il mettait de plus en plus de pression, glissant sa langue entres mes lèvres, transformant ce baiser en une vrai passion. J'avais perdu tout contrôle de mon être. Et en cette soirée, je m'était donnée a Sasuke. J'avais accepté qu'il s'éprenne de mon corps et sans que je ne le sache, cette même soirée, il avait aussi obtenu mon cœur.

Ino a tout de suite sue qu'une chose c'était passé. Malgré que je ne lui ai jamais avoué mon amour pour lui, celle-ci la tout simplement deviné. En ce qui est de cette soirée par contre, jamais elle ne saura ce qui est arrivé. En faites, jamais personne ne saura, sauf lui et moi a mon plus grand malheur.

-Alors? Repris Ino, On l'invite ou pas?

-Fait ce que tu veux.

-Très bien!

Elle fouilla immédiatement dans son sac à main et y ressortit son cellulaire. Cette chère Ino avait en mémoire presque tous les étudiants de notre année, et surtout les garçons. Elle s'empressa, d'après ce que je voyais, de griffonner une petit message a l'adresse de tout les étudiants. Quand elle eut fini, elle me lança un regard et me passa son portable afin que je lise ce qu'elle y avait d'écrit.

_Bon Matin ! Comme vous le savé probablement tous, ce vendredi c lanniversaire de Sakura Haruno et en cette occasion jorganise un party cher moi le jour même au 620 rue Angelberk dans les environs de 9h00!! Soyez tous présent et je vous garantis une soiré denfer! A plus! Ino =P_

Je regardai le message, hébété.

-Et puis? S'exclama telle.

-Putain! T'as vue combien ta fait de fautes??

Elle m'arracha son cellulaire des mains.

-J'en conclu que tout est correct. Alors _Send!_

Puis le message s'envola. Étrangement, j'avais le sentiment que cette soirée s'annonçait plutôt mal. Plus qu'une semaine…

Si l'amour fait si mal, pourquoi disons-nous que c'est le plus beau sentiment au monde? Personnellement, si j'avais le choix, je choisirais de ne pas aimer. Car c'est trop dur. La vie ma donner des parents magnifique, gentil, protecteur et toujours souriant. J'aimais mon père plus que tout au monde. C'était mon soleil le matin et ma lune le soir, il ne cessait d'éclairer mes pas. Avec lui j'avais l'impression d'être indestructible et forte. Mais je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était qu'une façade, puisqu'a sa mort, tout s'envola. On dit que la race humaine est la plus puissante mais, tout sa sonne faux. On se dit puissant mais une simple chose, aussi minuscule qu'elle peut être, nous enlève la vie. Une bactérie, on en découvre toujours des nouvelles! Une balle de fusils, une voiture, une chute et encore plus cruel, par amour. La mort de mon père ma détruite. Ce même jour, ou il est mort, je suis disparue avec lui. Je ne pouvais rien avaler, je ne sortais jamais, ne dormais pas et ne disais pas un mot. Si l'amour donne des ailes et bien moi elle me les a réduite en miette. A quoi sa sert d'aimer? A quoi bon vivre heureux pendant un temps et lorsque tout part, être malheureux deux fois plus longtemps? Pourtant…S'il n'y a pas d'amour, il n'y a pas de vie. Il n'y a pas de sourires, de moments de joie, de doux souvenirs, de chaleurs réconfortante et encore moins…de cœur. L'amour fait mal, oh oui! Mais si elle n'est pas présente, même si je rage à l'admettre, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Alors même si je suis loin de lui, même si je sais que je n'ai été qu'un jouet pour lui, je continue de le regarder. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de son dos, si grand. De ses cheveux d'ébènes que je rêverais de caresser encore une fois, de ses yeux d'encres si profond, de sa peau si douce et de son sourire si envoûtant, qu'il ne montre qua ses amis. Oui, c'est sa. C'est sa l'amour.

_P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur…sa grandit…_

- Miss Haruno? Pouvez-vous continuer la lecture?

Je relevai la tête vers mon professeur de français, monsieur Kakashi. Toujours le nez dans les livres celui-là, comme sa chère étudiante. Tout en l'observant, je me rendis conte que tout les regards de la classes étaient posé sur moi, attendant probablement que je commence ma lecture. Cet alors que je sentis ses prunelles se posé sur moi. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je le sentais. La peur s'installa en moi, mon cœur se mis a battre de plus en plus rapidement. Son regard, juste son regard me mettait dans un état d'agonie. Tous ce que je souhaitais, c'est qu'il m'ignore.

-Miss Haruno? S'enquit Kakashi.

Ino, qui était juste en face de moi, se retourna et déposa doucement son crayon sur la ligne ou je devais commencer ma lecture. Intérieurement je la remerciai, jamais je n'aurais pu me concentrer pour retrouver cette fichu ligne. Je pris donc mon cahier en main et me mise a lire. Dès lors que ma voix brisa le silence de la classe, tous retournèrent a leur livre. Sauf lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me transpercer de toute part. Bon sens! Baisse la tête! Dès que je terminai la page, je me rassis et posa ma main sur mon cœur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Je tournai donc légèrement mes yeux vers lui, puisqu'il n'était qua deux pupitres du mien. Nos regards se croisèrent et il ne détourna même pas le visage. Durant un court moment, j'eue l'impression qu'il me souriait. Ma poitrine me pinça. Il m'énervait. Cet alors que je le vis sortir son cellulaire et le tendre légèrement vers moi, pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il me montrait. Il me semblait que s'était un message mais hélas, j'étais trop loin. Voyant ma confusion, il serra son portable et se mit a bouger les lèvres. Je le vis me murmurer une phrase, une simple et petite phrase que je compris immédiatement.

Joyeux Anniversaire.

Puis il rajouta.

J'y serrais.

Je rougis. Apparemment il le vis car j'eue droit a un léger clin d'œil de sa part avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son pupitre. Mon cœur battais tellement fort que j'avais peur que les élèves ne l'entendent. Je le pris entre mes mains et essaya du mieux que je peux pour le calmer. Stupide Sasuke! Stupide! Stupide! Stupide!!! Toujours a s'amuser avec moi! Arg! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un tel abruti!?

L'amour, sa ne s'explique pas. On fait des choses qu'on ne comprend pas nous même pourquoi on fait ca, mais on les fait, c'est comme ca. Pourquoi tombons-nous amoureux de cette personne? Pourquoi faisons-nous toutes ces choses insensées pour elle? Pourquoi est-ce qua chaque fois qu'on est en sa présence il faut toujours qu'on fasse un truck stupide? Pourquoi est-il dans mes rêves tandis que je cherche a le chassé? Pourquoi lui ne fait rien? Pourquoi tandis que je l'aime tant, lui ne m'aime pas? Pourquoi dois-je souffrir ainsi pour cette personne?...Pourquoi lui...? Parce que c'est comme sa, on y peut rien. L'amour c'est un mystère. Ce sentiment peut tout nous donner. De la joie, de la tristesse, de la jalousie, de la solitude, de la colère…tout! Tandis que je souffre d'un amour insensé et inexpliqué, lui il est sûrement entrain de s'amuser avec ses potes, parce que lui, il ne pense pas a moi.

_L'amour c'est comme une fleur…sa grandit…sa grandit…_

-Sakura?! Tu pars déjà?

Je me retournai vers Ino, qui s'avançaient vers moi après avoir pris son sac.

-Hum…oui, les cours son fini si je ne me trompe pas.

Elle se mise a rire.

-Je sais, je sais! Mais j'ai vu que Sasuke était toujours ici…alors je me suis dit que tu aurais pu avoir oublié quelque chose en classe…genre ton cartable…

Mon cœur rata un battement. Cet toujours ainsi, à chaque appel de son nom je suis ainsi, folle. Je ne peut tout de même pas résister a la tentation de savoir ou il se trouvais, ce qu'il faisait.

-Ou..?

Ino me sourit.

-Dans la salle de chimie, je l'ai vue y entré il y a cinq minutes.

Je gloussai. Il n'y a que les filles stupides comme moi qui savent ce que fait Sasuke dans la salle de chimie, les innocentes qui ont eu droit a l'expérience.

-Hm…Je n'irai pas le voir quand même.

-A-AH oui?

Pendant que j'enfilais mes bottes, je relevai la tête vers elle, intrigué.

-Pourquoi tu bégaie?

Celle-ci rougit légèrement.

-Bien, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé aller le voir alors…j'ai voulu te donner une excuse…

Aussitôt, je saisis mon sac et l'ouvrit. J'avais beau fouiller partout entre les feuilles et les livres, je ne parvenais pas a trouver mon cartable. Je me retournai vers la coupable.

-Ino! Pourquoi ta fait ca!?

-B-Ben…Excuse-moi Sakura…je pensais bien faire. Désolé, si tu veux on va le chercher et…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais y aller, part devant je te rejoins.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Désolé Sakura.

-Pas grave, c'est qu'un cartable, tu la laisser dans la classe?

-oui, je t'attends.

-Ouais, par quand même devant.

Sur ce, je partis vers les escaliers. Notre classe était située tout près de celle de chimie. Je détestais l'idée de passé tout près et de risquer d'entendre ou même de voir quoi que se soit. Arrivée au deuxième, je décidai donc d'opter pour le long détour et de faire tout le tour de l'étage afin d'arrive en classe sans avoir vue la salle de chimie. Je préférais encore faire attendre Ino que de voir Sasuke. Ce serait un genre de punition pour avoir fouillé dans mon sac sans mon consentement. J'accélérai tout de même la cadence, histoire de ne pas être trop cruelle. Rendue a destination, je pris mon souffle et ouvrit la porte. Personne. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et fila a mon pupitre, situer tout près du sien. Mes doigts caressèrent la surface de son bureau. Je me remémora l'incident de tout a l'heure. Ses lèvres si douces qui s'adressais a moi dans un petit murmure. Un murmure que seule moi compris. Bon sens, si je pourrais retourner a se jour fatidique, je ferais tout pour que cela se passe différemment. Je fis le contour du pupitre une dernière fois avant de me rendre au mien. Je me mis donc a la recherche de mon cartable. Dès lors que je l'aperçus, j'entendis quelqu'un entré dans la salle. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se trouvais derrière moi. Ses prunelles devaient m'observer au moment même ou je pris mon cartable pour essayer de filler mais, au moment même où je me retournai vers la porte, nos yeux se croisèrent. Ce fut la fin. Je ne pouvais le fuir. Il se rapprocha de moi tandis que je peinais a vouloir reculer le plus loin possible. Si seulement, si seulement j'avais la force de lui résister. Pourquoi l'amour nous rend si faible? Je détestais cela!

-Tiens Sakura! Dit-il surpris. Que fais-tu ici? Les cours son fini.

-J'ai oublié mon cartable, et toi? Pour toi aussi les cours son fini je te le rappelle.

Merde! Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis toujours comme s'il me provoquait? Enfin, c'est simple, je sais très bien que c'est un crétin qui s'amuse avec les femmes comme avec un objet.

-J'avais de quoi a faire en salle de chimie, quelque chose d'assez important. Dit-il tout en se penchant vers moi, nous mettant ainsi face à face.

-Et bien, en dirais que ca na pas durée longtemps! T'es resté quoi? Dix minutes! Ta fait vite.

Même si je l'aime, je le déteste aussi énormément. Alors j'étais quand même assez fière de moi sur ce cou. Malheureusement pour moi, ma victoire fut vaine. Sasuke sourit légèrement, un sourire diabolique, le même qu'il m'avait fait cette journée fatidique. Il leva la main, d'un geste je reculai mais celui-ci alla la déposer sur mon visage, me caressant subtilement. J'étais bloqué. Je ne pouvais le repousser. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille et, doucement, il la mordilla. Un frisson me parcourra le corps tout entier. Pitié, faites qu'il cesse!

-Disons que je me suis tanné d'elle…je préfère, la nouveauté. Murmura t-il a mon oreille d'une voix qui me ferais tomber a la renverse si je ne serais pas assise sur mon pupitre.

Il caressa mon visage en glissant ses lèvres sur ma joue, l'embrassant a quelques reprise, puis sur mon front…

-S-Sasuke…

Il glissa ses lèvres sur mon nez, descendant sur mon menton pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à mon oreille…

-Sasuke…

-Tu sens bon.

Il descendit jusqu'à ma nuque et se mis a l'embrasser. Je tentai de le repousser légèrement mais ses mains s'emparèrent des miennes, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. De toute manière, comment pouvais-je résister a l'homme que j'aime? Il glissa son visage vers de ma poitrine, lâchant l'une de mes mains pour ensuite commencer a jouer avec l'un des boutons de ma chemise.

-Sasuke…arrête.

-Sakura…tu ne veux pas de moi?

Sa main s'immisça a travers mes vêtements et alla caresser ma poitrine. Lentement, ses lèvres glissèrent encore plus bas, me donnant des baiser a chaque fois qu'il descendait d'un étage. Puis, il s'empara de mon sein, l'embrasant avec hargne.

-AH! S-Stop ! A-Ah!

-J'adore cette mélodie, si pure.

Je tentai de le repousser mais sa main toujours libre m'en empêcha. Il serra d'avantage son étreinte autour de ma taille, caressant mon bas ventre de ses lèvres si douce.

-Je te veux Sakura…tu es si différente.

Ses mains se mirent a me caresser d'avantage, glissant le long de mon corps, autour de mes formes.

-…Sasuke…arrête...A-Ah!

-Donne toi a moi…comme la première fois.

Puis, il m'embrassa. Il n'attendit même pas que je consente qu'il franchit les barrières et immisça sa langue dans ma bouche, pressant nos lèvres les unes contre les autres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle lorsqu'il se décollais légèrement pour ensuite revenir a la charge avec encore plus de passion.

-Ah…!

-Comme la première fois…

J'étais entrain de répondre a ses avances, de faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

_Lentement, il commença à détacher le cordon de ma jupe. .._

Il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il m'aimait mais parce qu'il en avait de besoin.

_Sa main vacante descendit jusqu'à mes hanches… _

Sasuke na aucun sentiments pour moi.

_Il passa ses doigts a travers ma culotte, continuant ses caresses vers mon intimité… _

Tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon corps, il ne veut que jouer. Il ne m'aime pas! Il ne m'aime pas! D'un coup, je repris mes forces et le poussa le plus loin possible. Surpris, il recula de deux pas et arrêta net tout agissements. Il était très étonné. Sûrement pas autant que moi qui ais enfin réussit a l'éloigner. Soudain, son regard surpris redevint normal ou plutôt, étrangement sérieux. Un petit sourire se forma sur le coin de sa bouche. Je fronçai les sourcils, de peur de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu viens de commettre un actes qu'aucunes filles na fait auparavant…Je crois que je commence a bien t'aimer Sakura.

D'un bon, je sautai du pupitre et sortis de la classe le plus vite possible, oubliant mon cartable. Se sourire, j'avais détesté se sourire. Mes yeux commencèrent a me chauffer, je passa mon bras dessus mais rien a y faire, des larmes se mirent a couler. Mon dieu! Je venais de rendre se petit jeux quotidiens en un vrai défit pour lui. Franchement, je détestais Sasuke! Et encore plus, l'amour!

Cette nuit je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais avec Ino et Sasuke, cher moi entrain d'écouter la télé. C'était un rêve normal jusqu'au moment ou Sasuke s'empara des bras de mon amie pour ensuite la serrer contre son corps. Devant moi, il lui murmura des mots doux dans lequel il lui disait qu'il la voulait, qu'il l'aimait. Celle-ci riait, elle prenait plaisir a être avec lui, comme-ci je n'étais pas la ou bien que pour elle sa ne me dérangeais pas. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, mon cœur me faisait mal, je sentais qu'il se serrait d'avantage, qu'il me pinçait pour me pousser a me réveiller. Pourtant le rêve continua et nous nous trouvions ensuite dans un bar, entrain de danser et de s'amuser. Je faisais comme-ci je n'avais rien vue et rien entendue et faisait semblant de rire aussi. Personne ne se souciais de moi, même pas lui. Ino ne me faisait aucune remarque, même si elle savait que je l'aimais. Puis, au moment même où il s'approcha de moi, le rêve prit fin. Je me réveillai sous l'alarme de mon cadran, essoufflée. La musique qui jouais m'aida a me relaxer, puisque c'étais mon groupe préféré qui y jouais. _Nickelback_ . Leur musique était pour moi la meilleure des thérapies. J'en avais de besoin. Malheureusement pour moi, la chanson qui jouais n'était pas le choix approprié pour moi a cet instant. _Far Away. _Disons que j'avais mon comble de l'amour, alors une chanson qui en parle…et bien non merci! Malgré cela, mon corps ne pouvait pas bouger de mon lit. J'écoutais la chanson, les paroles, la mélodie et doucement, je laissai mes peines me submerger.

P.S. _L'amour c'est comme une fleur, sa grandit…sa grandit et parfois elle ne s'arrête jamais de grandir…_

Personnellement, j'aime bien la pluie. Le son de l'eau atteignant le sol et l'absence de bruit au alentour sonne en moi comme une simple mélodie. Elle me permet d'être tranquille et de réfléchir a travers cette havres de paix.

-Ohé Sakura!! Attends-moi!

Je me retournai vers Ino. Celle-ci courrait vers moi comme un vrai folle dingue. J'esquivai un petit sourire. Elle était vraiment drôle quand elle le voulait. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'a deux pas de moi, elle m'agrippa et me tira en dessous de son parapluie.

-Hey..!

-Tu va attraper un rhume si tu reste comme ca sous la pluie!

-J'avais un capuchon…

Elle soupira.

-Vraiment Sakura! Tu devrais faire plus attention a toi. Déjà que hier tu as réussit a déchirer ta blouse en trébuchant dans les escaliers…Tu ma faites une de ses peurs quand tu ma rejoins, tu étais toute en sang!

-Je n'étais pas en sang! J'ai juste une petite déchirure sur la poitrine…ce n'est rien, ma mère ma bien soigner.

-Ouais bon, reste sous le parapluie s'il te plait.

Que voulez-vous que je vous dise. Oui je me suis complètement planter dans les marches de l'école. J'avais les yeux remplie de larmes, je voyais flou, alors je n'ai pas vue les escaliers. J'ai eu de la chance de n'avoir qu'une petite blessure, j'aurais pu faire une commotion. Malgré que l'idée de la commotion n'était pas si mauvaise…Soudain, je fut retiré de mes pensées quand une voiture s'arrêta près de nous. La pluie martelait de plus en plus fort sur nous et je ne pouvais pas voir correctement le visage du conducteur. C'est en entendant sa voix que je ratai un battement de cœur.

-Sa vous dit d'embarquer? Avec le temps qui fait c'est plutôt chiant de devoir marcher.

Moi je ne trouvais pas ca chiant.

-Oh Sasuke! S'écria Ino. Bien sur qu'on embarque!

Celle-ci s'immisça dans la voiture du beau brun et tout deux posèrent leurs regards sur moi.

-Sakura, tu viens?

-Non, je préfère encore la marche.

-Tu es sur? Rajouta Sasuke.

Je vis ses prunelles passer d'Ino a moi et soudainement, l'image de mon rêve me revint en tête. Eux deux ayant un bon moment. Se moquant éperdument de moi. Mon cœur rebondit dans ma poitrine.

-A tout à l'heure. M'écriais-je avant de détourner le regard et de reprendre ma marche.

Puis j'entendis la porte de la voiture se refermer et je vis celle-ci filler a grande allure vers l'école. Ino n'étais pas resté près de moi, comme dans mon rêve. Bon! Il est vrai que la plupart des gens déteste la pluie après tout.

Je marchai lentement vers l'école, me moquant parfaitement de l'heure. La pluie tombais de moins en moins abondamment et je pu relever mon regard vers le ciel. Les gouttes d'eau se martelant sur mon visage me faisait un bien fou. Je sentais leur froideur glisser sur mes traits, me donnant une sensation de bien être, de liberté.

-ATTENTION!!!

Je me retourna rapidement vers l'arrière et peine ais-je eut le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'un fou à vélo me fonça littéralement dessus.

-Aie! Aie! Aie!

-Désolé! Désolé! T'a mal?

Je relevai la tête vers mon interlocuteur. C'était l'un des garçons de ma classe, Naruto si je ne me trompais pas.

-D'après toi?!

-Désolé!! La pluie m'aveuglait. Ta mal ou?

D'après ce que je voyais, il n'avait pas l'air de me reconnaître. Bah, tant pis. Ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient chaque parcelle de mon corps, cherchant probablement ou j'avais mal. Je me mis a l'observer d'avantage et j'eus l'impression qu'une petite flamme brillais dans ses yeux. Comme s'il montrait au monde entier qu'il vivait. Je remarqua aussi qu'avec ses beaux cheveux blond, il ressemblais a un ange. Je souris. D'après ce qu'il dégageait, il était l'opposé total de Sasuke.

-A la jambe, ma jambe me fait mal.

Il s'empressa de déposer sa main sur ma cheville.

-La cheville?

Il monta délicatement sa main vers mes cuisses. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas la même sensation qu'avec Sasuke. Lui je sentais sa gentillesse et sa bonté a vouloir m'aider et non profiter de moi. Dès lors qui atteignit mon genou, je poussai un petit cri.

-C'est le genou. Dit-il. Désolé, je crois que je t'ai fait un bon bleu…

-Pas grave…

Il me prit le bras et le glissa par-dessus ses épaules, m'aidant ainsi a me relever.

-Vien, je vais t'aider a marcher jusqu'à l'école, on ira a l'infirmerie.

-Et ton vélo?

Il me sourit.

-T'inquiète, je te porte d'une main et je le porte de l'autre. C'est aussi simple que ca!

Je lui rendis son sourire. On aurait dit un petit rayon de soleil.

-Merci Naruto.

-Tout pour te servir Sakura.

Je fis un léger saut.

-Tu connais mon nom?

-Bien sur, on est dans la même classe après tout! Ah! Et pour ta fête, compte sur moi! Me dit-il tout en levant son pouce, échappant par la même occasion son vélo.

-Ah! Merde!

Je ris, vraiment, il est plutôt maladroit. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentais une petite chaleur réconfortante se déployer dans mon cœur. J'appréciais Naruto.

Rendu a l'infirmerie, Naruto me remis entre les mains de l'infirmière et reparti immédiatement en cours, puisque la cloche avais sonné depuis belle lurette.

-Tu vas avoir un jolie bleu ma petite, laisse-moi juste te mettre un bandage pour pas que tu l'amoche encore plus et tu pourras l'enlever dès se soir.

-Hm, merci.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je sortis de l'infirmerie et me demanda quoi faire. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller a mon premier cours puisqu'il était déjà commencer et l'envie d'aller étudier a la bibliothèque ne m'enchantais pas du tout. Regardant pas la fenêtre, je vis qu'il continuait de pleuvoir un peu. Je décidai donc d'aller méditer un peu et me rendit sur le toit de l'école, une place interdite par les étudiants mais bon, je m'en fichais complètement. Je mis la capuche de ma veste et chercha un endroit sécuritaire ou je ne serais vu de personne. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une sorte de mur adjacent à l' endroit d'où j'étais arrivé. Il cachait l'entré du toit et aussi il empêchait les gens entrant dans l'école de me voir. Je venais de trouver ma cachette. J'approcha de la clôture qui entourais le toit et au moment même ou j'atteignis mon but, je figeai. Non…pourquoi est-ce que la seule personne que je ne désire pas voir est toujours présente peut importe ou je me trouve? Lorsque je décidai de me retourner pour quitter, je l'entendis me parler.

-Sakura? C'est toi?

Je commençai a marcher vers la sorti, espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille.

-Sakura!

Sa main me saisit le poignet, m'immobilisant du même cou. Le seul fait qu'il me touche suffit a me désorienter. Je repris mon souffle et me tourna vers lui.

-Quoi!?

Il me lâcha.

-Et du calme, je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais…quoi que…Dit-il en m'offrant l'un de ses petits sourire en coin.

-Imbécile.

Il soupira.

-Aller, si tu es venue jusqu'ici ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. N'ais pas peur, je ne te ferai rien ici.

Je le suivis vers le bord du toit. Franchement, pourquoi je le suivais? Pourquoi ce montrait-il gentil maintenant? Je détestais cette double personnalité. Puis, arriver derrière la clôture, je posai mon regard sur la vue qu'on avait. C'était magnifique. La ville se présentait sous mes yeux comme des milliers de petits diamants. La pluie qui tombait sur la ville la faisait briller de toute part. Les petits rayons de soleil qui parvenais a se dégager des nuages ne faisait que rendre se spectacle encore plus beau. Les rayons se reflétais sur les bâtisse et éclairais la ville du mieux qu'il le pouvait. On pourrait presque croire que le soleil et les nuages luttaient pour prendre possession du ciel.

-J'aimerais tant que tu me regarde comme ca.

Je me retournai vers Sasuke, stupéfaite. Avais-je bien entendue?

-Pardon?

-Rien, je disais que tu étais vraiment moche toute mouiller.

Je lui assénai un cou sur l'épaule, frustré.

-Et toi tu n'es pas mieux, idiot!

Il rit. En faites, je lui avais mentit sur toute la ligne. Il n'était pas du tout laid sous la pluie. Ses cheveux d'ébènes qui avaient été martelé par la pluie retombaient sur son visage pour le rendre des plus ténébreux. Les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur son visage, passant de son front a ses lèvres et qui retombaient sur son torse le rendais des plus attirant. Ses yeux d'un noir profond qui étaient caché sous quelques mèches de cheveux se mariaient parfaitement aux décors. Je voulais le toucher, l'avoir juste pour moi.

-Alors, que fait tu dehors entrain de séché les cours? Lui demandais-je, histoire de penser a autre chose.

-Je viens souvent ici quand il pleut, c'est…apaisant.

Je sursautai légèrement. Ses mots avaient semblé si sincère et pourtant…

-Na tu pas dit que c'étais chiant la pluie?

-J'ai mentis, c'était une excuse pour que tu monte dans la voiture. Apparemment tu na rien voulu savoir de moi.

Mon cœur frémit sous cette déclaration. Comment pouvait-il changer son attitude aussi souvent? Il s'amusait avec moi, je le savais très bien.

-Exactement!

Il fit un bon en arrière.

-Woah! T'es cruelle Sakura!

Je grognai.

-Moi? Cruelle? Regarde-toi avant de dire ca!

Il rit de nouveau. Un rire amusé et tout simplement, heureux. Je l'avais vue rire deux fois en l'espace d'une heure. Mes yeux ne pouvais se détourner de son visage, si amicale. J'adorais cette partit de Sasuke. Celle ou il riait, ou il semblait apprécier la vie. Puis la cloche qui mettait fin au cours retentis, faisant aussi cesser le rire de Sasuke.

-Aller rentrons, Déclara t-il

-Hm…

Je t'aime Sasuke. Une simple phrase que je pourrais dire aussi simplement. Pourtant, c'est plus facile a dire qua faire. En plus que je sais très bien qu'il me rejetterait. Sasuke na aucun sentiments pour les femmes, alors pourquoi en aurait-il pour moi? Je suis loin d'être l'exception a la règle.

-Ah! J'avais oublié!

En un battement de cœur, Sasuke parcouru les deux mètres qui nous séparaient et me saisit par la taille. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à détacher ma veste avant de commencer a déboutonner ma chemise. Je restai muette. Ses doigts qui passaient d'un bouton à un autre frôlaient subtilement mes seins dans leurs descentes vers mon soutient-gorges.

-H-Hey..!

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il me saisit les épaules et descendit doucement ma chemise vers mes coudes. D'une main, il se mit a caresser le bandage de ma blessure, contournant celle-ci du bout de ses doigts.

-Sakura…

Puis, a ma grande surprise, il se pencha vers moi et déposa son visage sur ma poitrine, offrant un doux baiser a ma blessure. Je baissai mon regard vers lui et, en une fraction de seconde, je cru voir de la souffrance dans ses yeux. Il se releva et, délicatement, il me rhabilla en silence. Étrangement, je ne pouvais détourner mes pupilles des siennes. Dès qu'il eut fini, il releva son regard vers le mien et, pendant ce qui semblait durer des heures, nous nous observions sans dire un mot. Je fus celle qui brisa la glace.

-P-Pourquoi t'a fait sa? Ne m'avais tu pas dit que tu ne ferais rien?

Il sourit.

-J'ai mentis il faut croire.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-P-Pourquoi..?

-Ino ma raconter ta chute d'hier dans les escaliers alors, je me suis dit que j'avais ma part de responsabilité.

Je restai sans voix. Avait-il compris? Avait-il saisit la raison de cette chute et il se sentait mal? Sasuke se serais fait du souci pour moi..?

-Aller mocheté, tu vas attraper froid, on rentre.

Je lui assénai un coup sur l'épaule. Non mais quel crétin! Il est impossible qu'il se soit inquiété pour moi, il a juste profiter de la situation.

* * *

**Alors alors!! Vous la trouver comment cette histoire? Il est comment notre Sasuke ;)? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Vous savez quoi!? la petite citation que vous liser de temps en temps ''L'amour c'est comme une fleur...'' et bien c'est moi qui la inventer ^^ Jolie non? **

**P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur...**

On pourrait comparer l'amitié à un diamant. Brillant, solide, jalousé, unique et précieux. Il brille de mille feux, montrant au monde entier qu'il existe. Il est indestructible parce que rien ne peu le fendre en deux. On l'envie car il est rare d'en trouver des vrais. Il n'en a pas un seul pareil et enfin, on l'aime, c'est pourquoi on lui pardonne tout. Je crois que l'amitié est plus fort que l'amour car il n'est pas jaloux, car il est sans condition et parce que cette personne ne te droit rien. Un ami ne t'affectionne pas comme un amoureux. Se qui peut faire mal, c'est de voir la personne qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre tandis qu'en amitié, c'est très différent. Un ami, un vrai, se compte sur les doigts de la main. Se sont ceux qui ne te demande pas énormément de service mais ceux qui t'en offre. Ceux qui ne te préfère pas a un jeu mais ceux qui t'invite. Ceux qui ne te dise pas qu'ils on confiance mais ceux qu'ils le ressentent. Ceux qu'ils ne te mentent pas mais ceux qui te dise la vérité, même si elle fait mal. Enfin, ceux qu'ils te disent qu'ils t'aiment et non ceux qui semblent le ressentir. Même si elles peuvent se ressembler, l'amour que l'on ressent pour un ami n'est pas la même que celle que l'on porte pour la personne qu'on aime. Pourtant, celle-ci peu changé. On peu apprendre a aimé un ami d'une manière différente au fur et a mesure que le temps avance. Parfois, ceci peut être une bonne chose et la relation évolue vers un autre stade. Mais aussi, il peut arrivée que se soit le signe de la fin d'une belle et longue amitié…

P.S. _L'amour c'est comme une fleur...sa grandit, sa grandit et parfois elle ne s'arrête jamais de grandir...mais si elle fane…_

Je me promenais tranquillement dans les corridors déserts de l'école. Tout le monde était en classe, j'avais encore traîné le pas, donc je m'étais mise en retard. J'étais supposé être en mathématique et pour finir la journée, j'avais gym. Sasuke devait être déjà en classe. Il m'avait laissé en plan sur le toit. J'en avais trop eu sur le cœur pour le suivre. Même s'il ne s'était pas inquiéter pour moi, il s'était sentit concerner par ma chute, sa c'est sur. Sinon il n'aurait pas affiché cette expression sur son visage. Cette expression de souffrance. C'est drôle, il me viens même de penser qu'il pourrais peut-être pensée a moi…

-Arg!! Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi!? Hahaha!

-Sakura..? Appela une voix grave

Je reconnue immédiatement Naruto. Je me retournai vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Son visage amical et ses yeux pétillant me firent chaud au cœur. Étrangement, sa présence me redonna confiance et je pus aller vers lui tout en oublier mes soucis.

-Tu parles souvent toute seule..?

-Haha, non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? T'es pas en cours? Demandais-je, perplexe

Il sourit.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Sa ne me le dit pas vraiment…mais je mis rendais justement.

-Et ton bleu..?

-T'inquiète, alors tu fais quoi ? Tu sèche les cours?

Tout en s'avança vers moi, il se mis a gratter l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Envie pressente.

-Ah..! Haha, bon, alors je te laisse a tes occupations. Dis-je tout en riant.

Sur ce, je partis vers ma salle de classe. Avant même que je pus faire deux pas, Naruto me héla de nouveau. Je remarquai l'anxiété dans son regard. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient rivés sur moi, il me regardait très intensément. Tout en se rapprochant de moi, il jouait avec l'un des boutons de sa veste, comme s'il était nerveux. Aussitôt, il piqua ma curiosité.

-Oui?

Il se racla la gorge.

-Sa te dirais d'aller prendre un café…demain soir..?

Je levai un sourcil.

-En quelle occasion..?

-Hum et bien…histoire de faire connaissance, pour devenir ami…

Moi je voyais plus cela comme un rendez-vous.

-Demain soir je suis prise, je dois voir Ino. Dis-je tout en tournant les talons.

-Oh…d'accord…

Je m'arrêtai après quelques pas et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Mais je suis libre se soir.

Je vis aussitôt une petite étincelle briller dans ses yeux. Il était si facile de le faire sourire.

-On se rejoindra aux portes de l'école, on partira ensemble. Ajoutais-je avant de repartir vers ma salle de classe.

-Parfait! Me dit-il avant que je ne tourne le coin du corridor.

Une sortit avec un garçon …Sa sonnais étrange dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de sortir avec un gars seule a seul. Bien sûr il est souvent arrivé que j'en vois quelque uns en dehors des cours, mais c'étais parce qu'ils voulaient être avec Amande, surtout pas avec moi. Je ne suis qu'une fille normale sans atouts pour séduire qui que se soit, si ce n'est que de mon intelligence. Si jamais cette sorti avec Naruto s'avérais être en faite un rendez-vous…et bien disons que je ne serais peut-être pas contre. Oui je sais, je suis complètement éprise d'un autre. Je le sais et je le sais trop même. C'est bien pour ca que je souhaite pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que Naruto. Simple, souriant, sociable, gentil et prévenant. Sasuke ne me fait que du tord. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander s'il m'aime, la réponse se lis dans ses yeux. Peut-être répondrait-il a mes sentiments le temps d'une soirée, le temps d'une seconde fois. Mais il n'y aurait rien de plus. Aucun battement de cœur qui s'accélère, aucuns désirs et aucuns mots d'amour. Il ne m'aime pas. Je le sais sa aussi! Alors pourquoi une partie de moi continue d'espéré? Ne se rend telle pas compte qu'elle me fait souffrir? Oui, elle le sait mais, elle veut tout simplement croire en l'amour… Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…

-Sa…suke...Dis-je avant de me laisser glisser contre le mur, sombrant encore une fois dans la douleur.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que mes sanglots ne cessent. Mes yeux me chauffaient, mon corps tout entier avait mal. J'espère que tu est content de toi Sasuke, tu réussit a me faire pleurer sans que tu n'ai a lever le petit doigt. Tu représente tant pour moi. Je t'aime et pourtant, je ne veux pas de cet amour. Si seulement…si seulement je pouvais tout oublier.

Je me leva doucement et avec le peu de force qui me restais, je me rendis a ma salle de classe. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvra la porte.

-Tien, Miss Haruno daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Marmonna le professeur de math.

-Désolé du retard.

-Aller vous asseoir.

Je hochai de la tête et chercha Ino des yeux. Elle était assis au fond de la classe et avait soigneusement laissé son sac sur la chaise a ses côtés, me gardant ainsi une place.

-Ça va Sakura? T'es toute rouge. Me demanda telle dans un chuchotement.

-Oui, t'inquiète. On se voit toujours demain soir pour préparer mon party? Demandais-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

-C'est sur. J'ai eu plusieurs réponse positive, génial non? Me dit-elle, souriante.

Devais-je vraiment être honnête sur ce point? Non.

-Ouais.

-Mais on ne pourrait pas faire ca ce soir? Je tiens plus en place!

J'observais la classe. Tout le monde semblais concentrer dans leur travaux a faire, aucun ne prêtais attention aux autres, permettant a certain de faire quelques conneries du genre de lancer des boules de papier au plafond. Mon cœur se serra quand je vis Sasuke, assis non loin de la porte, une chance pour moi que je ne l'aille pas vue en entrant. Puis, je trouvai enfin la personne recherché, Naruto. Il avait du passé par un autre chemin puisque je ne l'avais pas vu passé devant moi tout a l'heure. Enfin, j'espère que lui ne ma pas vu.

-Désolé, se soir je suis occupée.

-Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec Sasuke? Haha.

Je n'avais toujours pas quitté Naruto des yeux.

-Non, Naruto.

Puis, a mon plus grand malheur, Ino haussa le ton.

-Quoi? Tu sors avec Naruto!?

-Shhhhh!!! Tu veux mettre tout le monde au courant ou quoi?! Répondis-je tout en me tournant vers elle.

-Oh…Désolé. De toute manière il va falloir en parler, je veux comprendre.

-Hm…

Mon regard revint vers la classe et heureusement, aucun n'avais semblé avoir entendu Ino. Je remis mon attention sur ma feuille d'exercices et commença a lire le problème a résoudre quand je sentis mon cellulaire vibrer dans ma poche. Qui pouvaient bien m'écrire? Je n'avais qu'en mémoire le numéro d'Ino et celui de certaines filles de la classe. Je l'ouvris et y vit _Numéro Inconnu _d'inscrit à l' endroit du destinateur. Curieuse de nature, je me mise a lire le message. Ce que je lu me donna un frisson.

_Tu joue avec le feu Sakura._

Je relevai les yeux vers la classe et y chercha une personne qui pouvais bien jouer avec un portable. Hélas pour moi, aucun étudiant n'avait un cellulaire en main. Qui avais bien pu m'envoyer ce message et surtout, pourquoi? Enfin, il était clair que j'avais ma petite idée…

La fin du cours passa ma fois, lentement. Il ne me restait que gym et ensuite j'étais libéré. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'école a vrai dire. Pour moi les cours c'étais monotone, il n'y avait pas grand chose a laquelle j'aspirais en allant la bas. Il y a des gens qui y vont pour leur cercle d'amis, pour s'amuser avec eux. D'autre y vont pour la recherche de l'amour, du bonheur. Aussi, il y en a qui y vont parce qu'ils sont des vrai intello, histoire d'avoir les meilleur note du bahut. Enfin, il y a ceux qui y vont parce qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux a faire, comme moi. Non c'est vrai, chacun a sa raison. Quoi que l'on fasse dans la vie, il y a toujours une raison qui justifie nos agissements.

J'étais toujours la première arriver dans le vestiaire des filles a cause d'Ino, va savoir pourquoi, elle est vraiment pudique. Pourtant elle n'a rien a cacher! Rentrant dans le vestiaire, nous y constatons que la salle est vide, grande surprise. Ino s'empresse de se diriger vers l'un des casiers, y dépose son petit sac de sport rose, oui rose pétant a mon grand malheur, et y sorts ses vêtements de gym. D'un mouvement lent, je la rejoignis.

-Fait-vite Sakura, avant que les filles arrivent!

Je jeta un regard vers elle puis, soupira d'une manière a ce qu'elle m'entende.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as peur que les autre filles te voix, avec le corps que ta, ta de quoi faire des jalouse.

Elle commença a rire et dans un mouvement brusque, elle me saisit la poitrine.

-On se calme! Lui dis-je avant de la repousser.

-T'inquiète! Ta des gros seins toi aussi!

-Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de sa! Idiote.

Sur un ton des plus joyeux, elle haussa les épaules et rangea son sac. Je fis de même avant de m'arrêter devant un miroir, histoire de m'attacher les cheveux. Ma peau était encore toute blanche, me rappelant mon manque de sommeil. Par chance, le vert de mes yeux n'avait pas ternis. Pourraient-ils ternire? Avec la mine que j'ai, qui sait? Je m'empressai de saisir l'élastique que je portais constamment a mon poignet et de me faire une queue de chevale, rejoignant Ino qui m'attendais a la porte. Puis, nous rejoignîmes le gymnase.

Comme je le pensais, il n'y avait pas un chat, même que le professeur n'était pas encore présent. Je suivis mon amie qui allait s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui jonchait les murs beige du gym. Il y avait un étrange silence qui régnait entre nous. Ino fixait un point inconnu de la salle tandis que je ne la quittais pas des yeux. La façon dont elle agissait a présent étais trop étrange pour moi. Elle qui ne cessait de parler en tout en.

-Dit, ça va..?

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi.

-Je ne te comprends pas Sakura, tu agis bizarrement depuis ce matin. Tu refuses l'offre de Sasuke et mon dieu que je sais combien tu l'aime. Ensuite tu sèches les cours et enfin tu a un rencard avec Naruto? Tu m'explique?

Je restai muette, comme insensible a ce qu'elle disait. Je sais qu'elle est du genre direct quand elle parle mais la, c'étais quasiment du suicide pour moi si je lui racontais tout. Malgré que je détestais devoir lui mentir, elle est ma meilleure amie, et surtout la seule a laquelle je tienne vraiment. Je déteste, non mais je déteste vraiment devoir m'expliquer au gens. Parler de mes sentiments et devoir me justifier a chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, je préfèrerais pouvoir tout oublier moi-même, alors pourquoi devoir m'ouvrir?

-Sakura…Fait moi confiance, je suis ton amie. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais…Désolé.

Comment? Comment lui dire?...Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. C'est trop dur, bien trop dur.

- Aller ne fait pas cette tête! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde! Dit-elle avant de me prendre par le bras.

-E-Euh…tu fais quoi la?

Elle m'obligea a me lever et du même coup, a lui faire face. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient avoir une idée en arrière de la tête, m'inquiétant du même coup.

-Ino…tu joue a quoi?

-Tu te rappelle quand on était que des gamines, notre première rencontre…?

-…Comment oublier…

Cette fameuse journée noire, ou mon nouveau soleil est apparue. Si je n'aurais pas rencontré Ino cette soirée, je crois que je n'aurais jamais survécue a mes larmes. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et je ne comprenais pas grand-chose a la vie. Par contre, je savais ce que signifiais aimé et tristesse. Ce soir la, c'est deux sentiments m'ont submergé de plein fouet. J'avais couru, couru le plus loin possible de l'hôpital, ou il avait rendu son dernier souffle. C'est a bout de force que je m'étais effondrer sur un banc, dans l'un des parc de mon quartier. C'est la que je me suis mise a pleurer, et a détester le monde entier de me l'avoir pris. Mes sanglots faisaient rage et je ne pouvais les arrêter. Je n'avais plus aucune force, mon corps étais dévaster et pourtant, je continuais de pleurer. J'avais mal, tout ce que je parvenais a sentir a travers cette douleur, c'étais les battements affolée de mon cœur. Je me suis maudite d'être encore en vie, et pas lui. J'avais été impliqué dans l'accident et encore aujourd'hui, les images de mon père recouvrant son corps du mien pour me protégé son toujours claire. C'est cette même journée que je rencontrai Ino, sur se banc de parc. Cette petite fille aux cheveux bouclé qui avais eu le culot de venir s'asseoir a côté de moi, dans se parc désert. _''Pourquoi tu pleure?'' _Furent ses premiers mot a mon égard. _''Parce que je suis triste'' Furent les miens. _Et sur le même ton nonchalant, elle avait répondu, _''tu n'es pas heureuse?'' _J'avais retourné mon visage vers le sien, voyant si elle riait de moi, mais non, son regard cherchais a me comprendre. _''C'est quoi le bonheur?''_ Avais-je demandé. Je la vis se mettre a réfléchir et en un éclair, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. _'' Quelque chose de chaleureux! Comme boire un chocolat chaud sur un banc en hivers!''_ Je n'avais rien répondue, ignorant sa réponse. Je ne voulais pas penser au bonheur, puisque je l'avais perdu. Puis, elle rajouta, _''T'en veux un?'' _. _''De quoi?''_ Avais-je répliqué a travers mes larmes. _''Un chocolat chaud!'' _Elle m'avait fait un doux sourire, remplis de compassion et je crois que c'est à cet instant que je tombai sous son charme. Cette petite fille, pour moi, avais été un véritable cadeau tombé du ciel.

-Sakura, je suis et je resterais présente pour toi. Je te connais très bien tu sais. Je sais que jamais tu ne me dirais la vérité si tu n'en avais pas envie. Mais je suis ta meilleure amie et je veux t'aider et non te faire souffrir. Si quelques choses ne vas pas, viens me voir s'il te plait. Nous sommes amies a jamais.

Une légère larme roula sur ma joue.

-A jamais.

Puis, je la serrais dans mes bras. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire sans elle? Les portes des deux vestiaires s'ouvrirent, laissant place aux autres étudiants. Je lâchai doucement mon amie et celle-ci me gratifia d'un doux sourire. Puis, appeler par les autres filles de la classe, elle alla les rejoindre. Bien sur, je n'étais pas mise a part puisqu'Ino m'invitais toujours avec elle, mais cette fois, je refusai l'offre. Du coin de l'œil, je regardais les élèves entrer dans le gymnase et de l'autre, je regardais mon amie rire et s'amuser avec d'autres gens. J'adorais son sourire, c'étais pour moi un remède contre toute tristesse. Puis, je vis Naruto entré dans la classe. Dès que nos yeux se croisèrent, il se précipita vers moi et prenais place a mes côtés. Lâchant des yeux Ino, je me suis mise a lui parler de tout et de rien. Il avait la parole facile alors il était facile de discuter avec lui. Ce que j'aimais bien avec ce genre de personne, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de répondre a leur propos, juste écouter suffisait. J'aimais bien cette ambiance entre nous, j'avais l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Puis, pendant qu'il me racontait qu'il avait déjà joué dans une équipe de basket, j'aperçu Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il venais a peine de rentrer dans le cours que mon cœur s'affola. Il était si beau dans sa tenue de sport. Son T-shirt serré montrais ses pectoraux et ses muscles très bien dessiner sous ses manches. Il était plutôt, sexy. Plus je le regardais, plus je me rappelais la douceur de sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres. Je revoyais ses grandes mains glisser sur mon corps, caressant mes cuisses, mes bras, mon ventre, mon visage, mon dos, ma poitrine… Ca me donnais envie de le prendre dans mes bras. De l'avoir juste pour moi encore une fois…

-Sakura? Sakura t'écoute?

-Hein? Euh, O-Oui??

Ouahhh!!! J'étais entrain de fantasmer moi? Pourtant je ne crois pas avoir heurté ma tête quelque part…Foutu désir.

-Tu rêves éveiller ?

-Haha, plutôt cauchemarder!

-Hein?

Je rougis.

-Ah! Nenon…laisse tomber.

Au moment même où il allait rajouter quelque chose, le professeur entra dans la salle, s'excusant de son retard. Je soupirai, soulager qu'il ait eu un si bon timing. Il nous rassembla en troupeau et nous indiqua la marche a suivre. Nous allions faire équipe avec une autre classe de mêmes années que nous qui a eu un contre temps de dernières minutes et que leur enseignant n'avait pas pu se présenter au cours. Les autres étudiants entrèrent aux mêmes instants dans le gymnase. Je reconnus certains visages mais aucun nom ne me vint a l'esprit. Ils se mélangèrent a notre groupe et dès qu'aucune autre personne ne restaient, notre professeur continua ses explications.

-Bon, vu qu'on a eu un changement de dernière minute, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi donner comme cours, des idées?

-On pourrait faire un match de Basket!? Cria l'un des garçons de l'autre classe.

-Bonne idée, ca vous dit? Demanda l'enseignant.

Personnellement, je n'avais pas d'objection. Je préférais le sport a la relaxation.

-Attendez professeur! C'est un sport violent! Pourquoi pas de la gymnastique pour les filles! S'écria l'une des nouvelles arrivantes.

Elle me disait quelques choses. Les traits de son visage m'étais familier et pourtant, elle ne me revenais pas a l'esprit. Mais bon, d'après ce que je venais d'entendre, c'étais une petite chochotte. Franchement, le basket, violent!

-Hum…Et bien, les filles pourrons aller faire de la gymnastique et les garçons de basketball, sa vous va tous?

-Parfait! S'écriaient les étudiants.

Euh! Attendez! Je n'ai pas envie de faire de la gymnastique moi. C'est pour les pouffes ca! Je me dirigeai vers le professeur et lui expliqua mon mécontentement.

-Vous pouvez aller jouer au basket si vous le souhaiter, Miss Haruno, mais vous serez la seule fille.

-Ouais bon, j'ai compris le message.

Je me retournai donc vers la partis du gymnase ou étais situer les filles, toute entrain de s'étirer devant les garçons ébahit devant cette vue de rêve. Quels crétins. J'aperçus Ino avec d'autres filles et je m'empressai d'aller la rejoindre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sasuke et Naruto se diriger a l'autre bout du gymnase, ou les garçons jouaient. Étrangement, ils ne marchaient pas côte a côte. Comme si une sorte de tension régnais entre eux deux. Bah, ca devait être mon imagination! Ino se retourna vers moi et m'invita a joindre le groupe. J'y vis l'étudiante qui avait proposé l'idée de la gymnastique. Bon sans! Je suis sur l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Des cheveux aussi roux sa ne se perd pas de vue comme sa. De plus que la façon dont elle avait mis son linge de sport démontrait parfaitement qu'elle aimait bien se faire remarquer. Déjà la, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Le cours débuta et je n'eus aucune réponse. Enfin, sa viendra peut-être.

* * *

A l'autre bout du gymnase, les garçons étais entrain de parler de la façon dont ils allaient jouer. Après quelques minutes de bavardages, ils optèrent pour des matches d'un contre un.

-Qui veut passer premier? S'écria l'un.

-Moi je veux bien. Répondis Sasuke. Qui est le malheureux qui veut m'affronter?

Aucun des étudiants ne bougea. Sasuke étais connu pour être une brute en sports et la réaction de ses camardes le prouvait.

-Moi. S'écria une voix. Je vais te démolir.

Sasuke posa son regard sur l'homme qui l'avait défié, Naruto. Celui-ci s'approcha du centre du terrain, l'Uchiwa a ses côtés.

-T'a envie d'impressionner ton rancard de se soir? Repris Sasuke sur un ton des plus sarcastique.

-Haha, je n'ai pas besoin de sa pour l'avoir.

-Détrompe-toi, cette fille m'appartient.

Naruto cessa brusquement sa marcha et saisissait le ballon qui roulais a ses pieds.

-Je te propose un défit. Le perdant laisse Sakura tranquille et ce, dès la fin du cours.

Sasuke se mit a rire.

-Haha ha! Comme toujours on est resté rivale. Et bien, j'accepte puisque j'ai déjà gagner de toute façon.

-Détrompe-toi, celle-là, tu ne l'aura pas.

Ils s'offrirent un sourire des plus diaboliques. Ce matche n'étais pas le début d'une longue rivalité mais bien la suite. Tout deux ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, se remémorant quelques souvenirs du passé. Puis, au son du sifflet, un nouveau combat débuta.

* * *

Finalement, je du opter pour la relaxation tous le reste du cours, laissant les filles faire leur gymnastes. J'avais regardé faire Ino une bonne partie de l'heure qui nous étais consacrer aux sports et l'autre, j'avais rivé mon regard sur Karin, la rousse au grand décolleter. J'étais en train de m'essayer au yoga quand j'entendis un cri strident me parvenir aux oreilles. Je me retournai avec empressement vers la source de ce cri et y vit toutes les filles se précipiter vers le coin des garçons. Que pouvait-il bien se passé? Je les suivies et arriva droit aux côtés d'Ino.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Sasuke et Naruto font un match et ce n'est pas qu'amicale.

Je posai mon regard vers les terrains mais hélas, je n'y voyais rien avec toute ces furies devant moi qui étais toutes entrain de crier le nom de Sasuke. Puis, a peine quelques secondes passèrent qu'elles s'écartèrent tous, entrant sur le terrains pour aller rejoindre les garçons.

-Bon, je crois que c'est terminer. Je retourne a mes étirements, tu viens Sakura?

Je hochai de la tête.

-Non.

-Comme tu veux.

Puis elle repartit. J'avais le regard rivé vers le terrain, je ne parvenais pas voir ni Sasuke ni Naruto. Je m'avançai donc vers le troupeau de filles et enfin, y vit les personnes rechercher. Ils semblaient très essouffler et avec le nombre de nanas qui les entouraient, il devait être difficile de trouver son air. Dès que j'arrivai tout près d'eux, ils levèrent leur regard vers moi. Les yeux d'encres de Sasuke me transpercèrent de toute part. On aurais dit qu'il parvenais a voir en moi. C'étais comme ci la gueule béante d'un monstre se refermais sur moi, tellement j'avais l'impression de ne pouvoir rien faire contre lui, contre la noirceur de son regard. Puis, Naruto leva ses yeux d'azur vers moi. Ce fut le premier a se lever. Il marcha vers moi d'un pas pressé.

-Hum…Vous allez bien?

-Sakura! A propos de notre sortis de ce soir…

-…oui?

Je sentais le regard de Sasuke sur moi, m'empêchant de me concentrer parfaitement sur la situation. Pourquoi me regardais t-il avec une telle intensité?

-Et bien…Dit-il avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'offrir l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-…et bien?

-Et bien j'ai hâte d'y être! On se rejoint aux portes après c'être changer Kay?

-E-Euh...oui!

-Très bien, a tantôt alors.

Sur ce, il partit vers son vestiaire, sûrement trop épuiser pour pouvoir continuer. Pourquoi était-il venu me voir juste pour me dire ca? J'étais déjà au courant, c'étais même moi qui lui avais proposé de s'attendre après les cours. Puis, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournai lentement vers mon interlocuteur, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Sasuke avais ses yeux rivé droit sur les miens. Encore une fois, je ratai un battement en constata la sérieusité de son regard.

-Sakura, je…

-Sasuke!! Tout va bien!? S'écria une voix parvenant de mon dos.

Karin s'approcha de nous a toute allure. Elle s'accrocha a Sasuke dès qu'elle fut a nos côtés. De quel droit elle le touchait?!

-Ca va Karin.

-M-Mais tu as l'aire si mal en point!

Sasuke soupira.

-Je suis juste essoufflé.

Je perdis le fil de leur conversation d'elle s'approcha de son visage. La jalousie ne monta pas en moi mais plutôt, la surprise. Je me souvenais, je me souvenais parfaitement ou j'avais vue Karin pour la première fois. Elle était comme moi. Elle était comme moi! A peine quelque temps avant que Sasuke m'emmène dans la salle de chimie, Karin y avais été avant moi! Je me rappelle clairement les avoir surpris, les avoir entendue le faire. Cette journées avais été pour moi la découverte du secret de Sasuke. Ils ne m'avaient pas vu mais ils m'avaient entendue crier, et c'est la que j'avais vue Karin sortir en courant cette fameuse salle.

-Laisse-moi Karin.

-Mais! Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide a aller mieux? Lui dit-elle avec une voix des plus sensuels.

Un frisson me parcourra le corps, beurk!

-Désolé, mais mon petit remontant est juste la! Lui dit-il avant de me prendre pas la main.

-H-Hein…?

-Aller Sakura, il reste combien de temps au cours?

-Bah…euh, vingt cinq minutes je crois.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Parfait! A plus Karin!

Puis, laissant Karin en plan, Sasuke m'attira en dehors de la classe sous le regard intrigué de certains élèves. Arrivé dans le couloir de l'école, Sasuke s'empressa d'accéléré le pas vers un endroit qui m'était toujours inconnu. Nous passions presque en courant devant les autres classes, bousculant certains étudiants a l'occasion.

-S-Sasuke..?

-Plus vite Sakura!

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma main, me faisant du même cou pousser un petit cri de douleur. Que lui arrivait-il?

-Voila, nous y sommes.

Je relevai la tête vers notre destination. Surprise, je le suivis et entra dans la salle tout en le dévisageant du même coup. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, comme d'habitude. L'infirmière n'es la qu'une journée sur cinq après tout, et ce fut ce matin qu'elle étais présente, c'est tout.

-Tu es blessé? Pourquoi somme-nous a l'infirmeries?

-Pour sa!

D'un coup, Sasuke s'empara de mes lèvres, provoquant un moi une énorme surprise mais surtout un spasme de plaisir.

-Que…que fais-tu?

-L'amour.

-M-mais...Je...ne...j-

Il me saisit par la taille, embrassant mes lèvres, puis descendit vers mon cou qu'il couvrit de suçons tous des plus sensuels. Je ne pouvais pas le stopper. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait emmené ici aussi brusquement et surtout pourquoi maintenant, mais une chose étais sur, il me voulait et cela se lisait dans son regard. Mon corps n'agissait pas selon ma volonté, n'écoutant que le désir que j'avais pour lui. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant d'avantage contre moi. Je lâchai aussitôt un gémissement qui me fit perdre toute contenance. Il attrapa mes jambes et me porta contre lui, me conduisant jusqu'au lit le plus proche et se, sans jamais arrêter de m'embrasser. Il m'allongea doucement sur les draps blancs du lit de l'infirmerie, plongeant son regard noir dans le mien. J'étais prisonnière, prisonnière de sa beauté, de son corps, de ses lèvres…J'étais prisonnière de Sasuke. Il s'allongea sur moi, reprenant mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux qui se transforma rapidement en un baiser des plus passionnée quand il inséra sa langue dans ma bouche. J'acceptai sans me plaindre cet échange des plus plaisant. J'apprenais une nouvelle fois a le connaître, a le goûter et aussi a le caresser. Je me surprise moi-même a prendre les devant et a enlever son T-shirt. Pendant que ses mains s'occupèrent elle aussi a me dévêtir, il fit descendre ses baiser sur ma gorges. Je sentais ses mains chaudes se coller contre ma peau, caressant mon torse et ma poitrine avec une lenteur des plus diaboliques. Je poussais de plus en plus de gémissement, incapable de contrôler quoi que se soit. Je le sentais descendre ses baisers vers ma poitrine, léchant a quelques reprise le bout de mon sein, me faisant ainsi frémir de toute part. Je me crampai aux draps quand il prit l'un de mes seins en bouche, pendant que ses mains continuaient leur caresse vers mon bas ventre, me provoquant de nouveau cri de plus en plus fort qu'il étouffa avec l'une de ses mains, afin de ne pas être entendue. Je le sentis descendre sa main vacante vers ma jupe, dénouant une nouvelle fois mon cordon. Je sentais le plaisir me submerger quand je sentis ses lèvres caresser ma poitrine une nouvelle fois. Je relevai doucement mon buste en sentant ma culotte glisser le long de mes jambes. Puis, il étouffa mes gémissements encore une fois quand je sentis ses doigts toucher mon intimité. J'étais des plus honteuse d'offrir ce genre d'expressions a Sasuke. J'étais si sensible a ses actes. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais contenir mon plaisir, et lorsque que je sentis l'un de ses doigts me pénétré, je ne pus empêcher un hurlement sortir de ma bouche. Mon cœur s'emballait de plus en plus rapidement, clamant Sasuke de plus en plus. Je déposai mes mains contre ses bras, réclamant de nouveaux baisers. Aussitôt, il comprit. Son torse nu vint se coller au mien, éveillant un nouveau désir en moi. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous, le monde s'était évanoui et il n'avait que lui et moi, dans cette petite pièce. Il détacha le bouton de son pantalon, continuant ses baisers et ses caresses pour me détendre. Ce qui marcha. Puis, au moment même où il allait écarter mes cuisses, rompant ainsi toute intimité entre nous, des bruits se firent entendre en dehors de l'infirmerie. Au même instant, la cloche retentit, nous ramenant ainsi a la réalité. Je posai mon regard dans celui de Sasuke, lui dévoilant tout le désir que j'avais pour lui. Il se pencha vers moi et, doucement, déposa un baiser sur mon front. Sans un mot ni un sourire, il se leva du lit et se rhabilla. Je fis pareil, même si j'étais encore toute tremblante. Mon corps n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, Sasuke. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il eu fini de mettre ses vêtements, se tourna vers moi. Dans un regard de profonde déception, il me dit les cinq mots que je rêvais le plus d'entendre depuis ce fameux jour et pourtant, ceux-ci me déchirèrent le cœur en miette.

-Je te laisse tranquille, Sakura.

Puis, il franchit la porte, me laissant a moi-même. Ses mots ne purent m'atteindre. Ce n'est pas du genre de Sasuke de faire ce genre de chose, ce n'est pas lui. Il avait envie de moi, il me voulait et pourtant, il est partie. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais pas.

-P-Pourquoi..? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?! M'écriais-je a travers la vagues de sanglot qui m'avait subitement submerger.

-Je t'aime…ne me laisse pas…Sasuke.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues avant de retomber sur les draps du lit auquel moi et Sasuke s'étions presque donner l'un a l'autre. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter pareil châtiments. J'avais tenté de résister, de le repousser mais au moment ou j'aurais du agir, je me suis laisser emporter par la sincérité de son regard. J'avais crue, j'avais toujours espéré…et voila que maintenant mon rêve s'effondre en mille morceaux, les morceaux de mon cœur. Se faire laisser par la personne qu'on aime plus que tout au monde étais la pire des tortures. Maintenant je comprenais ce qu'étais le désespoir. Un trou béant qui se forme dans notre cœur, un trou, une faille qui ne sera jamais cicatrisé, puisque la personne que j'aime, ne m'aime pas.

* * *

**Sasuke a perdu le match de Basket !??! =O Sakura va t-elle survivre a son rejet définitif!??! Que de question qui seront répondu dans le prochain Chapitre ;)**

**laisser des reviews ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut a tous!! Voici le troisième chapitre ^^, j'èspere que vous allez l'aimer ;)! Attention, un nouveau personnage fait son entrée =P**

C'est quoi la mort? Un passage vers un meilleur monde? Ou bien la fin de tout ce qu'on a vécu? Est-ce supposé être épeurant? Ou bien est-ce une délivrance? Est-ce vraiment triste la mort? Pourquoi pleurons nous devant le décès d'une personne si on ne sait pas ce qu'elle devient? Pourquoi sommes-nous aussi pessimistes quand un proche meurt? On ne sait rien, on ne sait rien du tout. Peut-être que l'âme de cette personne s'envole vers on monde meilleur ou bien peut-être qu'elle se réincarne et qu'en se moment même, elle vous côtoies. Peut-être que son esprit est délivrer de son enveloppe corporelle et qu'elle va très bien. Il y a tellement de possibilités. Ce qui est sur par contre, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand la mort va frapper et surtout, qu'on est seul devant cette étape. Le suicide, c'est une forme de décès. On s'enlève la vie avec nos propres mains. Pour vous, c'est lâche? Pour moi, non. Croyez-vous que quelqu'un qui a le courage de se couper les veines est un lâche? Je ne serais jamais capable de commettre un tel acte, même avec ce qu'il advient de ma vie. Parfois la vie n'est pas un cadeau et c'est a se moment que le désespoir nous pousse a vouloir commettre l'acte ultime. Le suicide peut être une forme de lâcheté, mais ce n'est pas que de la lâcheté. C'est vouloir quelque chose de meilleur, quelque chose qui nous fera enfin sourire. Et c'est parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière la mort qu'on le fait, parce que tout semble incertain.

_P.S_._-L'amour c'est comme une fleur...sa grandit, sa grandit et parfois elle ne s'arrête jamais de grandir...mais si elle fane, un grain est aussitôt replanter._

Vous savez ce qui peut être pire que la mort? Rester en vie et voir son monde se détruire a petit feu. J'ai regretté d'avoir eu a lever les yeux, un court et petit instant. J'ai vue sa voiture passé devant moi, je l'ai vue sourire a la personne a ses côtés, lui parler amicalement. Sa ma fait mal, sa ma plutôt déchirer le cœur de le voir sourire a cette fille. Et ce qui est encore plus douloureux, c'est que cette fille c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Tu es plus du genre bistro ou bar?

Je relevai la tête vers Naruto, tout souriant comme a son habitude. Bien sûr il ne se doutait pas une seconde que je n'avais pas du tout envie de cette sortit désormais. Nous marchions depuis a peine quelques minutes que mes jambes ne tenais plus, je voulais m'effondrer, me laisser choir sur le sol et pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Mais pour Naruto, je devais tenir le cou. Il le fallait, il le fallait vraiment!

-Il me faut de l'alcool!

-Hein?

J'agrippai son bras. Il me regardait bizarrement, comme si j'étais une alcoolique, et pour tout vous dire, je m'en moquais royalement.

-Allons dans un bar Naruto, j'ai besoin de penser a autre chose la.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux.

Il fallait que je pense a autre chose, car sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il décidé de me laisser ainsi? Bon d'accord, nous n'étions pas un couple après tout. Je le savais très bien. Il jouait avec moi comme avec toutes ces autres filles. Mais je suis sur, en faite je suis certaine que se moment, cet instant dans l'infirmerie ou mon regard a croisé celui de Sasuke, qu'il ressentait autant de désir envers moi que j'en avais pour lui. Il pouvait bien me mentir, me dire des bêtises, mais ce qui étais sur, c'est que ses yeux ne peuvent le faire eux. Alors pourquoi m'avoir abandonné? La cloche avais sonné et alors? Je le voulais tant, pourquoi est-ce que toute joue contre moi..? _Je te laisse tranquille Sakura _Avait-il décidé de ne plus jamais m'approcher? De ne plus me parler ou même me toucher? J'avais tant désiré qu'il me laisse seule, qu'il ne vienne plus vers moi, alors pourquoi est-ce que maintenant se désir se transforme littéralement en un vrai cauchemar? J'ai l'impression qu'on ma arracher le cœur. S'il vous plait, faites que cette souffrance cesse, je n'y comprends plus rien.

-Sakura, tu viens?

Je sortis de mes songes, posant mon regard sur Naruto puis, sur le bar ou nous nous dirigions. La place semblait grande. L'édifice paraissait au moins prendre trois étages de largeur. De l'extérieure, il paraissait très simple, grand mais assez maussade. On aurais vraiment pas dit un bar, seul l'affiche _L'Introtek , _prouvais bien son utilité.

-Hum…Je viens de penser a une chose.

-Hmm?

-J'ai pas l'âge.

Naruto m'asséna un cou en arrière de la tête. Il me saisit l'épaule et bifurqua vers moi.

-T'as pas dix-neuf se vendredi?

-dix-huit…Dis-je avant de baisser mon regard vers le sol, honteuse.

-I-D-I-O-T-E.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai juste pensé au fait que je voulais boire alors…

Naruto m'attrapa par le bras et continua sa route a travers les immeubles, m'emportant avec lui.

-Tu fais quoi la?

-Premièrement, on va aller se changer et deuxièmement, on va aller prendre du bon temps!

-O-Ou sa?

Naruto tourna son visage vers le mien, sourire aux lèvres. Son expression étais si amicale que peut importais ce qu'il allait dire, j'avais la sensation que j'allais le suivre n' importe où.

-Je connais un bar ou ils te laisseront entrer.

Puis, nous reprîmes la route. Mes pas suivaient ceux de Naruto, le talonnant à travers cette foule qui nous entourait. J'avais peur de le perdre, les gens n'avaient aucune gêne à passer entre nous, me faisant ainsi perdre la vue de Naruto durant quelques secondes. Nous avions beau être en ville, aux heures ou le travail prenait fin, jamais je n'avais vue autant de monde. Un homme me bouscula, faisant tomber mon sac par la même occasion. Lorsque je le repris, je constatai que j'avais perdu Naruto de vue. Il n'était plus la. Je me relevai rapidement, tournant ma tête sur tous les côtés.

-Sakura!

Puis, je sentis une main saisir la mienne. La douce chaleur réconfortante de cette main me rassura. Naruto m'avais retrouvé. Je me retournai et lui rendit son sourire. Nous nous étions à peine séparer qu'ils ne nous fallu que quelques seconde pour paniquer. Je lisais son soulagement dans ses yeux.

-Tu ma fait une de ces peurs! Reste près de moi Sakura.

-Désolé…

Le reste du chemin se déroula en silence, mais cette fois, j'étais sur de ne pas perdre Naruto. Il tenait ma main fermement, comme si c'étais un trésor. J'adorais la confiance que seule sa présence m'apportait. J'étais à quelques centimètres en arrière de lui. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je me rendis compte combien Naruto étais grand. Son dos était aussi imposant que celui de Sasuke, mais pas aussi attirant. Il me semblait plus chaleureux et gentil. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais le serrer contre moi, que j'avais le droit de pleurer contre lui, de tout dire ce que je ne pouvais dire a d'autres. J'étais sur que Naruto accepterais ma peine. Alors je fermai les yeux et je laissai sa main me guider à travers les rues pour me ramener à la maison.

-Alors tu habite ici?

-Ouais, ce petit appartement est ma maison.

-Je le trouve plutôt chaleureux.

-Ouais…aller rentre.

Mon cher moi, l'appartement dans lequel je vivais avec ma mère depuis la mort de mon père. Naruto avais raison, il était chaleureux. Petit mais chaleureux. La porte d'entré donnais place au salon dans lequel se trouvais un divan très moelleux, une table ou deux verres de notre soirée d'hier n'avais pas encore été ramassé et enfin la télévision écran plat que papa s'étais acheter pour écouter ses math d'hockey. J'invitai Naruto à s'asseoir et d'attendre que j'aille me changer. Ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrer, heureusement pour moi car elle aurait bien pris plaisir à me questionner sur Naruto. Je m'empressai d'aller dans ma chambre, de prendre un jeans et l'une de mes plus belle camisoles noir. Je les enfilai rapidement, coiffa mes cheveux d'une façon très banale et sortis retrouver mon ami. J'étais presque essoufflé d'avoir eu à me préparer si vite.

-C'es bon. On peut y aller.

Naruto se retourna vers moi, l'expression de son visage parlait d'elle-même.

-Tu es vraiment belle Sakura.

Cela me fit plaisir à entendre mais étrangement, ça ne me fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Merci, on va cher toi?

-Alors en route milady!

-Hahaha, appelle moi pas comme ça.

-Je veux te faire rire Sakura, alors je ferais tout pour te voir sourire.

Je le dévisageai, intriguer.

-Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais! J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien, alors se soir tu va t'amuser.

Avez-vous déjà pensé à tout ces vieux amis avec qui on traînait quand on était gamin? Avec eux la vie étais bien plus facile. Il n'y avait aucun problèmes entre nous, toutes les chicanes étais causer par un truck stupide. Je me rappelle, quand j'étais petite mes parents m'avaient amené dans un parc, histoire que je me fasse des copains. Je portais le manteau turquoise que mon père m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Lorsque je me joignais enfin à un groupe, l'un des gamins me traita de gros raisin, j'étais repartie voir mes parents en larmes. Durant des jours et des jours je vous dis, je n'ai même pas voulu porter ce manteau, de peur qu'un autre enfant me traite de gros raisin. Franchement, quand j'y repense, c'est vraiment bête, en plus qu'un raisin c'est même pas turquoise. Nos problèmes, durant notre enfance, n'étais que des petites choses complètement absurde, mais avouez qu'on y mettait tout de même tout notre cœur. Encore aujourd'hui, on y met tout notre cœur. Cependant on a grandis, nos valeurs ne sont plus les mêmes. Je veux dire, si un gars viens à me traiter de gros raisin, on s'entend que je l'envoie promener ou même que je le dévisage un long moment. Maintenant, mes problèmes et mes amis sont tous bien plus différent. Je suis tombé amoureuse. Il joue avec moi. Je m'efforce de tout oublier. Je crains que ma meilleure amie ne me joue dans le dos. J'ai peur de la perdre. J'ai peur de le perdre. Si en ce moment je ne serais pas entrain de tenir la main de Naruto, je crois que je serais à terre, entrain de me noyer dans mes larmes. Alors c'est pour cela que je vous demande, ne pensiez-vous pas de temps en temps a ces moments, quand on était gamins, ou tous nous semblais si simple et facile? A tous ces vieux amis à qui on a donné tant de sourire et de rire, a tout ceux avec qui on a partagé tant de bons moments. Ne voudriez-vous pas y retourner? Parfois, j'aimerais bien ressentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation qui nous donnait l'impression d'être le maître du monde. Lorsqu'on montait sur la plus grande montagne de neige du parc et qu'on dominait tous dans les environs. On se sentait si puissant. Rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. C'était une si belle sensation. Quand je sens la main réconfortante de Naruto dans la mienne, j'ai l'impression de retrouver ce sentiment. Et sa me fait un bien fou.

-Voila on y est!

-E-Euhh…Naruto, tu habites dans un bar !?

Celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Bah tu vois, j'habite sur la rue juste en arrière. C'est le bar de mon père.

-Oh! Je vois.

-Aller, on rentre?

- Tu ne veux pas te changer?

-Nah, pas besoin. Aller viens!

Sur ce, nous reprîmes la route vers le grand bâtiment qui s'offrais a nous. Le bar de son père devait être assez populaire puisque déjà plusieurs personnes faisaient la file pour y entrer. Il étais a peine neuf heure. Des jets de lumières sortaient d'un peu partout des fenêtres de la bâtisse. Des gens sortaient sur le balcon pour boire un coup ou bien s'offris un brin de vent, histoire d'avoir peut-être moins chaud. Pus j'avançais, plus j'entendais la musique qui provenais du bar venir s'éteindre a mes oreilles, son bruit me fit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

Je me retournai vers Naruto.

-Sortir un mardi soir…pourquoi pas !? Haha.

Naruto eut un sourire de complicité, il avait deviné mes pensées. Se soir c'était notre soirée. J'allais me changer les idées, oublier ce fichu mec qui me cause autant de soucies. J'étais maudite, définitivement maudite car moi, Sakura Haruno, j'étais tombé éperdument amoureuse d'un parfait imbécile, Sasuke Uchiwa. Comment allais-je faire pour oublier ses yeux d'encres, son corps si parfait et sa voix sensuel? Et bien la réponse étais simple, je devais tomber amoureuse d'un autre. Oui, il le fallait. Naruto m'entraîna sur le côté ou une porte bien cachée nous permîmes d'entrer incognito. On monta les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage et a travers cette musique infernale qui allais sûrement me déchirer les tympans, Naruto me fit entrer dans une salle a l'écart des gens.

-Hey pop! Je suis là.

Un homme se retourna vers nous, bière en main. Il était assez grand, et sa carrure donnais l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher celui-là. Son costume cravate lui donnais un air de professionnel. Ses cheveux mi-long brun étaient attacher dans le bas de son cou, le rendant très beau. Ses yeux de même couleur semblaient très sympathiques. De plus que les traits de son visage lui donnaient une apparence d'homme de la vingtaine. Aussitôt, il me plu.

-Ah, Naruto. Ca été l'école?

-Ouais, je ramène une amie. Sakura je te présente mon père, Iruka. Papa, voici Sakura Haruno.

Celui-ci posa son regard sur moi. Son regard était si gentil qu'aucune once de stress ne s'immisça en moi. J'étais très a l'aise.

-Bonjour Sakura. Content de faire ta connaissance. Me dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

- Appelle-moi Iruka. Bon, je dois continuer mes travaux, aller vous amuser mais ne rentrer pas trop tard, c'est école demain.

-Haha, ouais a plus pop!

Puis, nous sortîmes du bureau.

-Ouah, c'est fou comment ton père a les mêmes expressions que toi, sa ma mise très a l'aise.

Naruto cessa d'avancer, il se tourna vers moi et je vis son visage se fendre d'un léger sourire gêner.

-T-Tu trouves?

-Ouais, pourquoi?

Son sourire ce fit plus expressif.

-Et bien tu vois, j'ai été adopté, alors sa me fait plaisir d'entendre que j'ai des points commun avec mon père adoptif.

Je restai de marbre devant cette déclaration. Naruto, adopté? Il n'y avait rien de mal la dedans mais il est vrai que je me suis toujours demander ce que cela faisait, savoir que nos parents ne sont même pas eux qui nous on mit au monde. Est-ce triste?

-Oh…

-Ne fait pas cette tête Sakura, pour moi ce sont eux mes vrai parents, alors je ne suis pas triste. Ils m'ont toujours donné l'amour dont j'avais besoin, alors ça va. Je les aime autant qu'ils m'aiment.

-Tant mieux alors.

-Aller vient, c'est le temps de s'amuser!

Je laissai le son de la musique parvenir jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je souris. Décidément, je ne pouvais vivre sans. Elle me faisait tant de bien. Se soir, j'allais guérir cette blessure avec le meilleur remède au monde, la musique. Plus j'approchais de la piste de danse, plus le rythme de celle-ci se glissa en moi, faisant ainsi vibrer mon corps. J'avais envie de bouger, d'aller me défouler en dansant jusqu'à en plus finir. Je voulais dépenser toute cette frustration, toute cette peine et cette souffrance a travers les battements de ce bruit si envoûtant. Arrivant au bar, Naruto m'offris un ver.

_-Amaretto Sour _, mon préféré.

Je le saisis et le porta a mes lèvre. J'en pris une gorger. Dès lors que le liquide passa mes papilles, je déposai le vers sur la table, dégoûter.

-Ouasshhh! C'est tellement bon ce truck!

-Hahaha, je te lavais dis.

Puis, la soirée commença enfin. Même si le son de la musique étais extrêmement fort, Naruto et moi arrivions tout de même a nous parler. On se criais dans l'oreille ce que nous avions a nous dire, riant de temps en temps de la stupidité de la chose. Plus les minutes s'écoulais, plus les gens arrivaient. Tous se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant a travers la foule. Ce qui est génial avec ce type d'endroit, c'est que peu importe ce que tu fais, jamais personne ne te jugera sur ta façon de bouger puisque les gens ne se préoccupe pas de toi, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est avoir autant de fun que toi. Mes yeux allaient et venais de sur l'immense stéréo qui crachais toute sortes de bruit sur lesquelles les gens dansaient a en plus finir. Bon sans que j'en avais envie. Les vers s'accumulaient je sentais une sorte de sensation s'immiscer dans mon être. Une belle sensation.

-Vous voulez danser?

Je me retournai vers le garçon qui m'avait interpellé. Mon cœur rata un battement. Sasuke? C'était Sasuke ou bien mon esprit me jouait un tour? Ses cheveux noir, ses yeux diablement irrésistible, ses traits…non, ce n'étais pas lui. Pourtant, j'y aurais cru, il lui ressemblait tant.

-Sai! S'écria Naruto.

Le dénommé Sai offrit un large sourire a mon ami. Puis il se retourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille aussi morbide que toi est ici?

Je restai sans voix. Pour qui il se prenait? Il ne jouait vraiment pas avec les mots lui. Son sourire m'énervait.

-Hey , soit plus gentil que ça avec Sakura toi!

Puis, Naruto se pencha a mon oreille. Je sentis son souffle sur celle-ci, me provoquant un léger frisson.

-Excuse-le, il est toujours ainsi…hum, comment dire…

-Direct.

-Ouais…haha.

Sentant l'effet de l'alcool qui m'enlevait toute gêne, je me levai vers Sai et lui fit face, malgré qu'il fut plus grand que moi. Aussi grand que Sasuke. Arg! Je rageais.

- Vas t'en! De quel droit tu viens m'insulter avec ton stupide sourire à la con? Déjà que je n'aime pas ton apparence, faut pas me la ramener avec ta personnalité de fendant!

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

-Euh Sakura…je crois que tu as trop bu la…

-Hahaha, t'en rencontre du monde bizarre Naruto!

Je fulminais.

-Bizarre? C'est plutôt toi le cas le plus grave ici, franchement, ta vue ta tête? On ta foutu quoi dans la gueule pour que t'aille une expression aussi horrible?

-C'est sûrement ta présence. Va jouer ailleurs et on verra bien. Me dit-il, toujours avec le même sourire.

J'avais une irrésistible envie de le lui faire avaler. Je fis un pas vers lui. Je le détestais. Sa ressemblance avec Sasuke était trop grande, je détestais ça. Je fis un deuxième pas. Son sourire me faisait rager de plus en plus. Je voulais me défouler et il était le candidat parfait.

-Ne me cherche pas..!

Il se pencha vers moi, toujours avec la même expression.

-Dommage, je viens te de trouver. Me dit-il avant de me donner une pichenette sur le front.

-Toi…je…

Naruto s'immisça entre nous, nous fixant chacun avec un air des plus contrarié.

-Sa suffit. Sai, si t'es la pour chercher la merde, va ailleurs. Sakura, arrête l'alcool.

Sai s'avança vers le comptoir du bar et y déposa sa bière. Il me saisit le bras et se tourna vers Naruto, toujours aussi heureux. Retenez-moi quelqu'un, je vais le frapper.

-Je crois que ton amie a besoin de se défouler Naruto, et comme je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ne détruise tout ici, je l'emmène faire un peu d'exercices.

Naruto eut une expression des plus terroriser. Je le fixai un moment et aussitôt, je compris. Non pas ça!

-Sai…si tu t'avise a toucher Sakura…

-Relaxe on va danser mec!

Je soupirai. Je fis un pas vers Naruto.

-Viens avec nous.

Il nous sourit. Puis, nous nous dirigions vers la piste de danse. Mon corps vibrais a chaque pas vers celle-ci. La musique s'immisça a travers mon esprit, je voulais danser. Les gens se déhanchaient, profitant de chaque chanson pour se défouler et épuiser toute leur énergie. J'arrivai sur la place, levant le regard vers le plafond, je sentis mes yeux se délecter de toute ces lumières de toute sorte qui éclairait la salle, donnant un esprit des plus diaboliques à celle-ci. Sai lâcha mon bras, me libérant de toutes contraintes. Nous prîmes place au centre de la foule et sur le rythme de la musique, je commençai à danser. Oubliant tout mes soucis, ne pensant qu'au moment présent, ne penser qu'à m'amuser. Mon corps bougeait sous le tempo, je ne voulais pas arrêter. Mes hanches dansaient sous le mouvement constant de mes jambes qui suivaient la musique. Levant mes bras, je les faisant passer dans mes cheveux pour ensuite les descendre sensuellement jusqu'à mes cuisses, contournant parfaitement les rondeurs de mon corps. J'adorais ce sentiment de liberté. J'avais l'impression que le monde nous appartenait. Je sentis les mains de Sai venir glisser dans mon dos. Il se rapprocha de moi et se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Ça fait du bien hein?

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Jamais je ne m'étais senti ainsi. La réalité semblais si loin. Sasuke n'existais plus. Ino n'étais qu'un souvenir et je pouvais penser en toute liberté. Naruto me pris la main et m'attira près de lui puis, nous commencions a danser ensemble. Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis le bleu de ses yeux briller sous toute ces lumières. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, m'attirant encore plus près de son corps. Il me sourit. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, continuant toujours de danser. Je sentais son regard me transpercer, me transmettre une émotion qui m'étais encore inconnue. Était-ce lui, l'homme qu'il me fallait? Celui qui allait me faire oublier Sasuke? Je sentis sa main caresser mon dos, grimpant le long de celui-ci pour terminer sa course sur l'arrière de ma tête. Il pressa un peu pour que je rapproche mon visage du sien. Doucement, il se pencha vers moi. J'avais cessé de danser. Qu'allait-il se passer? Si je l'embrassais, étais-ce la fin de mon amour pour Sasuke? Se serais magnifique, oublier cet homme. Non? Voulais-je vraiment oublier Sasuke? Je sentis le bout des lèvres de Naruto se poser lentement sur les mienne. Naruto étais la pour moi, jamais il ne m'abandonnera. Je désirais se baiser, non? Puis, une grande bouffé de boucanes s'abattit sur nous. Attirant les cris enchantés de la foule, cessant par la même occasion les gestes de Naruto. Je ne le voyais plus, la boucanes s'immisça a travers nous, bloquant ainsi toute vue possible. Je remerciai le ciel, car sans que je ne m'en soit rendu compte, des larmes abondante s'écoulais de mes yeux. Qu'allais-je faire? Je ne parvenais pas à voir autour de moi et attendre que la fumée se dissipe signifierais que je laisserais Naruto me voir ainsi. Il allait sûrement penser qu'il me faisait souffrir. Que faire? Au moment même ou je commencer a apercevoir les silhouettes des gens autour de moi, je sentis deux grandes mains me saisir par le ventre, m'attirant hors de la foule. Je ne voyais plus rien, mes larmes m'obstruaient la vue. L'inconnu m'entraîna de plus en plus loin de la musique. Étrangement, je me contentais de le suivre, même s'il m'était inconnu. Lorsque j'entendis une porte se refermer et que je sentis le vent froid de la nuit me caresser les cheveux, je devinai que nous étions dehors.

-Ouvre les yeux Sakura.

La voix de mon interlocuteur m'était inconnue. Cependant, lui il me connaissait.

- Je ne peux pas, sinon je vais tout lâcher!

Malgré moi, je savais que si j'enlevais mes mains de sur mes yeux, j'allais m'effondrer et sa, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je sentis l'inconnu m'entraîner sur le sol, m'aidant ainsi a m'asseoir a ses côtés.

-Sakura, ouvre les yeux.

-Non!

Je l'entendis rire.

-Y'a pas a dire, t'es trop bizarre!

-S-Sai?

-Qui veut tu d'autre que sa soit? Naruto? Tu veux que j'aille le chercher?

Je saisis son bras de surprise, dégageant ainsi mes mains de sur mes yeux.

-Non!

Il me sourit.

-Bon, quand tu veux.

Je le regardai intensément, ma vue s'embrouilla de plus belle. Je sentais ma peine monter a ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas la retenir seule. Il ne fallait pas que je lâche, surtout pas devant Sai.

-Sakura, regarde autour de toi.

Mon regard se posa sur les alentours. Nous étions sur le toit de l'édifice, assis contre la grille qui nous empêchait de tomber. La vue était encore plus belle que celle que j'avais pu voir avec Sasuke ce matin même. Toutes ces lumières qui illuminais la région me faisait penser a un vrai diamant, fort et si fragile a la fois.

-P-Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici?

-T'aurais préféré que je laisse la bas? Si tu veux on y retourne et…

-Non! Arrête…

Il me caressa le dessus de la tête.

-T'inquiète, reste ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux. J'ai écris un message a Naruto, lui disant que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que je te remmenais cher toi.

Je baissai le regard vers le sol. Je me sentais mal.

-Merci.

-Je comprends pas Sakura, pourquoi tu as tant de misère a sourire? Depuis tout a l'heure tu te force a sourire.

-Et toi? Tu fais juste ça!

Il rit.

-Ouais, disons que je ne sais faire que ça.

-Hm…

Je le fixai du regard. Je ne parvenais pas a comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je rencontre ce gars. Un presque sosie de Sasuke. Est-ce qu'on m'envoyait un signe?

-Sasuke…murmurais-je.

Sai parus surpris un instant, puis il retourna a son air des plus naturel. Cependant, son sourire semblait beaucoup moins présent.

-Sasuke Uchiwa? Demanda t-il.

Je sursautai.

-Tu le connais?

-Haha, si on peut dire ça…Lui et Naruto étais inséparables autrefois.

Ses paroles me donnèrent un véritable cou sur la tête. Sasuke et Naruto, amis?

-Q-Quoi?

Sai posa ses yeux sur moi, je le vis perdre ses traits joyeux. Il abordait un visage calme mais un peu irrité. Si jamais il avait une histoire entre ces deux la, et bien c'étais ma chance de la découvrir.

-Naruto étais le meilleur ami de Sasuke, de vrai jumeaux. Je ne pouvais pas être seul avec Naruto sans que Sasuke soit dans les parages. Ils étaient de vrai rivales, toujours entrain de se donner des défit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Les parents de Sasuke on eut un accident de voiture, ils sont morts quand il avais a peine onze ans.

Je posai mes mains sur ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de crier. Ce n'est pas vrai! Sasuke est un orphelin? Il a du tant souffrir. Quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je pouvais comprendre sa peine, cette tristesse qui vous submerge si soudainement. On ne peut la faire taire, on ne peut l'étouffer non plus, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est apprendre a vivre avec elle. C'est tellement douloureux. Sans que je n'aie a dire un mot, Sai repris.

-Il vit avec son frère depuis ce temps. Mais n'empêche que depuis cette accident, Sasuke a changer du tout au tout.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

Sai eut un léger rire.

-Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais Sasuke avais l'habitude de sourire, de faire des blagues, d'être toujours énergique, d'être un vrai gamins quoi. Après l'évènement, il a changé Sakura. Il est devenu très dur, enfin ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas sa vraie facette. Je ne le vois plus sourire.

-Et, Naruto?

-Sasuke a délaissé Naruto. Il ne lui parlait plus et il l'ignorait a l'école. Naruto n'à jamais abandonner a vouloir aider son ami. Puis un jour, pendant que Naruto s'étais donner comme défit de le ramener, il a manqué se faire frapper par un camion devant les yeux de Sasuke. J'étais avec Naruto et si je n'aurais pas été la, il serait peut-être mort a l'heure qui l'est. Sasuke na rien fait, il a regardé la scène comme un vulgaire spectateur. Depuis ce jour, Naruto a abandonner tout espoir et ils en sont même venue a ce détester.

Je ne fis pas une geste. Sai ne me regardais même plus. Je pleurais, je pleurais énormément mais cette fois en silence. Je ne pouvais croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment Sasuke avait-il pue changer autant? Je ne le connaissais pas ainsi. Oui il pouvait être un véritable abrutit, mais il me souriait souvent, il me parlait normalement. Je ne pouvais croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Naruto devait tant souffrir. Comment une si belle et grande amitié peut elle se fendre aussi rapidement?

-Et toi Sakura, tu es la seule chose qui les unit aujourd'hui.

A travers mes larmes, je parvenais quand même a parler.

-Pourquoi?

Sai me fit un triste sourire.

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Allez viens, je te raccompagne cher toi.

Sai se leva et me tendis sa main.

-Merci et…désolé Sai.

Son visage reprit ses traits normaux. Son sourire me revint et je du avouer que pour la première fois, se sourire me réconforta un peu.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez trouver ca comment ? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!! Bon, alors voila la suite! J'ai eu un peu de retard mais je ne cesse d'être harcelé par mon écoles et tout c'est travaux a faire =( snif** Mais rien ne m'arrête et j'ai réussit a écrire la suite ^^! J'èspère que vous aller aimer !**

* * *

Je ne sais combien de fois ma mère ma répéter que la vie n'est pas toujours belle, qu'elle est parsemé d'embûches. Mais jamais elle ne ma dites que sa serais aussi dur. Je suis seule, a me battre contre cette maladie que l'on nomme amour. Je combattais, essayant de mon mieux pour rester debout et ne pas abandonner. Pourtant, il y a des moments ou tout se qu'on veut, c'est laisser tomber et prier pour que rien de plus n'arrive. Mais je m'étais interdite de le faire et cette loi était incontournable. Je devais rester forte et sourire a la vie, comme Naruto. C'est fou ce qu'en une journée il a pu m'apporter. La joie, la confiance, la paix, l'incertitude, l'espérance… Je voulais croire en lui. Alors ce matin, quand je m'étais aperçus que j'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil et que je m'étais levé en retard, je l'ai vue a ma porte, assis sur le perron entrain de m'attendre. Aussitôt, il me donna envie de sourire. Je lui avais ouvert la porte et, ensemble, nous nous étions diriger vers l'école. Il avais été inquiet pour moi suite a ma disparition et même s'il semblais très alerté par tout ça, je ne m'étais pas empêcher de rire. Sa présence m'apaisait et je le lui faisais savoir.

-Bon, vu qu'on est en retard, il faudrait au moins qu'on ait l'air essoufflé quand on va rentrer dans la classe.

-C'est trop tard pour courir Naruto, la classe est même pas a deux mètres de nous.

Il me fit un sourire des plus diaboliques. Doucement, il se rapprocha de moi, tendant les mains comme s'il étais prêt a me sauter dessus.

-Dis Sakura…t'es chatouilleuse..?

Je reculai d'instinct.

-Non! Non, pas ça!

-Trop tard..!

Puis il me sauta littéralement dessus. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, il était bien trop fort. Il me chatouillait le dessous des bras, le haut des hanches et même qu'il réussit a me chatouiller le ventre. Je riais tellement que j'avais peur de déranger toute les autre classe autour de nous. Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer tellement je manquais d'air. Alors je le repoussai d'un grand cou sec et m'enfuis vers la classe.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas!

Aussitôt, il me prit en chasse et me rattrapa et au moment même ou j'allais ouvrir la porte de la classe.

-Arrête…Ha haha!

Il continua son attaque de plus belle.

-C'est bon…!! Ha haha, arrête!

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous nos yeux. Naruto leva le visage et je vis son expression changer du tout au tout. Son sourire disparut et ses traits devinrent de glace. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se tenait en arrière de moi. Je sentais presque la chaleur de son corps venir s'immiscer sur mon dos. Mes jambes commencèrent a trembler et mon cœur s'affola immédiatement. Je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction de sa présence. Alors je me retournai, prête a affronter son regard si envoûtant. Je lui fis face et, a ma grande surprise, il ne me regardait même pas, ni Naruto d'ailleurs. Ses yeux fixaient un point qui m'était inconnue. Je compris pourquoi, il m'ignorait. _Je te laisse tranquille Sakura. _Tout d'un cou, les mots qu'il avait prononcés prirent un sens. Il n'avait pas dit ça juste pour hier ou bien juste pour cesser de m'approcher, il disait ca, pour toujours..? Sasuke m'abandonnais? Il ne voulait plus de moi…

-N-Non…

Son regard croisa la mien un instant. Je ne vis aucune émotion émerger de ceux-ci. Ses yeux étaient vide, ils étaient noir comme le néant. Aucune expression, aucun message, il n'y avait rien.

-Ce n'est que Haruno et Uzumaki, Madame. S'écria Sasuke au professeur.

Haruno..? Depuis quand il m'appelait par mon nom de famille?

-Bon, alors rentrer vous deux! Interpella la professeur.

Je jetai un regard a Naruto, celui-ci n'avais pas changé. Malgré qu'il eu été de glace, je voyais bien la peine qui le submergeais, la même souffrance qui m'attaquais. Je commençais a comprendre pourquoi je me sentais si proche de lui. Nous souffrions d'un amour a sens unique. Sasuke nous avais tout les deux laisser de côté, accrocher a un espoir qui nous étais vain mais pourtant si important. L'amour et l'amitié sont deux sentiments très différent, mais tout deux ne perdent jamais ce en quoi ils croient, l'être aimé est tout ce qui compte. Rentrant dans la classe, suivis de Sasuke, je vis Ino assise a côté d'un siège vide comme d'habitude. Naruto me fit un léger sourire et alla s'asseoir a côté d'un de ses ami, et me laissa aller voir Ino tandis que Sasuke ne nous accorda aucune attention. Mon cœur bâta encore plus vite quand je vis le regard de mon amie se poser sur moi. L'image d'elle avec Sasuke revint dans mon esprit. Je pris place tandis qu'elle m'accorda un large sourire.

-Alors Sakura, on dirait que toi et Naruto sa clique? Me dit-elle, sourire en coin.

Je soupirai. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie de lui parler, c'étais bien de Naruto.

-Ce n'est qu'un ami.

-Ouais ouais, elles disent tout ça.

Je posai mon regard sur elle, je n'avais pas envie de rigoler.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien de qui je suis amou-

-reuse…Je sais. Désolé. Alors ce soir, tu viens toujours a la maison?

-Oui.

Comment, comment pouvais-je lui demander ce qu'elle faisait avec Sasuke hier? Peut-être n'était-ce que pour la ramener a la maison. N'empêcher qu'elle connaissait mes sentiments pour lui, qu'elle savait que si je les voyais, j'allais souffrir. Alors pourquoi? Je la regardai du coin de l'œil. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de normal. Elle avait son petit sourire idiot au coin que j'adorais tant. Ses grand yeux noir semblaient concentrer sur ses notes qu'elle écrivais au fur et a mesure que la professeur les inscrivaient au tableau. Quand elle s'aperçus que je l'observais, elle me fit un doux sourire et retourna a son travail. C'était bel et bien mon Ino, elle n'était en rien différente. Comment pouvais-je me résoudre à être en colère contre elle..? Je ne le pouvais pas. Alors je décidai de me résigner et a me forcer d'oublier se que j'avais vue hier.

-Sakura…Tu te fais mater.

Je me retournai vers mon amie.

-Hein..? T'es sur que ce n'est pas toi?

Elle eut un léger rire.

-Non, regarde…

Je suivi son regard qui allait et venais de gauche a droite. Derrière nous, dans la ranger du fond, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Naruto. Celui-ci détourna la tête dès qu'il me vit. Je fus légèrement surprise mais pas plus que ça, il n'y avait rien d'étrange a ce qu'un ami nous regarde. Puis, Ino me tapa l'épaule et pointa du doigt quelqu'un au milieu de la classe. La, je fis un saut. Au centre de la salle, a quelque pupitre du notre, il y avait Sasuke. Celui-ci ne m'adressa aucun regard. Pourtant, dès que je le vis, je fus absorbé dans son champ magnétique. Je ne pouvais détourner les yeux, j'étais prise au piège. Comment pouvait-il m'être si attirant? Tout de lui me faisait fondre. Ses yeux d'encre dans lesquelles je me perdais je ne sais combien de temps, ses cheveux d'ébènes ou quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front, le rendant très sexy, les traits de son visage impassible qui le rendais mystérieux, son corps si fort et beau et ses bras musclé dans lesquelles je rêvais de me trouver. Je fulminais, je n'avais pas besoin de repenser a tout ca. Pourquoi Ino m'oblige telle a regarder cette vu si diabolique?

-Tu délire, Sasuke ne m'adresse aucun regard.

Elle me fit un de ces sourire ou on sait que les gens on quelque chose en arrière de la tête.

-Mmmmm!

-Mais quoi?!

Elle rit de nouveau.

-Il y a rien de plus mignon qu'une fille amoureuse..!

Je détournai les yeux, rouge de gêne.

-Idiote.

-Haha, je t'aime aussi!

Je dois reconnaître que la vie ce n'est pas facile. Nous avons tous notre chemin a faire et même si quelques fois sa peut être dur, la balade en vaut la peine. Il y aura toujours des collines a grimper et quelques fois des montagnes. Parfois on voudra abandonner et ne plus avancer. Mais il y aura toujours de l'espoir, peut importe le chemin que l'on prend. Car derrière toutes ses montagnes, il y a l'accomplissement, le bonheur d'avoir réussit. On peut être seul dans ces étapes mais il faut savoir que des gens, des amis ne sont pas loin derrière. Certains pourrons nous laisser tomber mais sache que plusieurs resteront a nos côtés car ils nous aiment, car ils croient en nous. Même si un jour, le néant peut nous submerger, qu'un trou se forme dans notre poitrine car la montagne est trop apique, il faudra savoir quand prendre une pause. La vie est longue, nous ne sommes pas sur terre pour tout faire vite, sans prendre le temps d'arrêter un moment pour pouvoir admirer la vue qu'on a du haut de cette montagne. J'ai longtemps songé a prendre cette pause. Mais est-ce une bonne idée..? Si je laisse tout derrière un moment, est-ce que tout va changer et quand je reviendrais, plus rien ne sera pareil ? J'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver, j'ai trop peur. Alors je continue a avancer, d'un pas lent et incertain.

_P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur…captivant…_

Sasuke est pour moi une vague dans l'océan. Personne ne peut l'attraper. Ses pensés, ses gestes et ses paroles ne pourrons jamais être révélé d'avance, puisqu'il peut changer a tout moment. Il est le maître de ses mouvements. Lui seul sait ou il va, ce qu'il fait et qu'il fera. Il est libre et avance sans se soucier des autres aux alentours car lui, il ne doit rien a personne. C'est un homme incompris, qui n'a besoin que de sa propre personne pour vivre. Il est indépendant, il n'a besoin de rien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire. Une vague, une vrai, n'est jamais seule. Dans l'océan, une vague est toujours accompagnée par d'autres, peut-être plus petite, mais qui donne toute leur force et leur énergie pour ne pas la perdre. On naît et meurt seul, alors c'est pour ca qu'on vie notre vie dépendant des autres. Seul, on souffre, alors c'est pourquoi je m'accroche tout de même a cette grande vague, car je ne veux pas la laisser tomber et même si je ne compte pas pour elle, sache qu'elle, elle compte pour moi.

Alors Sasuke, même si je ne sens plus ton regard, même si tu m'ignore et que tu ne veux plus me voir, moi je ne peux pas arrêter de te suivre. Tu m'es trop précieux, je ne veux pas te perdre. Ne m'en veux pas si je continue a te pourchasser, a vouloir être près de toi. Ton passé, je le comprends parfaitement. Je veux t'aider a te délivrer de cette tristesse, de cette immense peine et surtout de cette colère sans fond. Alors ne me déteste pas, je t'en pris, ne me regarde plus comme-ci je n'étais personne.

-Dis, tu vas la manger?

-Hm…?

-Ta part de pizza, tu y a pas toucher.

-Et alors?

Ino me fit une grimace.

-Alors moi je vais la manger!

Aussitôt, elle arracha ma part de pizza de mon assiette comme une vrai carnivore.

-Dis, si t'avais si faim t'avais qu'a te préparer un lunch, andouille!

-Hmmm…Désolé…! Dit-elle avec deux beaux morceaux de poivrons entre les dents.

-Pourquoi c'est aussi calme aujourd'hui?

Je m'étais retourné vers le reste de la cafétéria et y avais constaté que peux d'étudiant y étais installer. D'habitude si peuplé, la cafétéria étais un vrai territoire d'éléphants auparavant.

-Bah ta vue le temps qui fait!? Le soleil frappe toute la ville, je paris qu'ils sont tous dehors!

Je posai mon regard sur elle, toujours entrain de bouffer ma part de pizza avec ses deux morceaux de poivrons entre les dents. Cette vue m'arracha un sourire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons faire un tour dehors.

-Ouais, sa serais rafraîchissant.

Je ris.

-Avant qu'on parte, on ira faire un tour des les toilette, histoire de rire un bon cou.

-Hein..?

-Viens, je crois que tu n'apprécieras pas. Hahaha!

Après une belle grimace dégoûter d'Ino suite a la vue de son beau sourire, nous nous empressons de nous rendre dans la cour. Le soleil resplendissait dans le ciel, offrant une douche chaleur a mon corps. Tout était illuminer et mes yeux se délectais de cette beauté. J'avançai avec Ino vers le centre de la cour. Tout en parlant de tout et de rien, je me mise a regarder les alentours. Des étudiants étaient accotés sur les murs de l'école, flânant et riant sûrement des blagues de leurs amis. D'autres mangeaient sur les tables a pique-niques, profitant de la présence du soleil. Je voyais aussi plusieurs élèves coucher sur le gazon, regardant les nuages. Ino cessa brusquement sa marche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Celle-ci se retourna vers moi. Son visage exprimait le dégoût et la haine.

-C'est cette fille, enfaîte cette conasse.

Elle me pointa du doigt un élève qui sortais de l'école. Je la regardai et je n'eus même pas à voir son visage que je reconnue immédiatement qui elle était d'après sa démarche. De la façon dont elle faisait basculer ses hanches, je ne pus que reconnaître Karin, la pouf qui colle Sasuke. Mon expression prit aussitôt la même que celle d'Ino.

-Moi je comprends pourquoi je ne l'aime pas mais toi, elle ne ta rien fait Ino, non?

-Bien…quand tu es parti avec Sasuke hier, elle n'a pas cessé de t'insulter.

-Oh! Elle est gentille dis donc!

-Tu parle! J'en avais tellement assez de l'entendre parler que je lui aie foutu une baffe!

J'étouffai quasiment.

-T-Tu tu quoi?!

Celle-ci soupira.

-Tu sais bien que non, mais je l'aurais fait! Je me suis juste contenter de remettre cette conne a sa place.

Je ris. Ino avait toujours eu un fort caractère, et encore aujourd'hui elle le prouvait.

-Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

-Ouais…Oh! Tu peux me dire ce que t'es allé faire avec Sasuke!?

Oups, la question fatidique.

-Euh, bah …nous sommes allés mettre un nouveau passement sur ma blessure puisqu'elle me faisait mal.

Je n'aimais pas, enfaîte je détestais mentir a ma meilleure amie. Mais comment voulez-vous que je suis dise la vérité? Elle m'aurait sûrement blâmé ou même qu'elle serait déçu au point de m'ignorer elle aussi et sa, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ca. Je m'étais juré de garder se secret pour moi. Alors pardonne-moi Ino.

-Ouais, alors tu guéris bien?

-Oui, sa cicatrise vite.

-Tant mieux.

Ino repris sa marche, dès qu'elle fut assé loin pour ne plus entendre mon cœur battre, je laissai échapper un immense soupir de soulagement. J'accouru pour la rejoindre et au moment même ou je fus assez proche pour stopper ma course, celle-ci s'arrêta de nouveau très brusquement et hélas, je lui fonçai dessus.

-Ouah! Préviens quand t'arrête comme ça!

Elle se retourna très rapidement vers moi et sans que je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que se soit, elle plaqua sa main contre mes yeux.

-H-Hey!

-Sakura! Sakura ne regarde pas!

-Quoi?!

Je pus sentir la panique dans sa voix, ce qui m'incita d'avantage a vouloir regarder. Je chercha a prendre sa main pour la pousser mais Ino semblait déterminer a me boucher la vue.

-Arrête bon sans!

-Non...S-Sasuke..!

Son nom provoqua un déclenchement en moi, il s'agissait de lui. Elle n'eus pas a prononcer son nom une deuxième fois que je parvenais a me détacher de ses mains.

-Non!

La, devant moi, il y avait Sasuke. Il était couché sur le sol avec d'autre étudiant aux alentours. Je tremblais, mon cœur commença a battre de plus en plus vite. Je savais maintenant ce qu'étais venue faire Karin. Car non seulement Sasuke étais étendue sur le gazon, mais il y avait aussi cette garce coucher sur lui qui l'embrassait a pleine bouche. Mes jambes ne tenaient plus en place. Je sentais ma peine, ma souffrance monter en moi. Elle arrivait si rapidement que je savais que je ne pourrais pas la garder enfermer cette fois-ci. Je vis la main de Sasuke se poser sur les hanches de Karin, essayant de s'immiscer sous le chandail de celle-ci. Était-ce un cauchemar? Oui, sa ne pouvais être que ça. Je sentis les larmes qui commençais a couler. Non, non pas ça!

-Sakura!

Des mains se posèrent sur mes yeux si brusquement que je n'eus aucun temps pour riposter. Celui-ci me fit basculer vers l'arrière et me colla contre le torse de quelqu'un.

-J-Je…je…

-Ca va Sakura, je suis la.

La voix de Naruto me rassura. Il était la, il était près de moi. Les battements de mon cœur ralentir un peu, me laissant du même cou commencer a pouvoir respirer normalement. Pourtant, la peine était toujours présente et ça, je ne pouvais rien faire pour qu'elle cesse.

- Ino, amène-la ailleurs s'il te plait. Intervenu de nouveau Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Réglé quelques comptes.

Un petit silence ce fût.

-Ne vas pas faire de conneries. Aller viens Sakura.

Tout ce que je pus sentir, ce fus la main d'Ino sur mon épaule, plus rien d'autre n'existait.

* * *

Naruto n'étais pas quelqu'un de très costaud mais, son allure laissait paraître un homme confiant, un peu rebelle et toujours des plus décontracter, ce qui compensais largement avec son manque de muscle. Beaucoup disait que si jamais il décidait de laisser tomber son côté enfantin et qu'il adoptait un comportement plus sérieux et indifférent, il deviendrait des plus attirant et surtout, populaire. Mais celui-ci n'allais pas changer pour un centime. Il était ce qu'il était, et il en était fier. Un homme qui cherchera toujours à pourvoir dépassé les limites de l'impossible. Un homme déterminer et pourtant un peu décrocher de la réalité. Un homme juste et honnête, qui prend la vie du bon côté, peu importe ce qu'elle advient et surtout, un homme que même si le désespoir l'envahie, il saura toujours quoi faire. Alors celui-ci avançais droit vers sa destination, dans un calme insoutenable. Il était furieux, non, plutôt furax. Il avait encore les main trempé, mouillé par les larmes de sa bien aimée. Son regard, pendant sa marche, se posa une dernière fois vers elle. Ses yeux émeraude n'avaient pas le droit de laisser transparaître cette émotion des plus déchirantes. Une tristesse si pure et vrai, qu'il était dur de ne pas se mettre en colère devant la cause de cette détresse. Ses longs cheveux claires qui avaient l'habitude de briller sous les rayons du soleil, collait aux larmes qui roulaient lentement sur ses belles joues rose, laissant le temps au spectateur de bien voir son chagrin l'envahir et la détruire. Alors Naruto avançait calmement vers sa proie. Ses jointures devenaient blanches, mais il fallait qu'il se retienne de le frapper. Il avait beau vouloir briser l'être qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, c'était l'homme que Sakura aimait du plus profond de son être. De plus, même s'il ne souhaitait pas l'admettre, c'étais aussi son plus vieux de tous et surtout, son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa. Et cela, ça le faisait rager de plus en plus. Dès qu'il arriva près de lui, il ne se gêna pas une seconde pour lui donner un léger coup de pied sur la jambe, ce qui interrompit le beau ténébreux dans son élan de passion et du même cou la jeune rousse qui se trouvais sur lui. Aussitôt que le brun reconnue son rivale de toujours, il se débarrassa de Karin comme d'un vulgaire objet. Celle-ci, un peu vexer, se releva d'un cou et prit une posture des plus attirantes, espérant reconquérir l'attention de Sasuke. Hélas, le regard du beau brun était ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Naruto. Non seulement il était en colère puisqu'il lui avait enlevé tout son envie de plaisir avec la rousse mais aussi, il était des plus surpris car c'était la première fois, depuis le fameuse accident de la route, que Naruto venait le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda Sasuke, impatient.

-Je vais tout faire pour l'avoir.

-De quoi tu parles?

Naruto eut un petit sourire.

-Tu le sais très bien. Je vais te la volée Sasuke. Je vais obtenir son cœur et dès que je l'aurai, tu ne pourrais plus jamais la récupéré. Jamais, tu comprends? Alors tu peux continuer de la faire souffrir autant que tu veux, moi je la protégerai. Et le jour où tu la verras dans mes bras, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, alors prépare toi!

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Alors c'est un défit?

-Non, cette fois c'est la guerre.

-J'aime bien les jeux difficile, c'est plus amusant.

Naruto se pencha vers lui, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre eux désormais.

-Tu te trompes Sasuke, c'est loin d'être un jeu.

-Ah oui?

Naruto garda un regard de marbre devant cette remarque, contrôlant ses émotions.

-Si tu ne la veux pas, pourquoi ne pas me la laisser?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ca?

Le blond rapprocha de plus en plus son visage vers Sasuke, jusqu'au moment ou il fût sûr qu'il ne serait entendue que par lui.

-Mais je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne le feras pas, après tout, j-…

Naruto fût couper brusquement par la main de Sasuke qui avait soudainement saisit son collet. Leurs yeux se fixaient mutuellement, il n'y avait aucune place pour les mots, seul leur regards pesant suffisait pour transmettre leur émotions.

-Tu joues avec le feu. Reprit Sasuke, avec une voix a faire frémir le plus robuste d'une armée.

-Oh, mais je ne joue jamais moi. Je fais face a la vie, je ne recule pas de peur devant cette réalité.

Sasuke lâcha la chemise du blond avec une telle force qu'il fit basculer Naruto vers l'arrière. Tout deux se levèrent, ne quittant jamais l'autre des yeux. Sasuke, après quelques secondes, tourna le dos a son ancien ami.

-Les gens, leur vie, leur perception de la réalité, personne n'est pareil. Dit-il avant de commencer a s'éloigner, talonner par une jeune rousse, époustoufler devant l'affront auquel elle avait assister, comme plusieurs autres élèves.

-Et alors !? S'écria Naruto. Ca ne signifie pas que je suis plus fort ou même que je n'ai pas peur! Tout le monde a peur Sasuke, mais il faut apprendre a faire face a ça!

Naruto posa son regard d'azur sur le dos de son meilleur ami, qui continuait d'avancer, ignorant sa remarque. Sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une immense tristesse le submergea. Il ne souhaitait pas cette situation, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité. Mais que peut-on faire devant un tel obstacle? L'amour est une chose bien difficile a comprendre. Alors qu'il le considère comme le seul vrai ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, pourquoi est-il entrain de lui foncer dessus?

* * *

Il faut combien de larmes pour noyer un chagrin d'amour? Des dizaines? Des centaines ou bien des milliers? Je crois qu'il n'y en aura jamais assez. Il faut pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à en plus finir. Évacuer toute cette peine et cette souffrance, la laisser nous quitter, tranquillement mais sûrement. Enfin, c'est ce que je j'espère. J'aimerais tant comprendre le sens le la vie. Nous sommes ici pour apprendre a vivre. Nous savons tous que ca ne sera jamais toujours joyeux, qu'il y aura des obstacles a surmonter. Est-ce que c'est trop égoïste de dire que je n'en veux plus? Que je mérite autre chose que cette douleur béante qui grandi de plus en plus dans mon cœur? C'est vrai, je n'en peu plus! Alors que je t'aime tant, toi tu ne tourne même pas les yeux vers moi. Tu t'es servis de moi, tu ma prise pour un objet avec lequel tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voulais, et maintenant que tu ne veux plus de moi, tu me remplace? Je détestais ce qu'il faisait, alors pourquoi je continuais a l'aimer?

_Son sourire, tu aimes son sourire._

Un sourire si tendre, beau et honnête. C'étais quand il me souriait que je retrouvais cette impression de parfait bonheur, que j'avais l'impression d'être avec le vrai Sasuke, celui que j'aime.

_Pense a ses yeux, si profond._

Comment pouvais-je résister a ses yeux? Le noir de ses yeux était si envoûtant qu'il me donnait envie de plonger a l'intérieurs et de m'y perdre a jamais. Quand je lui parlais, il me suffisait de croiser son regard pour savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non, ses yeux ne me mentaient jamais.

_Tu oublies ses moments de sincérité, ceux qui t'on conquit._

Oui, je ne pouvais oublier les instants ou je me retrouvais seul en sa compagnie, comme ce moment sur le toits, ou j'ai eu droit a sa vrai facette. C'étais un homme sincère, paisible et même s'il pouvait paraître très imbuvable quelques fois, il restait gentil et serviable. Il ma séduite et j'ai détesté ca. Je ne parvenais pas a comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je m'étais donné a lui, et je m'en voulais énormément pour ca. Alors j'avais continué de l'approcher afin de lui faire parvenir toute ma haine, et pourtant, c'est a cause de ces moments ou je souhaitais le détester de plus en plus, que je suis tomber amoureuse.

_Maintenant, tu as mal._

Oui je souffre, je souffre énormément. Je suis assise seule dans l'infirmerie a pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps. Seule, a côté de ce lit qui aurais pue tout sceller. Alors qu'Ino est partie me chercher une boite de mouchoir, je ne me retiens plus. A quoi sa servais? Je retenais toutes mes peines dans une bulle, une bulle qui allai finir par éclater un jour. Étrangement, même si je pleure et que je cris mon chagrin, je semble aller mieux. Cette sensation n'est pas réconfortante, oh non! Mais la faire évacuer me donne l'impression qu'une douce brise, qu'un nouveau vent vient me caresser le visage.

_P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur…captivant, fragile…_

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Je me retournai, étonné. Ino était devant moi, essouffler comme jamais.

-Que..?

-Sasuke et Naruto sont en pleine bagarre!!

* * *

Alors?? Vos impressions ? Laisser des reviews ^^ La suite bientôt ;)

Merci de me lire!


	5. Chapter 5

**ARGG!!!! PARDON PARDON de ma lenteur!! O_O Comme je l'ai dit pour ma dernière histoire (Que j'ai finis d'ailleurs ^^) J'ai un gros problème avec mon PC O_O!!! Je n'ai pas pu écrire durant 2 semaines Sniff*** Mais j'ai enfin finis la suite!! =D (Bah faut dire que j'ai continuer d'écrire un peu dans mes cours mais Chuutt!! XD) Je vous publie la suite et en échange j'espère des reviews ;)! Bonne Lecture!! **

* * *

P.S.L'amour c'est comme une fleur...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni vraiment comment mes jambes on pu se lever si rapidement mais, je courrais désormais vers la cours arrière. Mon esprit était vide, je ne savais pas quoi pensée. Enfaite, je ne comprenais pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Sasuke et Naruto ne pouvait pas se battre, ils n'avaient pas le droit de transformer cette amitié qui avait été si vrai et belle en une vrai guerre d'ennemies. Je ne voulais pas de cette bagarre, ils étaient si important pour moi. L'un était l'homme de mes rêves, de mes pensées et de mon cœur tandis que l'autre était l'espoir, le confident et le bonheur. Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais choisir s'il le fallait. Je les aime. Je les aime chacun d'un amour si fort et pourtant si différent.

Espèces d'imbéciles! Pourquoi étaient-ils entrain de se battre? Naruto n'avait aucune haine envers Sasuke, non? Ses yeux disaient qu'il l'aimait, qu'il espérait toujours pouvoir retrouver l'ami qu'il avait tant chéri autrefois. Sa confiance envers Sasuke avait disparut? Il ne croyait plus en lui? Non! Naruto était un homme fier et détermine. Il n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement. Je croyais en eux. Ils avaient ma confiance, alors ils n'avaient pas le droit de la mettre en doute. Espèces d'idiots! Espèces de crétins! Oui, ils étaient vraiment une belle paire d'insignifiants! Ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient tellement! L'amitié ce n'est pas ca! Je veux croire en eux. Alors cessez cette stupide bagarre!

Je poussa la porte qui menait a l'extérieur. Ma peau se réchauffa immédiatement des rayons du soleil qui brillait fortement dans le ciel. Il faisait très chaud. Je m'arrêtai un instant et j'entendis des bruits de pas venant de derrière. Ino m'avait suivi. Elle semblait essoufflée mais elle ne dit rien. Croisant son regard, je devinai qu'elle pensait comme moi, il fallait les arrêter. Alors nous reprîmes notre course, bousculant certain étudiants qui approchait de la foule qui s'était formé autour d'eux. Je ne me gênai pas pour bousculer et écarter les élèves qui étaient sur notre chemin. Au moment où j'arrivais enfin au centre du cercle, je les vis.

Je n'y croyais pas, je ne pouvais pas y croire. On m'avait dit qu'ils étaient en pleine bagarre et pourtant je n'étais pas parvenue a les imaginer. Maintenant que je les voyais, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Le visage de Naruto avait beaucoup d'égratignures, même que l'une d'entre elle semblait saigner. Ses jointures étaient devenus blanche sous l'effet des cous qu'il avait donné a Sasuke. Sa veste lui avait été arrachée et seul son chandail blanc restait. De plus, son pantalon avait été déchiré, laissant un grand trou ou son genou droit. Il était amoché et j'avais peur de tourné mon regard vers Sasuke. Mais je devais me risquer a le voir, alors je posai mes yeux sur lui. Je gardai le silence a sa vue, essayent de retenir un crie. Il saignait. Une ligne de sang partait du côté gauche de son front et mourrait a son menton. Des marques de cou de poing paraissaient encore sur ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient presque autant décoiffé que ceux de Naruto. Enfin, mise a part ses vêtements froissé, ses jointures avaient quelques marques de sang et se qui m'étonna, c'est que j'étais presque sur que se n'était pas son sang. Je les vis revenir a la charge l'un vers l'autre. Le poing levé, ils étaient encore prêt a frappé. Je ne désirais pas voir ça. Je ne voulais pas de ca. Alors encore une fois, mes jambes devancèrent mon esprit. J'entendis les cries d'Ino, me demandant de revenir. Je l'ignorai. Je ne voulais pas les voir se détruire. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire pour les arrêter mais je savais que si je restais la, a les regarder, rien n'allait changer. Alors je courrais vers eux. Ou plutôt, je fonçais droit sur eux. Je me moquais d'être blessé, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'ils cessent.

-Arrêter!

Je fermais les yeux, me préparant au choc. J'attendis un peu mais rien ne vint. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Sasuke et Naruto immobiliser par deux enseignants. Mon professeur de français tenait Sasuke par la taille tandis que le prof de gym avait agrippé Naruto par le bras. Je me tenais entre eux, les fixant chacun a leur tour, sans pour autant prononcer un mot. Leurs regards étaient poser sur moi, je les sentais parfaitement m'observer.

-Sa suffit les gars! Lança monsieur Kakashi. Rentrer soigné vos blessures et ensuite je vous veux tout les deux dans mon bureau!

Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte du professeur. Naruto fit de même mais, celui-ci s'approcha de moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et je devinais qu'il était fâché contre mon intervention. Il passa devant moi et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Lentement, il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de lui, sous la surveillance vigilante de monsieur Kakashi. Deux mots sortirent de sa bouche. Deux mots incompris de tous, sauf eux.

-Espèce d'égoïste!

Puis, sans que quiconque aie pu prédire quelque chose, Naruto asséna un grand cou de poing a Sasuke, attirant ainsi les cris de la foule. Je restai figer, incapable de comprendre quoi que se soit. Le professeur de gym reprit Naruto par le bras et l'attira loin de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait basculé vers l'arrière sous le choc du cou. Il releva son visage vers Naruto. Son regard était terrifiant, presque glacial. Sans dire un mot, il se retourna et bouscula les gens de gestes brusque afin de passer et de quitter les lieux. Puis, je vis Naruto faire de même. Leurs dos m'apparaissaient chacun d'un côté opposé. Devais-je en suivre un? Je les regardais intensément chacun a leur tour. Je voulais les suivre. Je voulais aller les aidé. Mais lequel devais-je allé voir? Mes yeux passèrent encore une fois de l'un a l'autre. Puis, tout deux rentrèrent dans l'école, chacun a une porte différente. L'un a ma gauche et l'autre a ma droite. Je fermai les paupières, et tandis que les élèves autour de moi se dispersaient, je me retournai vers la gauche. Me dirigeant vers la porte a laquelle il était entré. Une question, une seule question me brulait les lèvres; Pourquoi cette bataille?

-Sakura!?

Je m'arrêtai une seconde pour me retourner vers mon amie. Celle-ci semblait inquiète.

-Ca va Ino, je vais juste lui parlé.

-Hm, tu veux que je vienne?

Je lui souris.

-Non, je vais m'en sortir seule.

-D'accord, reviens me voir si tu as besoin de moi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

-Merci, on se voit en math tout a l'heure.

-Je te garde une place.

Je ris subtilement. Celle-ci me rendit mon sourire.

-Comme d'habitude! Déclarais-je avant de me retourner.

Puis, je rentrai dans l'école. J'avais ma petite idée ou il avait pu se diriger. Il faut dire que deviner ou pouvais bien se trouver une personne blessé c'était assez fastoche. Si vous n'avez pas compris, et bien je vous plains. J'arrivai en un rien de temps à l'infirmerie. J'étais sur qu'il serait seul puisque je savais que l'autre n'irais pas la. Je donnai un cou sur la porte avant d'ouvrir. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je le vis. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers moi. Je savais que je devais briser la glace. Lui, il était bien trop en colère pour dire quoi que se soit. Ses grands yeux bleus me scrutaient de fond en comble. Je devinais qu'il avait tout de même une chose a me dire. Je m'approchai de lui et saisit la serviette qu'il avait porté a son front. Je passai celle-ci sur ses blessures. Je pouvais presque croire que sa joue avait encore la marque d'un poing. Je caressai doucement l'une de ses entailles et il poussa un léger grognement a se contact.

-Désolé…

Je voulu continuer de le soigné mais celui-ci me saisis le poignet, arrêtant mon geste. Son regard était plongé dans le mien. Une sorte de tension régnait a travers se silence. Tout ce que j'entendais, c'était les battements de nos cœurs.

-Ne refait plus jamais sa.

J'avais l'impression de fondre. Ses yeux me donnait envie de pleurer tellement je pouvais lire la souffrance dans ceux-ci. La peine et la souffrance. Il avait de la difficulté à me regarder désormais. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait me fuir.

-Ne te remet plus jamais dans mon chemin!

Puis, sans un avertissement, Naruto me pris dans ses bras. Son étreinte me surpris un moment mais il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que je la lui rende. Je le sentais trembler légèrement. Le contact de sa peau était froid malgré que je sentais une douce chaleur s'immiscer en moi. Cependant, j'avais une étrange impression de sécurité, comme-ci je savais que Naruto pouvais me protégé.

-J'ai eu si peur Sakura. T'es vraiment une idiote de t'être jeter entre nous! T'aurais pu te faire très mal!

-Q-Quoi?! Comment ca idiote? C'est vous les deux imbéciles qui on partit une bagarre!

Il me serra d'avantage contre son corps.

-Je sais mais…arggh! C'est vraiment un connard ce gars!

-Tu parles de Sasuke?

-Comment peut-il être aussi inconscient? Tu…Je vois bien combien tu tiens a lui, et lui il…

Je sursautai puis, me ravisa et décida de rester calme.

-Ne t'en fait pas…Sasuke, ne veux pas de moi. Depuis hier il a décidé de…m'ignorer…

Il silence ce fut. J'avais encore envie de laisser couler mes larmes. L'image de Sasuke entrain d'embrasser cette fille me percuta de plein fouet. J'avais l'impression qu'on voulait m'arracher le cœur. Mes mains commençaient a trembler et mon cœur a battre de plus en plus vite.

-Sakura…

-Non non, je vais bien..!

J'essayai de me libéré de ses bras mais celui-ci m'en empêcha, me ramenant avec encore plus de force contre lui. J'avais de la difficulté a bien respirer. Je le sentis enfoncer son visage dans mon épaule. Que se passait-il ?

-Pardon Sakura…Pardon!!

-Tu n'as rien a te faire pardonner, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Sasuke…

-Non!

Je cessai de parler, ne comprenant pas la situation.

-C'est de ma faute Sakura! J-J'ai triché!

-De quoi tu parles?

Son souffle était saccadé. Apparemment ce qu'il voulait me dire lui pesait beaucoup sur le cœur. Ce qui m'intriguait d'avantage.

-Nous avons fait un match de basket, Sasuke et moi. Tu te rappelles?

Lentement, les images de la troupes de filles qui les entourais en criant leur nom me revint a l'esprit. Puis, les paroles d'Ino revinrent également. _Sasuke et Naruto font un match et ce n'est pas qu'amicale. _Je me souvenais parfaitement, ils avaient disputé un match la veille. Cette même journée Sasuke m'avait abandonné.

-Oui et alors?

-Et bien, il y avait un pari en jeu.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Continue…

-Celui qui perdait le match devait te laisser tranquille a partir de la fin des classes.

Je figeai. Un pari qui me concernait? Mais pourquoi?

-Je suis désolé Sakura! J'ai…tricher! Je connais Sasuke mieux que quiconque! Je sais que jouer avec les femmes se n'est pas son genre, j'avais tellement peur qu'il te fasse du mal! Surtout que moi…je…je tiens beaucoup a toi tu sais! Alors a la fin du match, je l'ai fait trébucher pour qu'il manque son tire.

-Tu regrettes n'est-ce pas?

Il me relâcha légèrement. Juste assez pour que nos deux visages puissent se faire face. Malgré que la peine fût imprégnée dans son regard, je pouvais discerner dans celui-ci une sorte de détermination, une confiance en lui qui m'étonna. Étrangement, cela me fit un peu peur.

-Non. Je veux te protégé de lui. Mais te voir souffrir ainsi, voir ton visage aussi triste ma fait comprendre mon geste. Je t'ai fait du tort, je le sais, alors c'est pour ca que je t'avoue la vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi-même je fais sa car…je sais que maintenant tu voudras retourner près de lui. Mais je te supplie de ne pas le faire! Cet homme…ce n'est plus le meilleur ami que j'ai connu.

Je ne savais pas quelle attitude prendre. Comment apprendre a faire face a une tel situation lorsqu'on y comprend presque rien? Naruto tenait a moi, sa je le comprenais. Il voulait me protégé de Sasuke, sa j'avais beaucoup de difficulté a comprendre pourquoi. Je croyais que pour lui Sasuke était toujours son meilleur ami. Mon esprit se perdait. Mes idées étaient mélangées. J'avais envie de pleurer et en même temps de me mettre en colère contre Naruto. Mais au fond de moi, je ne désirais rien de sa. Tout ce que je voulais c'était le prendre dans mes bras.

-Je comprends que pour toi Sasuke ait changé. Mais quelque part, je crois qu'au fond de toi tu l'aime toujours.

-Q-Quoi..? Comment es-tu au courant?

-Sai…

-Oh…tu sais Sakura, j'ai longtemps cru en lui. Mais je suis épuisé, je suis tanner t'attendre après quelqu'un qui ne reviendra pas.

-Alors pourquoi lui avoir proposé se pari?

-C'était pour toi! Je tiens a toi! Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser te faire souffrir! Pas toi, non.

Je tremblais légèrement. Heureusement il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Et cette bataille tout a l'heure? Ne me dit pas que c'était pour moi sinon je t'arrache la tête.

-Je…Il m'énerve.

-Oh, tu as décidé de te battre contre lui parce qu'il t'énerve?

Il détourna la tête. Je ne pris même pas une seconde pour le ramener vers moi. L'obligeant a me fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Répond.

-Je ne te dirais pas la vérité.

-Alors j'en conclu que j'ai raison.

-Argh! Bon d'accord! Peut-être…Peut-être que je veux encore croire en lui! Peut-être que j'espère qu'il redeviendra lui-même! Mais les raisons de notre bagarre n'ont pas tous rapports avec ca.

-Elles on rapport avec quoi?

-Sakura…je ne suis pas pour tout de dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Si je te demandais de me révéler tout tes secrets, le ferais-tu?

Je restai muette. La réponse était évidente.

-Bon, alors j'espère que tu comprends.

Je baissai les yeux, vaincu.

-N'es-tu pas en colère contre moi? A cause de moi…Sasuke ne peux plus t'approcher.

Je m'éloignai légèrement de lui, sachant pertinemment que ma réponse le choquera.

-Ce n'est pas un petit pari qui aura raison de moi.

Puis, il s'élança vers moi. J'eux juste assez de temps pour sortir de la salle et de fermer la porte derrière moi. J'entendais Naruto me crier de ne pas aller le voir mais, comment pouvais-je désobéir a mes envies? A mon cœur? Je restai la un moment, m'adossant contre la porte. Je sentais parfaitement la présence de Naruto derrière la porte, lui aussi appuyé sur celle-ci.

-Sakura…Je pourrais être milles fois mieux que lui.

-Peut-être…

- Pourrais tu me détesté un jour?

-Je ne crois pas…

-Suis-je important pour toi?

-Bien sur…

-M'aimes-tu?

-…

-C'est tout ce qui me fallait. Je n'abandonnerais pas Sakura.

Puis, je partis en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Merde! Comment pouvais-je être aussi stupide!? J'aurais tant voulu lui mentir. Pour qu'il n'espère rien. Pour qu'il abandonne. Mais maintenant tout est trop tard! Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de lui raconter des mensonges?

_Parce que tu désire qu'il ne te lâche pas._

Non! Moi la personne que j'aime c'est Sasuke! Sasuke, compris?

_Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non._

Je détestais vraiment ma conscience quelque fois! Elle savait vraiment me mettre dans des situations pas possibles! Que devais-je faire désormais? Oui, je devais aller le voir. Après tout, c'est pour lui que j'ai réussit a quitter Naruto.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ou le chercher, il pouvait être s'importe tout. Lorsque je passai près de certain élèves pour savoir s'ils avaient vue Sasuke, leur seule réponse était «_Pourquoi tu pleures?» _J'en avais plus qu'assez, j'ai bien le droit de pleurer si j'en avais envie! Je laissai donc de coté l'idée de demander de l'aide aux étudiants et décidai donc de le chercher par moi-même. Je gravissais chaque étage en repartant chaque fois, les mains vides. Les classes étaient soit tous vide ou bien remplie d'élèves attendant le début des cours. Même que je me risqua a fouiller la salle de chimie, rien. Bon sans! Ou pouvais bien se trouver cet imbécile! Je me trouvais maintenant au troisième étage. Regardant par la fenêtre, je vis que le soleil commençais a disparaître légèrement, laissant la place aux nuages. Il avait annoncé de la pluie pour la semaine, c'était étrange que le soleil soit présent aujourd'hui. A croire que tout est possible. _«C'est…apaisant.» _Oh! Mais oui! Je savais ou il se trouvait! Mais quelle idiote je suis de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je fonçai droit vers les escaliers. Regardant de chaque côté pour voir si je n'étais pas vue et dès que le moment se présenta, je m'éclipsai vers le toit. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. J'allais le voir. J'allais me retrouver seule avec lui.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment agir mais une chose était sur, je savais quoi lui dire. Je poussai la porte et en un instant, je me retrouvais sur le toit. Mes yeux le cherchaient désespérément. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais, j'avais peur. Peur de le voir, peur de souffrir, peur de tout se qui pourrais arriver. Malgré cela, j'avançais. Mes pas s'arrêtèrent tout près du même endroit où je m'étais précipité la dernière fois. Un mur qui nous cachait, qui empêchait les gens de nous voir. Je voyais son ombre, il était assis, adossé contre celui-ci. Je m'avançai encore plus près. Étrangement, il ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence. Puis, je fis le dernier pas qui me séparait de lui. Endormis. Il semblait dormir. Je lui fis face et me pencha vers lui, histoire de bien vérifier mes pensés. Son visage était si serein et si doux. Il semblait être dans un tel état de calme et de ben être que j'avais peur de le déranger. Pourtant, j'étais trop captiver par lui. Un ange. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Son visage était penché sur le côté, laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux retomber sur ses yeux. Il m'était fascinant. Décidément, je ne comprenais pas cet homme. Que pensait-il vraiment? Qu'était ses vraies intentions? Pourquoi avoir changé si subitement? Je n'en savais absolument rien et pourtant, je continuais de croire en lui. Je m'approchai d'avantage. Nos visages n'étaient qua quelques centimètres désormais. Je sentais presque son souffle sur moi. Je voulais le toucher. Doucement, je levai ma main vers sa joue. Mes doigts n'eurent le temps que d'effleurer sa peau avant d'être saisit brutalement par une main qui me projeta du même cou contre le mur. Sasuke se trouvais maintenant au dessus de moi tandis que j'étais quasiment coucher sur le sol, encore bouleverser par le déroulement rapide de la situation.

- Que fais-tu? Me demanda t-il.

-J-Je pourrais te poser la même question!

Je sentis quelques chose de mouiller me tomber sur la joue. Rapidement, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de sa blessure au front. Il ne l'avait pas soigné. J'essayai de me relever mais celui-ci m'en empêcha.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt a bouger.

-Quoi?! Mais tu es blessé, il faut te soigner!

Ses yeux étaient encré dans les miens avec une tel intensité que j'avais peur de bouger. Peur de ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, cette peur n'était qu'une impression car après tout, c'était Sasuke et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

- Laisse-moi t'aider Sasuke, je ne te mordrai pas.

-Non.

Puis celui-ci se leva, me libérant du même cou. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour se détourner de moi et commencer a quitter. «_Nous avons fait un pari…»_ Je fronçai les sourcils.

-C'est a cause du pari, c'est sa? Tu pars car tu n'as pas le droit de m'approcher?

Celui-ci cessa de marcher.

-Je ne pensait pas que tu étais du genre a t'abaisser a ces truck ridicule.

Il reprit sa route.

-Mais en même temps sa me prouve une chose.

Ses pas ralentirent tandis que je commençais a verser des larmes.

-Je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi. Je n'ai jamais été plus que sa, n'est-ce pas?

Il se retourna vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent et il ne fallu qu'un instant pour qu'il se retrouve a son point de départ. C'est-à-dire, tout près de moi. Sa main glissa sur ma joue, lentement. Elle alla caresser mes lèvres puis, elle descendit jusque dans mon cou. Elle semblait me redécouvrir. J'avais levé les yeux vers lui, ne regardant que ses yeux d'encre. Puis, il se pencha vers moi. Son autre main alla me caresser la nuque, me forçant ainsi a me rapprocher de son visage. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. Elles se découvraient de nouveau. Je m'éloignai un instant, pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion mais de la réalité. Constata mon écartement, il revint a la charge avec encore plus de force. N'attendant même pas mon consentement, il franchisa les barrières et enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche. Je suivais ses mouvements, rendant ce baiser des plus passionnants. Nos lèvres se retrouvais, se titillait, se goutais de nouveau. Plus rien n'existait. Il était le seul. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, afin de le garder contre moi. Mais celui-ci alla chercher mes mains pour ensuite les collé contre le mur, au dessus de ma tête. Empêchant tout déplacement de ma part. Il interrompit notre échange pour continuer ses baisers jusque dans mon cou. Léchant quelques fois le haut de ma poitrine, provoquant mes gémissements. Je le voulais tellement. Il effaça rapidement la distance qui séparait nos deux corps. Se collant d'avantage contre moi. Ses mains libérèrent mes bras, pour ensuite descendre le long de mon corps, parcourant parfaitement mes formes. Je le sentis toucher ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes hanches et enfin, il s'empressa de saisir ma taille pour se frayer un chemin a travers mes vêtements. Ses mains caressèrent le contour de mes seins, me forçant ainsi a lui en demander d'avantage. Puis, ramenant son visage près du mien, il colla sa joue contre la mienne. Sa peau était si douce. Je sentis son souffle venir s'immiscer dans mon oreille, se qui me provoqua quelque frissons. Je lui caressai les cheveux, mes doigts s'entremêlait entre ses mèchent, tirant quelques fois sur celle-ci lorsqu'il me provoquait de belles sensations. Son torse était si dur qu'on aurait dit qu'il était fait de pierre. Pourtant, la chaleur qu'il dégageait me prouvait qu'il était bien en vie. Je voulais continuer de le toucher, lui montrant combien je le désirais. Ses lèvres vinrent me mordre le bout de l'oreille puis, doucement il la lécha. Je voulais qu'il me caresse encore, mais celui-ci était si près de moi que ses mains ne pouvais plus me toucher la poitrine. Soudainement, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me serra contre lui. Je fus surprise au début mais il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que je lui rende son étreinte.

-Avoue que tu n'as pas détesté?

-Q-Quoi..?

-Être mon jeu préféré, c'est une chance Sakura. Déclara t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je le giflai.

-Ordure!

Il était en colère, son regard était glacial. Je m'éloignai de lui, essayant de contrôler ma peine. Hélas, je trébuchai contre une roche mais avant même que j'eue atteint le sol, Sasuke me rattrapa et en profita pour me coller une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Il s'empressa de me saisir les poignets, m'empêchant de bouger. Malgré que je voulais lui cacher ma souffrance, mes larmes, elles, ne pouvais s'empêcher de couler. Il en prit une sur son doigt avant de poser son regard sur moi. Se rapprochant d'avantage, je fermai les yeux rapidement pour ne pas voir se qui allait suivre. Puis, ses lèvres vinrent se poser contre les miennes. Il semblait si doux tout d'un cou, comme s'il était compatissant à ma douleur. Sa langue vint lécher mes lèvres, me demanda l'entré. Il fallait que je refuse mais, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ouvrai légèrement la bouche et celui-ci s'immisça, pour ensuite trouver ma langue. Je répondais a son baiser, ne pouvant repousser cet acte si envoutant. Mes larmes se joignirent a notre échange, transformant ce simple baiser en une véritable torture. Sasuke s'éloigna légèrement pour venir lécher mes larmes, empêchant celles-ci de tomber sur le sol.

-Tu es a moi. Murmura t-il.

Puis, il posa ses lèvres contre mon front.

-J-Je…

Ce simple geste, malgré qu'il fût si gentil, me donna la force de l'éloigner de moi. A travers ma tristesse et ma souffrance, je russisai a le repousser de quelques centimètres. Sasuke compris mon intention, et accepta.

-Je…ne peux pas! Pas comme ca! Déclarais-je a travers mes larmes.

Mes bras tremblaient, ainsi que mes jambes. Tout mon être voulait fuir. Il voulais être a cent lieux de lui. Pourtant, je devais garder mes forces, pour pouvoir lui faire face.

-Sasuke…m'aimes-tu?

Il resta silencieux. Je redoutais cette réaction. Mais je devais continuer, faire ce pourquoi je l'avais tant cherché.

-Je ne peux pas…continuer comme ca. Je n'en peux plus!

-Pourquoi?

Je levai mon regard vers Sasuke, lui montrant toute ma souffrance.

- Parce que moi je t'aime, idiot! Je t'aime! J'ai beau chercher, essayer de trouver une réponse a travers tes yeux, rien! Je ne veux pas n'être qu'un jeu pour toi. Je suis Sakura! Sakura! Pas un jouet!

Son regard était impassible, je n'arrivais pas lire sa véritable expression a travers mes larmes, je n'y voyais rien.

-Je sais…

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi continuer!?

-Parce que je ne sais faire que sa.

-Je ne te crois pas! Tu es bien mieux que sa Sasuke!

-A oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi?

-Je le sais, c'est tout! Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu n'es pas parfait mais c'est ce qui fait que tu es unique. Tu as confiance en toi, tu es déterminer mais tu te sens seul. Je sais aussi que tu as peur de la vie.

-Moi? Peur de la vie? Tu délire.

-A oui!? Alors pourquoi as-tu tourné le dos a Naruto quand tes parents sont morts?

-Je t'interdis de parler d'eux! Qui es tu pour te permettre de me dire sa!?

-Quelqu'un qui t'aime Sasuke…

-Ridicule…

Je lui saisis le bras.

-Mon amour pour toi n'est pas ridicule! Imbécile!

-Tu n'es pas la première qui me fait une déclaration tu sais.

Je sursautai. Non mais pour qui il se prenait lui? Dieu?

-Chaque déclaration son importante Sasuke! Ne parle pas de sa comme si c'était rien.

-Elles ne m'aimaient pas, elles aimaient juste le mec qui est doué au lit.

Je rougis légèrement, il a les mots facile lui!

-Et bien je vais te prouver le contraire! Je t'aime pour la personne que tu es Sasuke.

Je le vis émettre un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui? Tu es prête a me le prouver?

-Euh…c'est quoi ce regard de pervers?

Celui-ci s'avança vers moi, les mains lever dans ma direction. Je me dépêchai de reculer, rejetant son geste.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet! Je vais te prouver que mon amour est réel et tu vas tomber amoureux de moi! Prépare-toi car tu vas t'en mordre les doigts!

-Et si jamais je tombe amoureux de toi, que feras-tu?

Je lui souris, un sourire diabolique.

-Se sera toi, mon jouet.

Il ria légèrement.

-J'ai hâte de voir sa.

Puis, sans plus attendre quoi que se soit. Je lui donnai un mouchoir en lui disant de bien se soigner et je quittai le toit. De l'autre côté de la porte, tout en bas des escaliers, la ou il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je me laissai choir sur le sol, encore toute tremblante. Mes larmes se mirent a couler de nouveau. Abondamment cette fois. Je venais de faire un pari complètement stupide! Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je savais que si je n'avais rien dit, il m'aurait glissé entre les doigts et sa, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Alors cette seule idée m'était venue en tête. Était-ce une bonne chose? De plus, comment allais-je mis prendre? Arg! J'étais vraiment idiote! Surtout que maintenant il y a…

-Sakura? Tu pleures?

Je levai les yeux.

-Naruto?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Il est encore la?

-Non! Dis-je avant de lui saisir le bras. S'il te plait, n'y vas pas.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa l'une de ses mains contre ma joue. Essuyant du même mes larmes. Je sentais bien qu'il était en colère. Mais que pouvais-je y faire? Je ne peux fuir mes sentiments, fuir se que je suis.

-Ta peau est brulante.

Il s'installa a mes côtés tout en enlevant sa main. Son regard se dirigea vers le plafond, ignorant mes larmes.

-Désolé…

-Ne t'excuse pas.

Durant un moment, le silence s'installa entre nous. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune tension, aucun malaise ne régnait dans les airs, puisqu'il n'y avait rien a dire. Je devinais facilement qu'il me laissait tranquille, me permettant ainsi de libérer ma souffrance. Alors je continuais de sangloter, de laisser aller cette peine pour qu'elle puisse faire de la place a mon courage, un courage qui me permettra peut-être d'avoir le cœur de Sasuke.

_Pourquoi t'acharner? Tourne la tête, Naruto est la lui._

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent lorsque que je tournai mon visage vers Naruto. Il semblait souffrir le martyr et pourtant, ses yeux montraient un tout autre aspect. Une détermination sans limite. Un courage que je n'avais malheureusement pas. Je l'enviais. Je voulais cette confiance en soi que lui et Sasuke avaient. Une confiance en soi-même tellement forte qu'on a l'impression que rien ne peux nous arrêter. Puis, constatant que je le regardais, il posa son regard sur moi. Je ratai un battement. Non, ce n'était pas bon. Il ne fallait pas que sa arrive.

_Tu as le droit de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre._

Non mais la ferme! Depuis des mois et des mois entier que je ne pense qu'a Sasuke. Que juste le fait de le croisé dans un corridor me fait littéralement fondre. Que sentir ses doigts m'effleurer me met dans tous mes états. Que je ne rêve qu'a lui, que je ne cesse de souffrir car il est présent partout dans ma vie! Il est l'homme que j'aime. L'homme qui fait battre mon cœur tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je n'aime que lui.

_Ne voulait tu pas de cette amour?_

Oui, avant. Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis si subitement mais je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Mes sentiments pour lui son devenus si fort que j'ai l'impression de m'y perdre. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un a se point? Sa me fait tellement mal au cœur, ma poitrine me serre tellement fort que je manque littéralement d'air. Et pourtant, j'en veux toujours plus.

_Et Naruto, n'est-il pas important?_

C'est quoi ton foutu problème!? Ta envie que je tombe amoureuse de Naruto ou quoi? Oui, il est important pour moi! Depuis que je suis entré dans ce lycée que nous sommes dans la même classe! Je ne lui ai jamais beaucoup parler mais j'ai toujours senti qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et maintenant qu'il est mon ami, je constate en effet que c'est une bonne personne.

_Il est important pour toi, tu lui as dit._

Je sais.

_Tu ne pourras jamais le détester, tu le sais._

Oui.

_Tu n'as pas été capable de lui répondre lorsqu'il ta demander si tu l'aimais._

Et alors?

_Alors, tes sentiments pour lui sont incertains._

Il ma dit m'aimer, enfin, plutôt tenir a moi. Sa ma bouleverser. Peut-être qu'en effet je tiens aussi a lui plus que se que je pense. Mais il se peut que je n'ai pas voulu le blesser, puisque je tiens a lui. Il est vrai que mes pensés ne sont pas claire. Que mon esprit est chambouler et que je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire. Mais je sais qui j'aime. Je sais que Sasuke est le seul. Que même si parfois il est imbuvable, égoïste et idiot. Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Pour tout les moments sincères que j'ai passé avec lui, tous ces moments où il était lui-même.

_Soit en sur._

Je le suis.

-T'as envie d'aller ailleurs? Histoire de te changer les idées.

-Non…Je dois aller en cours, si je fuis tout le temps, rien n'avancera.

Il me fit un doux regard.

-En plus, t'as rendez-vous avec Monsieur Kakashi.

-Oh merde! J'avais complètement oublié!

Je ris.

-Bah, il attendra! De toute façon, il est toujours en retard!

- Sa c'est bien vrai.

-Dit Sakura, depuis quand tu es amoureuse de lui?

-Et toi? Depuis quand tu sais que je l'aime?

Il baissa le regard vers le sol.

-Je t'ai toujours observé tu sais. Tu m'étais si captivante. J'avais envie de te connaître d'avantage. Mais la peur d'être rejeter m'empêchait d'avancer. Mais lorsque que je t'ai foncé dessus avec mon vélo, j'ai cru que c'était le destin. Il fallait que je saisisse ma chance.

-Le destin tu dis? Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup! Je me suis ramasser un de ces bleu! Regarde.

Je levai le genou et montra a Naruto mon bleu. Effectivement il paraissait encore beaucoup. Celui-ci posa un doigt dessus, je poussai un petit cri devant la douleur. Voyant ma réaction, Naruto se pencha vers mon bleu et, doucement, il y déposa un baiser. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Non mais quelle idiote! Ce qui me fâcha encore plus, ce fut le fait que ce baiser me fit du bien, il sembla étrangement guérir mon bleu.

-Euh…j-je…

-Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas?

Je détournai le regard. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'en avais honte.

-Oui.

-Et tu commence a m'aimer ?

-Q-Quoi!? Détrompe-toi. Je suis amoureuse de Sasuke.

-Mais je vois bien que je te fais de l'effet.

-Peut-être, c'est normal après tout. Tu es très attirant comme garçons, mais celui a qui je pense, ce n'est pas toi.

Il sourit.

-On verra sa plus tard. Bon, je dois y aller, Monsieur Kakashi doit être a son bureau. A plus, Sakura. Dit-il avant de m'offrir l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Expliquez-moi, suis-je effectivement entrain de faire ce que je crois être entrain de faire?

_Tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse de deux garçons_

Oh toi, la ferme!

* * *

**Alors Alors?!? Je veux des reviews O.O (En dirais une vrai maniaque XD) C'est je met tellement de «moi» dans cette histoire que je veux vous impression! Aimes-t-ils ca!? En ce qui me concerne, Sakura a un gros problème d'amour -________-''**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour!!! Voila la suite! ^^ C'est un peu plus tranquille cette fois, histoire de vous faire un peu voir les autres perso =P Désolé si sa été un peu long, j'ai chopper un rhume alors sa la pas aider -_______-'' J'espère que vous aller aimer! ^^ Il est un peu plus long que les autres, c'est que j'aime trop Sai *_* , alors je lui ai laisser un peu de place dison, héhé. Bonne Lecture**

* * *

A-t-il déjà été possible que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de deux personnes en même temps? S'il vous plait, dites moi que c'est impossible et que mon amour pour Naruto n'est qu'une illusion provenant de mon imagination pour m'avoir punis d'être aussi nul!

_Cours toujours._

Je te déteste.

_Je suis toi, je te le rappelle._

Je sais. Je crois que je me suis fourré dans un sacré pétrin. Qui aurait bien pu prédire que tout ca aurait été si dur? Une si petite histoire de rien du tout s'était littéralement transformer en un véritable film américain. Vous voyer le genre; jeune fille délaisser de tous, n'ayant presqu'aucun ami tombe amoureuse du garçon le plus convoiter de son lycée. Voulant étouffer ses sentiments, celle-ci cherche un échappatoire et *Pouf* l'ancien meilleur ami du mec qu'elle aime arrive dans le décors et lui avoue son amour. La jeune fille, ne sachant pas quoi faire, délire et ne cesse de chercher des réponses a ses sentiments. Puis, vint sa conscience qui lui avoua la vérité. Elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse des deux jeunes hommes. La voyais pris dans un immense triangle amoureux. Que va-t-elle décidé? Dieu seul le sait. (Si seulement j'étais dieu!)

_Tu deviens folle._

Et la faute a qui en? Bon je sais, la mienne. Il me fallait une bonne dose de sommeil, vraiment, je devais me reposer…Lentement, je croisai mes bras sur mon bureau et y déposa ma tête aussi. Mon corps se détendit en un instant, mes paupières se firent lourdes et je me sentais transporter ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Mon subconscient pris le dessus sur mes pensée et me transportant dans un endroit ou, je l'espère, des réponses me seront révélé.

_Je courrais, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je courrais le plus loin possible d'une chose qui m'était inconnu. J'avais peur de cette présence, elle m'effrayait. Pourtant, même si je tentais tout pour la fuir, je ne semblais pas m'en éloigné. Celle-ci gagnait du terrain et j'avais beau tout donné pour courir plus vite, rien ni fit. Alors je compris ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je m'arrête et me retourna droit vers elle. Je devais l'affronter, je devais le faire si je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Mais au moment ou je pu enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait, un trou béant se forma sous mes pieds. Je chutai. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond. Malgré la peur qui régnait dans tout mon être, je ne criais pas. J'attendais seulement de voir ce qui allait suivre. Fermant les yeux, je m'étais préparé au choc. Mais il ne vint pas. Je me retrouvai soudainement sur un immense lit aux draps blancs. Mes jeans et mon T-shirt noir avaient été remplacé par une belle robe blanche. Je me levai et constata que j'étais dans une grande chambre non meublé, il n'y avait que le lit sur lequel j'étais assise. Je vis une porte non loin de moi et décida de m'y rendre. Dès que je posai un pied sur le sol, les lumières se fermèrent et j'entendis une poigner tourner. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. _

_-Qui est-ce? Demandais-je._

_L'inconnu ne répondit pas. J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Faisant grincer le plancher quelques fois. Il venait vers moi. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je tremblais. Je tremblais énormément. Avais-je peur? Peur de cette personne que je ne connaissais pas? C'était fortement probable mais quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas ca. J'avais peur de lui, oui, mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'était de découvrir son identité. J'avais l'impression de connaitre cette personne. Mais qui était-elle? Un homme. Grand. Costaud. _

_-Sasuke..? Demandais-je._

_Il ne répondit pas, ce contentant de resté ainsi, debout devant moi. Je ne voyais toujours pas son visage. Peut-être n'était-il pas Sasuke? Un autre homme. Quelqu'un d'important?_

_-Naruto..? Murmurais-je._

_L'homme se pencha sur moi, m'obligeant a me coucher sur le lit. Il me caressa le visage. Écartant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'était glisser sur mon visage. Sa peau était douce. Sa caresse réconfortante. Une telle gentillesse, c'était le signe qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Naruto? Puis, il m'embrassa, me plaqua contre le lit tout en saisissant mes poignets, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Je me débattais. Tenta de le fuir. Puis, il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et alla ensuite chercher la mienne. M'obligeant ainsi a participer a cette échange. Étrangement, je ne détestais pas. Ce goût m'était délicieux. Et j'en redemandai encore plus. Encore plus de caresses, toujours plus de baiser et surtout, je le voulais lui. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes cuisses. Longeant mes hanches pour ensuite revenir tout près de mon intimité. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'essayais même plus de résister. Alors j'écartai doucement les jambes. Cette approche, cette manière d'agir…_

_-Tu es Sasuke?_

_Puis, il cessa toute action. Il se rassit sur le lit et m'entraîna a ses cotés. L'homme me prise dans ses bras et doucement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Qui était c'est inconnu? Sasuke ou bien Naruto? Mon rêve tentait-il de m'aider? L'homme que j'aime était devant moi et bon sans! Je ne pouvais même pas voir son visage!_

_-Sakura…_

_Sa voix…_

-Mademoiselle Haruno!

Je me réveillai en sursaut.

-NON!!! Criais-je.

Puis, je me retrouva debout, devant mon pupitre, toute essoufflé, attirant l'attention de chaque élève et en plus, j'avais droit a un regard de réprimande venant du professeur de math. Une situation dans laquelle chaque adolescent rêve de se trouver quoi. Je m'empressai de me rassir sur mon siège et de bafouiller quelques excuses.

-Je vois que mon cours est très intéressant, Miss Haruno.

-Excusez-moi, je suis très fatiguer alors…

-Bref de bavardage. Allez donc résoudre l'équation qui est au tableau.

-Hum…oui.

Je me levai doucement, encore toute tremblante, et fis quelques pas avant d'être brusquement interrompu. Quelqu'un m'avais saisi le poignet, arrêtant ainsi ma marche. Je me retournai et vis Ino, lever elle aussi, qui me regardais intensément. Elle tourna le visage vers le professeur, tout en me libérant de sa prise.

-Monsieur, Sakura ne vas pas bien, regardez comment qu'elle tremble. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi aller résoudre l'équation a sa place.

Je fus légèrement surprise. J'avais cru bien cacher mon tremblement mais apparemment, Ino avait tout remarqué. Décidément, ce rêve m'avait marqué. Mais même s'il était important pour moi, je ne devais pas le laisser me déconcentrer. Le professeur posa son regard sur moi, puis il revint vers mon amie.

-Mademoiselle Yamanaka, je crois que votre amie est parfaitement capable de me dire elle-même si elle est en mesure de faire ce que je lui dis ou non.

-Mais..!

-Ca va Ino. Bon, j'y vais monsieur.

J'offris un sourire a mon amie et me retourna vers le tableau, avançant vers l'avant de la classe.

- Allez-vous rasseoir Miss Yamanaka.

Il ne me restait que quelques pas a faire avant d'atteindre le tableau. Non seulement mon rêve repassait en boucle encore et encore dans ma tête mais en plus, j'avais droit aux regards intense de deux pairs de yeux sur moi. Devinez de qui il s'agissait n'était pas bien dur. Ce qui me mettait mal a l'aise, c'était ne pas savoir lequel était l'inconnu, l'homme qui avait hanté mon rêve. J'avais beau chercher la signification de ce rêve, trouver une réponse a cette étrange aventure. Il n'y avait rien. Tout ce qu'il m'avait confirmé, c'était mes sentiments incompris envers eux. Sasuke et Naruto. Deux être opposé. Deux personnalités complètements différente. Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de deux hommes qui ne se ressemblaient même pas? Qui n'avais presque rien en commun!

_Crois-tu vraiment être amoureuse des deux, ou bien d'un seul?_

Peut-on aimer deux hommes en même temps?

_C'est a toi de me le dire._

Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.

Je pris la craie entre mes doigt et commença a lire l'équation inscrite. Elle était assez complexe, mais vue que j'aime bien les math, elle m'était facile. Tout en commençant a résoudre le problème, une idée me vint en tête. Je souris. Ca pourrait paraître idiot mais, je crois qu'on pourrait presque comparaître l'amour au mathématique. C'est une matière assez compliquer pour certain tandis que d'autre y sont habituer et n'ont aucune difficulté a y faire face. Certaine personne n'y comprendrons peut-être rien mais malgré ca, ils ne cesseront jamais de travailler dur pour pouvoir y être familier un jour. Certains problèmes sont facile ou même stupide si on peut dire sa, car leurs solutions est juste sous nos yeux tandis que d'autre nous prendrons beaucoup de temps avant qu'on y comprenne quelque chose. L'amour et les math son tout deux des matières complètement différente mais, si on y pense, elles ont des points commun. Elles sont parfois dur a comprendre. Elles nous posent souvent des problèmes. Parfois on voudrait bien les abandonner. Mais on sait très bien que si on travail fort, on finira par tout arranger un jour. Quelle comparaison stupide! Mais tellement vrai. Si je travaille fort, un jour réussirais-je a trouver la réponse a mon problème? Qui est-il, c'est inconnu qui m'est apparu?

_P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur…captivant…fragile…_

-Bravo Miss Haruno, c'est la bonne réponse.

-Hm?

-L'équation, vous l'avez résolue. Répéta le professeur.

Je me retournai et revint immédiatement a la réalité lorsque je vis au moins vingt pairs de yeux me fixer.

-Haha, merci.

- Allez-vous rasseoir.

-Oui.

Aussitôt assise sur mon siège, je soufflai un cou.

-Tu vas me dire se que tu as enfin?

-Hum…

Tout en continuant de chuchoter, elle me coupa la parole et repris son discours.

-Écoute, je sais que se que tu as vue tout a l'heure avec l'autre pétasse ce n'était pas jolie et en plus que la bagarre a peut-être aggravé les choses…mais, ce qu'a fait Sasuke, ce n'est vraiment pas bien Sakura.

En tant normal j'aurais du être d'accord avec elle, et même peut-être commencer a vouloir pleurer mais, cette discussion que j'avais eu avec Sasuke avait tout changé. Je suis un jeu, je le sais. Mais, il y a autre chose. J'ai l'étrange sensation que je ne sais pas tout sur Sasuke. En fait, je sais que je ne sais presque rien sur lui mais j'ai l'impression que lui et Naruto, me cache quelque chose. Tout a l'heure, Naruto n'a pas voulu me dire la véritable raison de cette bagarre et en plus, lorsque je suis allé voir Sasuke, il était drôlement étrange. Lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé, son baiser était si tendre et gentil que je croyais embrasser un autre homme. Le Sasuke du passé. Alors pour ces raisons, malgré qu'elles soient petites, je veux croire que ce n'est pas fini. Surtout que j'ai fait se stupide pari avec lui.

_Un stupide pari que tu compte remporter._

Tout a fait.

_Et Naruto..?_

Laisse moi tranquille, tu me donne mal a la tête.

-Ino, je ne suis même pas en couple avec lui, il a le droit de faire ce qui lui chante.

-Je sais mais, en le voyant, j'ai tellement été dégouté! Tu mérites bien mieux.

-Haha, merci de t'inquiété, mais je ne compte pas laisser Karin s'en emparer.

-Ca c'est ma Sakura! Mais si jamais je le revois faire un truck du genre, je te jure, je le tue.

Je ris un bon cou. Le professeur me lança un regard méprisant mais je m'en moquai. Aussitôt que je cessai, il reprit son cours sans rien ajouter.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire ca, car je vais le venger.

-Tu ferais du mal à ta meilleure amie? Me demanda telle avec une expression de surprise assez sarcastique.

- Sans hésiter. Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Alors la! Je viendrais te hanter pour le restant de tes jours!

-Pas de problème, si tu amènes Sasuke avec toi.

-Compte pas le dessus ma vieille!

-Miss Haruno et miss Yamanaka, avez-vous quelque chose a faire partager avec le reste de la classe?

On se retourna en même temps vers le professeur. Celui-ci nous fixait avec le restant de la classe.

-Non monsieur. Déclara Ino.

-La prochaine fois, vous serez expédié hors de cette classe.

-Oui, excusez-nous.

Puis, il reprit son cours. Je regardai Ino et lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, un nouveau fou rire se déclencha. Cependant, cette fois-ci le professeur ne nous entendit pas, heureusement pour nous. Le reste du cours, passa ma foi, très rapidement. Le restant de la journée aussi, malgré qu'elle fut mouvementé. J'avais passé le restant de la journée à essayer d'éviter Sasuke et Naruto. Je me découvris un talent en ce qu'est de l'art du camouflage. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je pris mes jambe a mon cou après avoir mentionné a Ino que je viendrais cher elle dès que j'aurais fini de souper. J'arrivai a la porte d'entré et vis que la pluie et les nuages avaient pris possession du ciel. Ino, qui était charger de corvée aujourd'hui, ne pouvais pas rentrer avec moi. J'étais seule et déçu car j'avais oublié de prendre un parapluie sur moi. Je mis donc mon capuchon, le serra bien sur ma tête et sortis de l'école. J'aimais la pluie, oui, mais pas les torrents de pluie! Je veux dire par la que quand le vent se joins a celle-ci, c'est très désagréable de se promener dehors. J'ignorai du mieux possible l'eau froide qui atterrissait sur ma peau déjà glacé et commença à avancer. Plus je faisais de pas vers l'avant plus je regrettais les rayons chaud du soleil de ce midi. Je m'ennuyais déjà du beau temps.

-Ouais, le soleil me manque aussi.

Je sursautai au moins dix pieds dans les airs avant de me retourner vers mon interlocuteur.

-Ca va pas, t'as manqué me tuer!

- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je t'aurais planté un pieu dans le cœur.

- Sa c'est pour les vampires, idiot!

-C'est ce que je dis.

Je lui assénai un cou sur le torse, espérant lui faire mal mais, celui-ci se mis a rire. Sourire, il ne savait que faire ca.

-C'est tout?

-Tu mérites même pas que je te touche, alors compte toi chanceux.

-Oh, mais quel honneur de la part de la splendide Sakura.

-La ferme.

-Haha, toujours aussi irrité a se que je vois.

Je m'avançai de quelques pas afin d'atteindre la sécurité de son parapluie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sai?

-J'ai pas le droit de passé devant ton école?

-Non.

Il me tapota le dessus de la tête.

-Content de te revoir aussi.

-Ouais…

-Enfaite, je suis ici parce que j'habite tout près, je retournais cher moi.

-Hm.

Je recommençai a marcher, Sai me talonna.

-Alors, ca va bien ?

Je stoppai et me retourna d'un cou sec.

-Non mais tu le fais exprès!?

-De te demander si tout va bien ? Oui.

-Arg! Laisse-moi.

Je tournai les talons, espérant me trouver enfin seul mais, celui-ci me suivais toujours et prenais soin que je sois sous le parapluie. Sa gentillesse m'énervait. Il ne devait pas faire ca. J'étais si méchante avec lui. Je détestais son regard, ses traits et son visage. Il me faisait penser à Sasuke, et ca, il ne le fallait pas. Je ne voulais pas voir leurs visages, j'avais envie de décompresser. Alors pourquoi Sai devait-il se trouver sur mon chemin? Encore.

-J'en conclu que ca va pas.

-Bravo.

-T'as envie de me dire se qui va pas?

-Non.

-Très bien, alors je peux devinez?

Je restai silencieuse. Tant qu'il cherchait, il ne parlerait pas et j'aurais donc la paix. Nous avancions tranquillement sur le trottoir. Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas du tout presser. Cet abruti avait beau me suivre si sa lui chantais, c'était déjà moins pire que de me retrouver seule cher moi, a ne cesser de me passer en boucle tout mes problèmes et ce que je devais en faire. La ville, les gens qui nous croisais, m'aidais a passer a autre chose. A me dire que je ne suis pas seule au monde. C'était comme-ci elle m'obligeait a regarder ailleurs, a ne pas me préoccuper de mes problèmes car a l'extérieure, je ne suis pas seule.

-Il faut dire que je ne suis pas idiot.

-T'en est sur?

Il rit.

-Oui. Je sais pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien. Après tout, j'étais avec toi hier.

-Ouais…

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer?

-Depuis quand tu te soucie de moi?

-Je ne suis pas si indifférent, il peut arriver que je me fasse du soucie pour quelqu'un.

-Tu parles. Tu te soucis de Naruto pas vrai?

Il accéléra le pas pour se trouver, cette fois, a mes côtés. Je levai le regard vers lui et constata qu'il abordait toujours la même expression, un doux sourire sur le visage. C'était a peu près la seule chose qui le différenciais de Sasuke, il me souriais lui. Ah mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi!? Penser encore a lui! Sakura, arrête. Bon!

-Effectivement. Je suis son ami après tout.

Je soupirai. Que pouvais-je rajouter a ca? Au moins il pouvait se venter d'être honnête.

-Et en quoi je peux t'aider? Je ne suis pas Naruto.

-Oui mais tu es Sakura. La seule fille qu'il me parle depuis des années. D'ailleurs je me demande toujours pourquoi, tu n'as rien d'attirant.

-Si t'as envie que je t'aide, t'es mal parti, abruti.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plait.

-T'es vraiment désespéré dis donc!

-En effet. Je tiens a Naruto.

Bizarrement, je laissai choir un sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres. Un ami, un vrai, il en était vraiment un selon moi.

-Il ne va pas bien? Demandais-je, histoire de me renseigner aussi.

-A toi de me le dire. Il me parle souvent de toi et pourtant, jamais je ne vous avais vue ensemble. Et voila d'un cou qu'il se pointe avec toi un soir au bar et que vous manquez de vous embrasser. Franchement, je n'y comprends rien. Tu n'étais qu'un rêve pour lui.

L'entendre me parler ainsi de Naruto me fit rougir. Mon cœur s'affola légèrement sous certaines paroles. Bon sans, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. J'essayai tout de même de garder mon calme et de ne laisser rien paraître.

-Il ma aider.

-Tu pourrais être plus explicite?

-Il m'a invité a sortir pour m'aider a oublier.

-Oublier quoi?

-Mes problèmes.

-Tu ne m'aide vraiment pas!

-Je ne suis pas pour te raconter ma vie!

Soudainement, son parapluie tomba sur le sol et en un instant, Sai me prise par les épaules et je vis pour la première fois son visage changer. Une expression dure et surtout, désespéré. Il semblait souffrir. Sa véritable personnalité ressortit durant ce moment. Elle me marqua. Il avait de la peine, énormément de peine. Comme-ci il souffrait pour son ami. Il semblait partager les cauchemars de Naruto, après tout, il avait tout vécu avec lui. Il avait toujours été présent lorsque Naruto souffrais, lorsqu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami et ca, sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui. Une peine d'amour, ca ne se vis pas a deux.

-Et moi je t'ai raconté sa vie! Je t'ai tout dit car même si je n'ai pas confiance en toi, lui il croit en toi. Je veux que tu l'aides andouille! Peut-être a-t-il l'air heureux mais il ne l'est pas. Je le connais mieux que quiconque et je sais lorsqu'il se force à sourire. Et sa fait des années qu'il se force!

-Je ne suis pas si insensible! Je comprends ta peine, je ferais la même chose pour ma meilleure amie. Et tu sais très bien que j'aime Naruto, que je veux l'aider autant que toi! Mais je n'ai pas que lui en tête! Je me préoccupe d'autre gens aussi!

-Sasuke c'est sa!? Tu te préoccupe de l'abruti qui a détruit Naruto?

Je grognai.

-Oui! Tu ne le connais même pas, alors garde tes insultes pour toi!

-Je ne le connais très bien je te ferais remarquer! Depuis que je suis enfants que je le connais. C'est plutôt toi qui te trompe. Tu vois ce que tu veux bien voir Sakura! Sasuke n'est pas le genre de gars que tu crois qu'il est. Il a manqué laisser mourir Naruto non de dieu!

Je figeais. Je ne pouvais rien ajouter. J'avais beau être dans une colère noire, je ne pouvais rivaliser avec ses paroles car, il avait raison sur certains points. Et la vérité m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Regardant aux alentours, je vis qu'on avait attiré les regards de la foule et, apparemment, Sai le vis car il se calma. Reprenant son parapluie, il reprit son ancienne attitude mais malheureusement, aucun sourire ne rayonnait sur son visage. Étrangement, cela me rendis triste car je constatai combien il prenait cette situation a cœur. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je me décidai a parler, car il avait besoin de mon aide. Je le trainai vers un banc et même s'il était trempé, je m'en moquais puisque nous l'étions aussi. Dès que nous nous sommes assis, je me mise a tout lui raconter depuis le début, c'est-à-dire depuis le jour où je suis tombé amoureuse de Sasuke. Je ne lui mentionnai pas les fois que je me querellais avec ma conscience, j'avais tout de même ma dignité a garder la dedans. Je passai par la fois ou Naruto m'avais rentré dessus avec son vélo (ce qui le fit rire), continuant avec nos longues discussions, le pari de lui et de Sasuke, leur bagarre, l'aveu de Naruto a mon égard et tout en oubliant pas de lui expliquer mes sentiments incertains pour eux. A la fin, j'étais quelque peu essoufflée mais je constatai facilement que Sai m'avais écouté tout le long de mon histoire, ce qui me confirma mes première impressions. Un véritable ami qui se souciait de ceux qu'il aime.

-Problème de fille…

-Si t'es pour te moquer de moi, va donc demander directement a Naruto ce qui ne vas pas!

-Il ne me dit rien, c'est pour ca que je suis allé te voir. Pour lui sa vie est un véritable bonheur.

-Peut-être que c'est vrai.

-Non, il ment. Naruto ne veux pas que les gens se soucie de lui, il préfère souffrir en silence au lieu de ce confier. Il veut tout régler seul. Ce qui me surprend par exemple, c'est qu'avec toi, il parle.

Je baissai le regard, devinant parfaitement sa tristesse.

-Il ne me dit pas tout, il me cache quelque chose.

-Cette «chose» ne le concerne pas, il ne peut donc pas te l'avouer.

Je sursautai.

-Tu sais de quoi il parle?!

-Peut-être.

-Qu'est-ce que sait?

-S'il na pas voulu te le dire c'est qu'il a surement une raison aussi, alors je ne te dirais rien.

-Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne trahirais jamais Naruto et que de toute façon, je ne suis pas pour tout te dire.

-C'est ce que je viens de faire moi.

-Menteuse, je sais que tu ne ma pas tout dit, mais peu importe, sa ne fait rien.

Je rougis légèrement, il n'avait pas tord. Je ne lui ai pas tout dis, j'ai omis de lui avouer certain détails sur ma relation avec Sasuke et aussi, ma vie avant ces quelques mois lui ais inconnu.

-Mais merci, je crois que je comprends mieux ce qua Naruto.

-Et tu en conclus quoi?

-Qu'il est trop entêté. Il devrait lâcher Sasuke et passer a autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu dis sa? Sasuke était son meilleur ami. Il a surement une raison pour l'avoir abandonner, même si je sais qu'il n'y a pas été de main morte! S'il croit toujours en lui, tu devrais l'aider au lieu de le décourager.

- Sasuke la fait souffrir, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils redeviennent amis, je ne lui pardonnerais pas ce qu'il lui a fait.

-Sai…

-Bon, j'ai faim! On va manger quelque part?

-Quoi..?

Il se releva, posa son regard vers le ciel avant de revenir vers moi tout en m'offrant un sourire. Il redevenait normal, cela me soulagea.

-Tu m'as dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Mais je vois bien que je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour lui, si ce n'est que de rester a ses côtés car après tout, c'est ce qu'il veut je crois.

-Alors tu ne feras rien?

Il me fit un sourire en coin.

-L'aider a obtenir la fille de ses rêves, c'est l'aider n'est-ce pas?

-Tu ne ferais pas sa…

-Bien sur que si. Je sais que tu l'aimes en plus.

Je sautai du banc pour ne me trouver qu'a deux centimètres de son visage.

-Je suis confuse Sai, confuse! J'ai pas envie que tu viennes me pourrir encore plus la vie!

-Parce que sortir avec Sasuke c'est mieux? Naruto est un mec bien.

- Laisse-moi décider par moi-même ce que je dois faire.

-Sakura, s'il y a une chose que je sais sur l'amour, c'est que malgré les épreuves, ton cœur saura toujours trouvé l'homme que tu aimes.

-Et s'il se trompe?

-Ton cœur ne se trompe jamais, c'est ta tête qui te mène en erreur.

Je lui souris légèrement.

-Je crois que c'est la chose la plus sensé que tu m'aies jamais dit.

-T'en veux une autre?

-Vas-y.

- Dépêche-toi de choisir Naruto.

-Crétin!

Il me sourit de nouveau et me tendis sa main, que je prise inconsciemment. La relation que j'avais avec lui m'était des plus étrange, mais je devais avouer que j'aimais bien sa.

-Alors, on va manger?

-Donne moi le temps de téléphoner a ma mère. J'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une crise de panique en voyant que je ne suis pas a la maison.

-Si elle est comme toi, j'aurais peur qu'elle nous retrouve.

- Ta envie de manger une claque ou quoi?

-Un hamburger sa suffira.

Étrangement, même si cette remarque était sensé me mettre en rogne, je commençai a rire de plus belle. Il m'énervait tellement et pourtant, j'acceptais de l'accompagner pour souper. Il me faisait des remarques méchantes et moi, je riais. Plus bizarre tu meurs. Mais je crois qu'au fond, il avait dit sa pour me faire rire, car même s'il laisse paraître être sans cœur a mon égard, quelque part il c'est soucié de moi et sa, sa me fait vraiment plaisir.

-Tu commences a bien m'aimer? Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu rêves.

-Pourquoi tu me tiens la main alors?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te chercher si tu te perds, étourdie comme tu es.

-Tu m'aimes bien. Déclarais-je tout en lui offrant l'un de mes plus beaux sourires.

Il ne rajouta rien et rentra dans le premier restaurant qu'on vit. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres, oui, il m'aimait bien.

Peut-on vraiment détester quelqu'un a un tel point que seule voir cette personne en photo nous enrage? La haine est comme l'amour, mystérieuse. Une haine si profonde que notre estomac s'agite a la pensé de cette personne. Un dégoût si immense que l'envie de lui en donner une nous vient a chaque regard sur elle. Une rage tellement intense que dès qu'on la voit, on s'enflamme immédiatement. Un véritable ennemi quoi. Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un a se point, et j'espère ne jamais y arriver. Je ne peux pas comprend Sai, même si je le voulais je n'y arriverais pas. Il déteste tellement Sasuke qu'il ne peut même pas supporter que je mentionne son nom, alors imaginez quand il a apprit que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, car il a ses raisons et valable et non, je me dois de respecter ca. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, et bien la haine aussi. Même que certaines personnes passe de la haine a l'amour ou bien de l'amour a la haine envers quelqu'un. C'est ce que j'ai fait après tout, avec Sasuke, et je paris qu'il c'est passer la même chose pour Sai. Je soupirai. J'avais beau émettre des hypothèses, rien ne me disait que ce que je pensais était vrai. Par contre, l'une d'entre elle n'était pas inventer, on me cachait quelque chose.

-A quoi tu penses? Me demanda t-il

-Pas a toi en tout cas. Mentis-je

Il me sourit.

-Tant mieux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu tombe amoureuse de moi aussi.

-Tu dis sa, mais je suis sûr que toi tu rêve toujours de moi.

-Cauchemarde oui.

Je lui fis une grimace.

-Alors j'ai visé juste?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Bien sur que non, idiote. Je te faisais marcher.

Je ris. Sai était vraiment quelqu'un d'imprévisible. Ses pensées étaient si incertaines, je ne parvenais pas a comprendre sa manière de voir les choses. Celui-ci finissait sa dernière bouchée et posa son coude sur la table, accotant du même cou sa tête dans sa main.

-Je crois que je comprends ce que Naruto veux dire par «Un sourire radieux».

-Hm?

-Ton sourire, tu pourrais l'utiliser comme ton arme fatale quand tu drague.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Si tu ne comprends pas, c'est que t'es vraiment stupide.

Je posa mes bras sur la table a mon tour, comme-ci je menais un interrogatoire.

-T'étais entrain de me faire un compliment?

-Ouais, et tu la manquer.

Je lui tirai ma langue.

-Merci quand même, andouille.

Puis, j'entendis la clochette de la porte du restaurant s'ouvrir. Étant de dos a la porte, je ne vis pas de qui il s'agissait, mais en entendant les rires des nouveaux clients, je devinais qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de fille. Sai posa son regard sur elles.

-Tu matte maintenant?

- La rousse est de mon goût, dommage qu'elle a l'air d'une pétasse.

-Heu..? La rousse?

Je manquai me briser la nuque tellement j'avais tourné la tête rapidement, mais je me moquais de ma douleur. Je posai mon regard sur le groupe de fille qui venait juste d'entré. Il ne me fallu que quelques secondes pour trouver Karin. Je m'étouffai presque en voyant comment elle était vêtue. On avait beau être en été, le temps ne laissait pas place a se genre de vêtement. Son chandail blanc, mouiller (Oui oui, complètement trempé!) avait un tel décolleter que chaque regard des garçons qui passait a ses côté était plonger a l'intérieur. En plus, sa mini-jupe en jeans n'atteignais même pas sa mi-cuisse! Plus poufs que sa, y'a pas. Je détournai les yeux dès que je la vis tourner la tête vers moi, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle me voit.

-Ca va Sakura? Me demanda Sai.

-Ben en faites c'est que…

-Hey! Mais je te connais toi. Tu es Sakura Harana!

Je me retourna et, a mon plus grand malheur, je vis Karin. Celle-ci se tenait a côté de moi, les bras sur les hanches et les trois autres poufs qui étaient entré avec elle se tentait a ses côtés.

-Haruno. Répliquais-je.

Elle souffla sur l'une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de remettre son attention sur moi. Décidément, plus je la regardais, plus je la trouvais hideuse.

-Peu importe. Bon écoute, j'ai une chose a te dire a propos de mon Sasuke.

La façon dont elle prononça le mot «mon» me donna un frisson de dégoût. J'avais envie de lui arracher son petit sourire de fendante et de le lui mettre ou je pense.

-Je sais que tu as un œil sur lui et je n'aime pas ca.

En parlant de haine, suis-je entrain de commencer a détester cette pouffiasse? La réponse était pourtant évidente.

-Je vais être claire Harana je…

-Haruno.

-On s'en fiche. Bon, lâche Sasuke compris? Ce mec est trop bien pour toi.

Si je lui en mettais une, pensez-vous qu'elle se mettrais a chialer comme un bébé? Une fille de se genre, sa n'a aucun cran lorsqu'on en vient au poing.

-En plus il est évident qu'il est raide dingue de moi, alors ne viens pas mettre ton nez dans notre relation.

- Si tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi viens-tu m'emmerder?

-Je n'ai pas envie que Sasuke ais de la pitié pour toi et qu'il se sente obliger de te donner de l'affection.

-T'es sur que ce n'est pas de toi que tu parles?

Elle se pencha vers moi.

-Tu devrais te trouver un naze comme toi, vous formeriez un si beau couple de débiles.

Tout en disant cela, les trois autre conasses qui se tenais tout près commencèrent a rire tout en encourageant Karin a continuer.

-Pourquoi pas cette idiot de Uzumaki? De la façon dont il a traités Sasuke tout a l'heure, son conscient intellectuel doit être aussi bas que le tiens.

Je me levai d'un cou sec. Si elle veut m'insulter, qu'elle le fasse, mais si jamais elle ose s'en prendre a un de mes amis, la elle tombe dans un terrain dangereux. Je fis un pas vers elle et avant même que mon pied eu atteint le sol, une silhouette s'immisça entre moi et la rousse. Si Sai n'aurait pas été avec moi depuis la fin des cours, j'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas lui. Je ne parvenais pas a voir l'expression de son visage mais en voyant les traits inquiets qu'affichait Karin, je devinais que ce n'était pas beau a voir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur mais, je sentais que Sai la dérangeais.

-Tu peux répéter? Demanda Sai sur un ton des plus menaçants.

-Dégage espèce de merde! Je te cause pas a toi.

Pour qu'elle lui réponde ainsi, Sai ne devait probablement pas être si effrayant. Je décida donc de me déplacer légèrement et dès que je vis son visage, je manqua tomber a la renverse. C'était son eternel sourire, il souriait! Il avait besoin de lunette ou quoi?

-Je ne bougerais pas.

-Tu me cherche pauvre naze?!

J'entendis Sai rire.

-Non, pas vraiment, faut dire qu'avec les habits que tu porte c'est dur de te manquer. Déclara Sai tout en lui offrant un nouveau sourire.

Karin adopta une pose des plus décontracter et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Celle-ci s'approcha de Sai et posa sa main délicatement sur son épaule. Je vis ses doigts effleurer le torse de celui-ci. J'étais littéralement écœurer. Non mais il pensait a quoi lui?

- Je sais, ils me font bien n'est-ce pas? Demanda telle en même temps de se pencher vers lui, dévoilant encore plus sa poitrine.

Sai pris la main de Karin dans la sienne.

-Désolé, mais moi les putes sa m'excite pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite. Moi qui pensait que tout les mecs tombais facilement dans les griffes de cette pouffiasse, faut croire qu'il y a exception. Karin restait sans voix. Elle était si surprise que sa bouche en restait grande ouverte. Ses trois amie froncèrent les sourcils, celles-ci prirent Karin par le bras, l'attirant ainsi vers la sortis.

-Attendez! Déclara la jeune femme.

Balançant les hanches de gauche a droite dans une démarche de vrai conasse, Karin se rapprocha de moi. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait Sai entre nous et celui-ci ne sembla pas vouloir bouger d'un poil.

-Laisse-moi passé l'énergumène.

-Et si je refuse, tu vas faire quoi? Me griffer? Demanda t-il tout en riant.

Ne se laissant pas intimider, Karin ignora tout simplement la remarque de Sai et posa son regard sur moi.

-Écoute Haruno, les règles son simple. Tu touches a Sasuke et tu le regretteras, tu ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole et ta misérable vie redeviens aussi pourrîtes qu'elle l'ais déjà.

-Dit comme ca, comment refuser? Franchement, tes petites menaces ne me font pas peur.

-Pour avoir ce que je veux, je suis prête a tout.

Je fis un pas vers l'avant.

-Alors prépare toi a être déçus.

Tout comme moi, elle fronça les sourcils puis elle tourna les talons et rejoignis ses amies a la porte avant de quitter. Une bataille, on était véritablement en guerre désormais. Alors que je dois déjà lutter avec mes sentiments, je n'ai pas besoin de sa! Je soupirai.

-Dis donc, tes amies son super gentil. Déclara Sai avant de se retourner vers moi.

-C'est pas le moment Sai…

-Qu'est-ce qui a? Ne me dis pas qu'elle te fait peur.

-Non, je crois plutôt que je viens de découvrir ce qu'est la haine.

Il me sourit.

-Bah au moins il y a eu une chose positive dans tout sa.

-Laquelle..?

-Elle a retenu ton nom cette fois-ci.

Je soupirai.

-Je peux te dire un truc?

-Hm..?

-La ferme!

Il recommença a rire. Apparemment, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Je tournai les talons et alla saisir mon plateau pour ensuite y jeter les déchets. Sai fit pareil et dès que je mis un pied dehors, celui-ci posa l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule.

-T'en fait pas! Tu vaux mieux que cette fille.

Je le fixai, époustoufler.

-Tu peux répéter?

-je crois que tu as bien entendue. Me répondit-il, souriant.

-Haha, oui merci.

Je levai les yeux et constata qu'il n'y avait presque plus de vent, et que la pluie ne tombait plus aussi abondamment. Je souriais légèrement lorsque j'aperçu quelques rayons de soleil qui tentais de passer a travers les nuages.

-Tiens…

Je me retournai vers Sai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je le vis me pointer un endroit. Je me retournai et y vis la petite bande de Karin, toujours présente devant le restaurant. Elles avaient rien de mieux a faire que de s'exposer ainsi dans la rue? Puis, je vis Karin faire un signe de main et une voiture noire s'arrêta devant elles. J'avais la nette impression de connaître cette voiture. Vue l'excitation de la rousse, je redoutais de voir qui était au volant. La porte du conducteur s'ouvrit.

-On y va Sakura?

Ce n'est pas vrai! Que faisait-il avec cette fille? Sasuke sortis de la voiture et posa son regard sur le groupe de fille devant lui. Ses traits impassible ne laissait aucune chance a quiconque de devinez ses pensés. Karin, a sa vue, lui sauta au cou. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. Mon cœur se serrait et me pinçait tellement fort que je du y déposer ma main, pour éteindre la douleur. Malheureusement, ca ne marcha pas.

-Tu n'as qu'un mot a dire Sakura…

-Non, attend.

Je tremblais mais, je ne voulais pas partir maintenant. La suite des événements m'intéressait. Sasuke repoussa Karin, ce qui me fit un peu plaisir. Celle-ci semblait dans tous ses états. Elle et ses amies lui parlais, on aurait dit qu'elles lui racontaient une histoire des plus effrayante d'après leur expressions. Puis, Karin pointa le restaurant du doigt. Sasuke leva le visage vers celui-ci et il ne fallu même pas une seconde pour que nos regard se croisèrent. Je le vis sourire légèrement puis, s'avancer vers nous. Il ne fallu que quelques pas pour qu'il arrive a mes côtés, sous le regard ébahit de Karin. Celle-ci lui criais quelques chose, cependant, j'étais trop captiver par Sasuke pour comprendre quoi que se soit. Dès qu'il fut tout près, mon cœur cessa de battre. Je détestais l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je fondais sous son regard. Mes mains tremblaient. Je me sentais rougir de plus en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux?! Cracha Sai.

Sasuke et lui échangèrent un regard des plus glacials. Une chance que nous étions dans un lieu publique, ils semblaient prêt a se battre n'importe quand.

-Une fille ma appeler en urgence me disant qu'elle se faisait harceler par une folle et son copain. Déclara t-il tout en détournant son regard vers Karin.

-Elle a dit quoi..!? Déclarais-je.

-Elle voulait que je vienne la chercher, mais étrangement, je savais que tu ne devais pas être bien loin.

Je bafouillai.

-T-Tu savais qu'elle parlait de moi?

-L'esprit de Karin est si simple.

Je ria légèrement.

-Par contre, je ne pensais pas que ton copain c'était lui. Déclara t-il tout en posant son regard sur Sai.

-T'avais pas besoin de ramené ta petite personne ici, l'air devient irrespirable maintenant.

Je m'interposai entre eux, posant mes mains sur leur torse.

-S'il vous plait, pas de sa ici…

-Ouais, bon moi je vais y aller. Déclara Sai. Ca va aller Sakura?

-T'en fait pas, de tout façon j'ai rendez-vous cher une amie.

Il me sourit.

-Alors a bientôt, tâche de ne tuer personne en route.

-Oh toi!

-Haha, salut!

Puis, ile me tourna le dos et partis. Je poussai un soupir et me retourna, Sasuke était toujours a mes côtés.

- Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi emmerdant.

-Ah…j'avais presqu'oublier que vous étiez amis auparavant.

-Hm

-Sasuke! Sasuke! Tu viens oui !? Cria Karin.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Je souriais.

-C'est apaisant n'est-ce pas?

-Oui…déclara t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Je me mordillai la lèvre. Bon sens, il était plus beau que jamais. Les goutes d'eau qui coulais doucement sur sa peau le rendais des plus séduisant. Je baissai le regard devant cette vue démoniaque.

-Sasuke! S'écria de nouveau Karin.

-T'as envie que je te raccompagne cher ton amie? Cette fois ta pas intérêt de m'envoyer promener.

-M-Mais Karin te cris de revenir…

-T'arrive a entendre ce qu'elle dit avec cette pluie? Pas moi. Alors tu viens? Me dit-il, sourire en coin.

Je commença a rire. Franchement, je plaignais cette pauvre fille. Enfaite, non.

-J'arrive. Déclarais-je.

Je sentis l'une de ses mains se poser contre ma taille. Un sourire de dessina sur mes lèvres. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas envie de penser a autre chose qu'a Sasuke. Je me moquais que de n'être qu'un jeu. Durant ce cours moment, laisser moi rêver et m'imaginer qu'il m'aime. Alors sous le regard frustrer et surpris de Karin et de ses amies, je montai dans la voiture de Sasuke.

-Que fait tu Sasuke!? Tu étais venue me chercher moi! Cria Karin.

-Tu m'as dit que des gens te harcelait et ce n'est pas le cas, alors pour ton mensonge, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te débrouiller cette fois.

Puis, il monta dans la voiture et démarra. Mon cœur s'affola de plus en plus. Mon dieu, j'avais peur qu'il l'entende!

_Oh mais il l'entend je crois, tourne la tête._

Je posai mon regard sur lui. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Il riait!

-Je te fais tant d'effet? Haha

-N-Non..!

-T'es trop marrante Sakura. Déclara t-il avant de m'offrir un doux sourire.

Je souriais. C'était le Sasuke que j'aimais tant. Celui dont j'étais follement amoureuse.

* * *

**Alors!? C'était comment? ^^ Pour la suite il y aura un peu plus d'Ino et de Sakura ^^ Mais pour ce qui est du triangle amoureux...Chut!! Je vous dit rien ^^ **suspence** Laisser des reviews ^^ Bizou xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour a tous! ^^ Voila enfin un nouveau Chapitre ^^ Désolé encore du retard -_____________-! Je commence a croire que mon PC me déteste! Il recommence a mal fonctionner O.O! J'ai tellement peur de perdre mes fic que je les sauvegarde au moins dix fois par jour sur ma clef USB XD!!! Hahaa! Bon bon bon! On parlera pas de moi =P passons plutôt a la parti interessante, la suite! J'espère que vous allez aimer! je suis entrain d'écrire la suite et je dois vous dire, le prochain chapitre sera mon préféré! ^^ Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

C'est quoi le bonheur? Dire qu'on est heureux tandis qu'on ne souris même pas, qu'on ne ressent pas se sentiments si spécial en nous, c'est si vague. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas heureuse mais, je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis heureuse non plus. Il m'arrive de rire, de sourire, de faire toutes ces petites choses qui montrent au monde entier que ma vie est belle. Je chante quelques fois et même que j'adore danser. Je fait toute ces choses durant des moments ou je suis seule, parce que quand la musique s'agite et que je ne pense pas a ma vie, je me dit que peut-être je suis heureuse. Mais le suis-je vraiment? J'ai des amis super. Ma famille m'aime. Je suis doué a l'école. Je suis heureuse n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide? Un fond qui n'est pas comblé dans mon cœur. Il me manque quelque chose d'important. Une chose qui me ferais sourire, qui me ferais chanter même devant les gens, qui me permettrais de me lever de mon lit sans hésitation. Est-elle loin la clef de mon bonheur certain? Je ne suis pas triste, non. Mais je me sens vide, sans but. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est trouver ce pourquoi j'aurais envie de vivre. C'est cette personne qui sera tout pour moi. Elle sera tout. Elle sera le ciment qui comblera ce trou dans mon cœur. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est pouvoir donner tout mon amour a cette personne si spécial, cette personne pour qui je vivrais. Alors la, je pourrais dire que mon bonheur est complet. Les gens n'aspirent pas a la même source de bonheur. Mon sourire me viendra a la vue de cette personne spécial, mais pour d'autre se sera autre chose. Je ne peux pas dire, je ne peux pas être certaine de ce que les gens veulent. Dans ma tête, dans ma logique, je crois que chaque personne sur cette terre a besoin de l'amour avec un grand A pour vivre. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. Le bonheur pour certain, c'est peut-être pratiquer un sport qu'il aime plus que tout. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je crois que si d'autre son comme moi, qu'ils pensent manquer une chose dans leur vie. Qu'ils sont incapables de dire que leur vie est comblée et qu'ils sont parfaitement heureux, et bien c'est qu'ils ne sont pas complètement dans le bonheur. Mon vide a moi c'est l'amour. Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'est le bonheur parfait, puisque je ne l'ais jamais vécu. Je voudrais pouvoir dire combien mon cœur bat lorsque je suis heureuse, combien je souris bêtement pour un rien, combien l'envie de danser me viens même durant les cours de français, mais je ne peux pas. J'espère, non enfaites je suis certaine qu'un jour je trouverais ce trésor, alors durant cette même journée, je pourrais enfin écrire sur le véritable bonheur. Alors pour une fois, pardonnez-moi de ne pas pouvoir en dire d'avantage.

_P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur...captivant, fragile, incompris…_

- On y est Sakura.

-Hm..?

-Chez Ino. Tu pourrais éviter de tomber dans la lune? On dirait que je ne suis pas intéressant.

-Comment tu sais ou elle habite!?

-Il m'arrive d'aller la reconduire chez elle tu sais.

Je baissa le regard, me remémorant la fois ou je l'ai vu dans la voiture de Sasuke, a la même place que moi. C'était si douloureux. Déjà, juste en y repensant, ma poitrine me faisait de nouveau mal. Je devais être forte puisque je m'étais promis de ne pas y repenser. Ino était mon amie, jamais elle ne me jouerait dans le dos.

-Jalouse..? Demanda Sasuke avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires machiavélique.

Je posai mon attention sur lui. Mon regard était intense, remplie de certitude. J'étais dès plus sérieuse mais surtout, des plus attrister puisque je ne pouvais nier la vérité. Elle avait beau être ma meilleure amie, il n'y avait aucune exception. Alors je relevai mon visage vers lui, et tenta de lui avouer ce que je ressentais et cela, tout en essayant de lui offrir un sourire.

-Oui, c'est normal non..?

Je dus le surprendre car l'expression de Sasuke changea du tout au tout. Il était surpris? Ses mains vinrent se poser contre mes joues, déjà rouge. Il rapprocha son visage du mien. Je sentais une chaleur épouvantable s'immiscer a travers mon corps. Aussitôt qu'il ne fut qua quelque centimètres de moi, il arrêta net. Son regard devint sérieux, ou plutôt craintif. Je ne parvenais pas a bien déchiffrer son expression. C'était comme-ci on l'avait torturé, comme s'il souffrait.

-Ne refait plus jamais sa!

-Q-Quoi..?

-Cette expression, elle me donne envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à en manquer d'air!

J'en restai figer. C'était bel et bien Sasuke?

-Q-Qu'est-ce que… tu viens de dire..?

D'un cou sec, il retira ses mains et recula aussi vite qu'il le pu. Posant l'une de ses mains contre le volant et l'autre, sur ses lèvres. Il semblait inconfortable, même qu'a la limite je pourrais dire gêné. Je fus tellement surprise que je ne bougeai même pas, continuant a écouter les battement affolée de mon cœur qui résonnait dans mes oreilles.

-Tu devrais y aller, Ino doit t'attendre.

Je me ressaisissais. Malgré que mon cœur ne semblait pas vouloir cesser son raffut, je pu tout de même retrouver ma concentration. Alors, avant de descendre de la voiture, je regardai Sasuke une nouvelle fois. Il ne me regardait pas, mais je pouvais bien voir son expression habituelle, des traits durs et des yeux sans émotions. Mais j'apprenais peu a peu a savoir qu'elle ne voulait rien dire, c'était une sorte de masque pour Sasuke. Un masque pour que personne ne puisse déceler ses pensés. «_Ton sourire, tu pourrais l'utiliser comme ton arme fatale quand tu drague.» _Cette découverte était bien tombé puisqu'après tout, j'avais un pari a remporter. Je sortis de la voiture et avant de claquer la porte, je fis une dernière chose.

-Sasuke.

Celui-ci posa son regard sur moi. Je sentais bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie et c'était ce qu'il fallait. Alors quand je vis ses yeux croiser les mien, je lui offris l'un de mes plus beaux sourires. Je lui fis le sourire que j'avais l'habitude de faire lorsque je pensais a mon bien aimé. C'est-à-dire, lui.

-Je te fais tant d'effet!? Demandais-je avant de claquer la porte et de le laisser en plan.

_Tu joue dure, ta viser en plein sur son orgueil._

Il n'aimera pas ca.

_Effectivement._

Il voudra me prouver le contraire.

_Sa c'est sur._

Alors il va me recontacter.

_Perverse._

Je pouffai. Pour une fois que j'avais le dessus sur lui. Cette journée était a garder en mémoire. Puis, avant même que je pu cogner a la porte, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Un texto? Je le sortis et vis qu'il y était inscrit _Numéro Inconnu. _Encore la même personne que la dernière fois. Je l'ouvris et dès que je lu le message, un large sourire s'imprima sur mon visage. _Contacte-moi au 999-8199 quand tu auras finis, je viens te chercher. Sasuke. _Et bien, la soirée s'annonçait belle. Je ria un bon cou avant de cogner a la porte. Que voulez-vous que je dise de plus? Il est normal de vouloir être avec la personne qu'on aime. J'étais sur un petit nuage.

_Fait attention._

A quoi?

_A la souffrance._

Puis, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit enfin. Ino était la fille d'un gérant de commerce assez populaire a travers la ville. Sa maison était juste a côté de leur magasin familial. C'était un endroit assez joyeux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui sortais dehors pour faire les boutiques et surtout, pour profiter du soleil. Malgré que le temps d'aujourd'hui ne laissait pas place a la promenade. Aussi, ce qui faisait de ce cartier un endroit amusant, c'était le parc qui se tenait juste en face de cher mon amie. Beaucoup d'enfant aimaient y jouer, alors lorsque je vais voir Ino, les rires des gamins parviennent souvent a nos oreilles.

-Ah ! Sakura, t'es enfin la!

Je lui rendis son sourire. Elle était si adorable.

-Aller viens t'installer, mes parents sont sortis alors la maison est pour nous trois!

Je rentrai.

-Trois..?

Elle ria légèrement.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir avertis, mais j'ai invité la nouvelle. Elle avait l'air si triste seule dans son coin, alors je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Hm.

J'essayai de me remémorer qui pouvait bien être cette nouvelle étudiante. Brièvement, le visage d'une jeune brunette revint dans mon esprit. Il y avait a peine quelques semaine qu'elle était arriver en ville je crois. Je ne rappelais pas grand-chose d'elle, faut dire qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas puisque je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à aller vers les gens. J'avais Ino et sa me suffisait. Alors je fis semblant de me rappeler d'elle, histoire de ne pas être grossière envers mon amie.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder! En attendant, tu veux quelque chose a boire?

Je hochai de la tête et suivis Ino jusqu'a la cuisine. Sa maison était charmante, très accueillante. J'adorais les couleurs chaudes des murs de salon qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le beige de sa cuisine. Lorsqu'on rentrait, la première chose qu'on voyait s'était leur magnifique foyer de pierre installer au fond du salon et juste en face, de beaux divans couleurs crème permettais au plus curieux d'aller admirer le feu. Aussi, beaucoup de cadre de photos familiale décorais le mur du couloir. Je souris lorsque je vis que j'apparaissais sur certaine photos.

-Du jus d'orange, sa suffira?

-Merci.

Celle-ci me donna mon verre et s'installa à la table, en face de moi. Ses yeux me fixaient drôlement.

-Quoi?

-T'es pas gentille Sakura!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je viens d'arriver.

-Justement, tu viens d'arriver!

Je la perdis complètement.

-Précise.

-Ton regard est si méchant! C'est moi qui devrais te regarder comme ca.

Puis, elle fit une moue en colère. A la regarder, je manquai tomber de mon siège. Si elle voulait me faire peur, et bien elle était loin de réussir! Elle ressemblait a un enfant a qui on a enlevé sa sucette. Ses deux yeux n'avaient aucune once de colère imprégnée en eux. Même qu'a la place de fuir j'avais envie de lui pincer les joues tellement c'était mignon de la voir ainsi. Je commençai a rire de plus belle. Mon dieu qu'elle n'était pas doué!

-Aller! Dis-je entre deux rires. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a!

Elle grogna.

-Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu m'avoue que t'es arrivé avec Sasuke!

-Je suis arrivé avec Sasuke.

-Rauh! C'est trop tard la, ca compte pas.

-Désolé, mais je ne voyais pas sa comme une urgence de te le dire.

Elle soupira.

-Un des plus beaux mecs du bahut prend la peine de la reconduire cher moi et elle, elle s'en fou.

-Je m'en fou pas…

-Pauvre gars.

-Hey!

-Je suis jalouse.

-Quoi?! Toi jalouse de moi? Pincer moi quelqu'un!

Elle leva son regard vers moi.

-Ino, tout les gars son attirer vers toi juste en humant ton foutu parfum!

-Même pas vrai.

-Excuse-moi, mais je peux plus compter le nombre de fois ou j'ai vue des mecs te mater tellement il y en trop.

- Moi je n'en vois pas.

-Ca c'est juste parce que tu ne t'occupe pas d'eux, tu ne les regarde même pas.

-Même si je suis populaire, je suis encore jamais tombé amoureuse…toi tu as cette chance.

-Ouais, si j'aurais ton corps sa ferais longtemps qu'il serait dans mes bras. Dis-je tout en soupirant.

Elle ria.

-Faudrait qu'on forme une seule personne Sakura! On serait la femme idéale.

-Vraiment! Ton corps ferait tomber tout les mecs sous notre charme.

-Ta personnalité et ton sourire les rendrais fou amoureux.

Il ne fallu qu'un regard pour que nos rires éclatent a travers la maison. Elle avait tord, a elle-même elle formait la femme idéal. Il était vrai que son corps était magnifique. Même si je suis une fille, il est facile de voir qu'Ino est une vraie perle. J'ai toujours été jalouse de sa beauté, à côté d'elle j'ai l'air d'une patate. Mais il n'y a pas que son corps, sa personnalité est tout aussi charmante. Toujours heureuse et prête a tout, elle est adorable. Elle n'est jamais tombé amoureuse, c'est vrai, puisqu'aucun gars na voulu aller plus loin avec elle. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à ses rondeurs. J'ai toujours détesté tout les mecs qui l'approchaient, mais en même temps j'avais de la peine pour eux, car ils passaient a côté de la plus belle merveille au monde.

-Tu sais Sakura, t'es la seule véritable amie que je n'ai jamais eue. T'es toujours la pour moi, t'as pas peur de me dire mes quatre vérité, et je suis sur que même si on était en pleine nuit, tu viendrais si je te le demandais.

-Tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

Je luis souris a pleine dent.

- Ta raison, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux que moi!

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux tout en me rendant mon sourire.

-Idiote! Je ne rigolais pas moi!

-Moi non plus, parce que moi je ne peux pas trouver mieux que toi.

Je la vis rougir, elle semblait très surprise.

-H-Hey! Ne fait pas ca! Tu me gêne la..!

-M-Mais c'est que c'est si rare que tu me dis ce genre de choses, c'est plus fort que moi!

-Je crois que je viens de comprendre pourquoi la.

Elle me sauta dessus tout en nous faisant tout les deux basculer sur le sol, mais elle semblait s'en ficher, elle me serrait contre elle. Je sentis ses longs cheveux blonds me chatouillait le visage tandis que ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Je fus surprise et mis un temps avant de la serrer aussi contre moi.

-Je t'aime Sakura.

-Si on serait un couple, je crois que sa serais moi le mec.

Elle se détacha de moi, estomaqué. Je devinais facilement qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Elle était littéralement perdue. Je voyais bien qu'elle cherchait pourquoi j'avais dit ca puisqu'elle remuait la tête de tous les côtés. Ce fut lorsqu'elle posa son regard vers le sol qu'elle comprit. Je ne vous ferez pas une explication sur le sexe puisque j'espère que vous savez de quoi je parle, sinon, et bien aller voir maman et papa. Ino était assise sur moi, les jambes écarter et poser autour de ma taille, de manière assez explicite. Ses bras étaient poser sur mes épaules et son visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètre du mien. De plus, sa robe était remontée jusqu'à sa taille du a notre petite chute sur le sol. Une chance pour nous que personne n'était a la maison, sinon on aurait droit a beaucoup de question. Puis, elle posa de nouveau son regard sur moi.

-Tu gâche le moment.

-Désolé, mais c'était plus fort que moi, haha!

-J'était vraiment dedans moi!

Je posai ma main sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux a mon tour.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je t'aime, puisque tu le sais déjà.

-Raah!

-Haha, très bien alors. Je t'aime Ino, tu seras toujours quelqu'un d'important pour moi.

Elle rougit.

-Arrgh! Mais tu vas arrêter avec sa? Sa me met mal a l'aise!

-Désolé, désolé, désolé!

Un bruit de pas venant du corridor se fit entendre. On retourna tout deux la tête vers celui-ci. Je crois que si j'aurais a expliquer quand a eu lieu le moment le plus embarrassant de ma vie, et bien je dirais qu'il se déroulait maintenant. Une fille était debout dans le corridor et a voir le regard qu'elle nous jetait, elle croyait aussi que j'étais le mec.

-J-Je suis..d-désolé de déranger, p-personne n'ouvrais… a-alors j'ai cru bon d'-d'entrer. Bafouilla telle.

Ino s'écarta rapidement et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire.

-Bonjour Hinata! Hum…ce que tu as vue et bien ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous sommes tombées.

-Vous n'êtes p-pas obliger d-de me le cacher…j-je n'ai rien contre sa.

-Mais non, on est vraiment tomber.

Je me levai a mon tour et arriva aux côtés de mon amie. D'après ce que j'avais cru constater, Hinata semblait être la depuis un bon moment.

-Tu es la depuis quand? Demandais-je

-D-Depuis le «Tu gâche le moment.»

Je me remémorai notre petite conversation d'avant. Je ne pu empêcher un rire de s'échapper de ma bouche. A sa place, j'aurais cru la même chose!

-Oh…et bien! Haha

-Sakura! Lança Ino.

Je me repris.

-C'est la vérité, on est vraiment tombé. Déclarais-je.

-A-Ah, et bien je vous crois.

-Bon! Lança Ino. Sakura je te présente Hinata, Hinata, voici ma meilleure amie, Sakura.

Je m'approchai d'elle. Du premier regard, Hinata semblait être une fille assez timide. Ses longs cheveux noir coupé en carré entouraient parfaitement son visage qui avait ma foi, de très beaux traits. Ses grands yeux noirs la rendaient noble et mystérieuse, de plus que son petit sourire était assez charmeur. Physiquement, elle semblait plus adulte que nous. Elle était grande, bien vêtu et très jolie.

-Heureuse de te rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Me dit-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Quelque part, au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression que notre amitié ne faisait que commencer. La soirée ne tarda pas a débuter. Il était plus de dix-huit heure trente et il fallait qu'on parle de mon party d'anniversaire tout en essayent d'organiser la maison de façon a préservé les objets de valeur des parents d'Ino. Alors dès qu'on fut bien installer, nous ne tardions pas a commencer.

-Et toi Sakura, hum…y-y'a un gars qui te plait?

Je me retournai vers Hinata, un peu surprise par la question. Nous étions entrain de faire la liste de babioles a acheter pour ma fêtes. Ino avait prévu une grande soirée. Elle avait décidé de faire libéré son sous-sol ainsi que le salon pour permettre aux invités de danser et de prendre du bon temps. Le garage serait emménager pour que tout le monde puissent y déposer leurs boissons. De plus, la terrasse serait libre pour laisser les gens sortir et prendre une bonne bouffée d'air. L'idée qu'autant de monde sera réunis pour ma fête me faisait drôlement peur. Pour être franche, sa ne m'intéressait plus vraiment. Plus que deux jours a attendre. Et le plus embarrassant dans tout ca, c'est que notre conversation avait dérivé sur les garçons.

-Hum…

-Sakura a un faible pour un gars de notre Lycée! Déclara Ino tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Rappelez-moi de la tuer.

-Oh..! Est-ce que…je le c-connais?

-Sasuke Uchiwa, sa te dit de quoi?

-C-Comment ne pas l-le connaitre..!

Ino posa son regard sur moi.

-Mais ce qui étrange avec toi Sakura, c'est que tu sors avec Naruto.

-Je…ne fais pas sa pour rien.

-Est-c-ce que t-tu…aurais aussi des s-sentiments…pour ce Naruto? Demanda Hinata.

Sa question me percuta de plein fouet. Déjà que je n'arrivais pas a réfléchir correctement, maintenant mes idées n'était vraiment plus clair. Vous savez, lorsque votre tête tente de se concentrer sur une chose mais qu'elle n'y arrive pas, parce que justement, elle cherche a tout prix a éviter le sujet? C'est le cas avec moi. Un brouillard c'est formé devant moi depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Naruto. J'avance a l'aveugle. Mon champ de vision est très limité, tout ce que je parviens a dissimuler a travers cette masse de nuages gris, se sont mes idées déjà toute faite. Je ne cherche pas plus loin, parce que je ne veux pas faire un pas de trop. Un pas fatidique qui changerait tout. _Fait attention a la souffrance. _C'est ce qu'elle ma dit. La souffrance, j'ai beau vouloir l'éliminer ou du moins la contourner, je ne peux pas. Ce brouillard m'empêche de bien voir, alors sans le savoir, je fonce peut-être carrément dedans? La vérité refait toujours surface un jour ou l'autre. Devant cette simple demande de la part d'Hinata, une fille que je ne connais même pas, je vois mon monde se chambouler une nouvelle fois. Parce que je n'ai pas voulu écouter ce que mon cœur me disait, parce que rien en moi ne voulais croire a cette possibilité.

_Parfois les mots font plus mal que les coups._

-Sakura, est-ce que sa se pourrait?

Je baissai les bras. Cette torture me troublait. Que devais-je faire devant cette réalité? Comment pouvais-je admettre ce que je croyais être impossible? Rien sur cette terre ne m'avait averti qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver. L'amour m'est définitivement un mystère. Naruto. Les signes ne mentaient pourtant pas. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Abandonner n'était pas la solution. Alors que faire..?

-Sa…se pourrait. Murmurais-je.

-M-Mais, tu...Sa se peut pas ce genre de trucs hein? Demanda Ino tout en déposant son crayon sur le sol, maintenant captiver par mon aveu.

-J-Je ne crois pas…que sa existe. Déclara Hinata. Il y a plusieurs façon d'aimer…Sakura ne sait peut-être pas…lequel elle aime vraiment d'amour.

-C'est sans doute sa! Sakura, lequel aimes-tu pour de vrai?!

-T'es bourrée ou juste stupide!? Comment tu veux que je le sache..!?

Elle baissa la tête.

-Ouais, c'était pas malin. Excuse-moi.

-Hm…

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider!

-Et comment?

-On pourrait te poser des questions!

-Je crois pas, non.

-Arrête d'être toujours négative! Sa m'énerve a la fin!

-Je suis pas négative! Je suis juste mélanger dans mes idées!

Cette situation me mettait de plus en plus en colère. On aurait dit qu'elle prenait mon problème a la légère tandis que pour moi, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

-C'est une situation a laquelle Sakura doit faire face…seule, j-je crois. Enchaina Hinata.

Ino ignora l'intervention de Hinata.

-On se calme! Je veux juste t'aider moi!

-Disons que tes solutions, ce n'est pas les meilleures.

-E-Euh…Bafouilla Hinata.

-Si c'est comme ca que tu le prends, tu te débrouilleras avec tes emmerdes!

-Mes emmerdes c'est plutôt toi la!

-S-S'il vous p-plait…

-Si tu cherche à être chiante Sakura, va donc te défouler ailleurs!

-Je cherche pas être chiante, c'est toi qui me met en colère! Je suis capable de réglé mes problèmes seule!

-H-Hey...

-Tu parles! T'es pas capable de faire les choses par toi-même!

- Je ne suis pas dépendante des autres Ino!

-C'est sa, va donc dire sa a ton père!

-A...Arrêter!!! Hurla Hinata

Je figeai. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir des petits accrochages avec Ino. Ils nous arrivaient de se fâcher l'une contre l'autre de temps en temps. Nous étions toujours ensemble, alors c'était normal après tout. Il est vrai qu'on s'insultait quelques fois, mais sa n'allait jamais bien loin. Tout se finissait rapidement, soit par des rires ou bien une réconciliation qui suivait souvent d'une bonne explication. Jamais je ne vous dis, jamais elle n'avait inclus quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans nos disputes, et surtout pas mon défunt père. Alors j'étais complètement tétaniser. Je n'avais pas peur, mais comment pouvais-je réagir face a ce genre de réplique? J'était bloquer, choqué, déçu et a la fois en colère. Ino resta la, la bouche entre ouverte. Son visage voulait tout dire. Elle n'avait pas pensée ses paroles, elle était presque aussi surprise de moi. Je le savais. Mais je ne pouvais oublier ses mots, du moins, pas maintenant. Je me levai et ne quitta pas une seule seconde son regard.

-Sa-Sakura..! Je…je suis désolée!

Je soupirai.

-je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-Sakura…non, reste…

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus Ino. On se voit demain. Salut.

Je me détournai d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne rajouterait rien. Je posai ensuite mon regard sur Hinata. La pauvre avait du assister a sa, elle qui était déjà très timide, cette dispute n'a pas du l'aider a se mettre plus a l'aise.

-Excuse-moi Hinata. Merci pour tes conseils et a la prochaine, j'espère.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Je tentai de lui offrir un sourire, mais ma tentative fut vaine, j'étais bien trop triste. Par contre, celle-ci remarqua mon intention et, a son tour, me souriais.

-A plus tard Sakura.

Puis, je quittai la maison. Dehors, je ne me préoccupai pas du manque de chaleur et de la noirceur qui gagnait de plus en plus le ciel. Je savais ce qu'il savait que je fasse, appeler Sasuke. Mais pour l'instant, je ne fis rien. Je descendis les quelques marches du perron et me rendis sur le trottoir. La, de l'autre côté de la rue, les lumières qui éclairaient le parc attiraient mon attention. Je n'hésitai pas et mis rendis de ce pas. L'endroit était désert, je n'y vis personne. Alors j'avançai calmement et, histoire de décompresser un peu, je pris place sur une balançoire. Lentement, une larme roula sur ma joue. Une seule et triste larme. Je n'avais pas pu rester la, près d'Ino, car les larmes serait venu trop vite et je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que c'était de sa faute. Ma dernière intention c'était bien de la rendre triste. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de mon mieux pour empêcher ma douleur de me gagner. Hélas, même si je ne voulais pas y penser, les souvenirs de ce triste jour me revinrent en tête…

_Il a donné sa vie pour la tienne._

Tout ca a cause de cette stupide voiture. Elle n'avait même pas vue le feu rouge.

_Ne pleure pas, il ne voudrait pas te voir ainsi._

Je ne pardonnerai jamais au gens qui lui on enlever la vie!

_Ils sont mort aussi ce jour la, en plus, tu n'es pas la seule a avoir perdu un être chère._

Leurs enfants.

_Ils étaient dans la voiture, ils sont les seuls survivants._

Oublie ca.

_Jamais._

Je sentis quelque chose vibrer dans ma poche, d'un geste lent, je pris mon portable en main. Les quelques larmes qui avait coulé sur mes joues furent emporter par une forte brise qui ébouriffa mes cheveux du même cou. Je regardai l'écran pour voir qui m'appelaient, _numéro inconnu. _Sasuke?

-Allo

-_Sakura?_

Je ne reconnue pas l'homme a l'autre bout du fils mais je savais que je le connaissais, la façon dont il prononça mon nom semblait familière.

-C'est moi.

-_Super! J'avais peur de me tromper de numéro._

-Euh…c'est qui?

-_Ben Naruto! Tu ne reconnais pas ma voix..?_

Dès qu'il prononça son nom, une drôle de sensation s'empara de moi. La joie? J'étais heureuse qu'il me téléphone. Pourquoi? Sa voix, maintenant que je la reconnaissais, me paraissait si réconfortante que j'en oubliai mes soucis.

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

_-Hum...et bien, j'étais inquiet. Tu m'a_s _semblé très distante depuis tout a l'heure._

-La faute a qui!? C'est toi qui a changé de comportement si soudainement…en plus que…

_-Excuse-moi._

-Hein?

_- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu me remarque, que tu vois que je ne suis pas un gamin._

Et bien pour sa il a réussit!

-_ Tu m'es importante._

-J…

_- Sakura…Je veux que tu tombe amoureuse de moi. _

Mon cœur cessa de battre, non en faite, il se mit a battre de plus en plus vite. Tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me déchirer la poitrine. Ses mots m'avaient frappé de plein fouet. Plus je pensais a Naruto, plus je commençais a l'aimer. Je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma vie. Il devenait chaque jour un peu plus important. Étrangement, je ne détestais pas sa. J'en avais conscience mais je refusais d'admettre qu'il pouvait devenir si précieux. _Il y a plusieurs façon d'aimer…Sakura ne sait peut-être pas…lequel elle aime vraiment d'amour. _Les paroles d'Hinata me hantaient. Elles étaient comme une alarme, elles me disaient qu'il fallait que je trouve mes réponses, que je cesse de fuir. Même si la fuite peu sembler la solution la plus facile, elle n'est pas la plus efficace car, en me retournant un jour, je me rendrai vite compte que je les avais perdu tout les deux.

-_Ou es-tu? Je viens te voir._

-Hum…et bien...je suis-

En une fraction de seconde, quelqu'un s'empara de mon portable. Je ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Avec moi. Déclara t-il.

Puis, il raccrocha. Je le levai les yeux vers l'homme en face de moi, il ne me fallu même pas une minute pour le reconnaitre. Même a travers cette noirceur, je pouvais reconnaitre la silhouette parfaite de Sasuke. Je le vis bouger la tête vers mon portable avant de me le redonner et de continuer a m'observer.

-Tu préfère parler à ce mec plutôt qu'a moi?

-Bien…Hey! Comment ca se fait que tu sois la? Je ne t'ai même pas téléphoné.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-C'est bon la, je ne suis pas a tes ordres.

Sasuke fit un pas vers moi. J'avais toujours le visage levé vers lui, admirant tout les traits de sa silhouette. J'étais complètement captiver. Il se pencha de façon a être a ma hauteur. Puis, sans aucun avertissement, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et il rapprocha son visage de façon a ce que je puisse discerner ses prunelles. Il semblait en colère, encore une fois.

-Non mais, tu sais combien j'étais inquiet il y à peine quinze minutes?

-...quoi?

-Ino ma téléphoner en panique, me disant que tu étais partie de cher elle depuis déjà bien longtemps et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre cher toi.

Parce qu'elle avait aussi son numéro de portable?!

-Sakura, elle était vraiment inquiète. Pourquoi tu ne mas pas appeler?

-Je…sa ne te regarde pas, désolé.

Il fronça les sourcils, obligeant son regard a devenir de plus en plus glaciale. Je n'aimais pas ca mais, je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aborder un tel sujet avec lui. La mort de mon père lui rappellerais trop de souvenir a lui aussi, et je ne pouvais me résoudre a le faire souffrir. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue. Son expression changea dès qu'il la caressa.

-Elle est mouiller, tu as pleuré?

-Je…

-Sa ne me regarde pas, je sais.

-Sasuke, ne te fâche pas, je t'en pris…

Sasuke effaça les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je fus très surprise en ne le voyant pas m'embrasser. D'habitude, il ne ratait pas une occasion. En ce moment, il se montrait si gentil. Ses lèvres vinrent baiser doucement ma joue dans une caresse furtive. Je me sentis rougir.

-Soulagé. Je suis soulagé.

-Tu…étais si inquiet?

-On sait jamais ou une idiote comme toi peut se trouver a une heure pareil.

Je me levai d'un bon.

-Et toi t'es un vrai crétin!

-C'est comme ca que tu me remercie d'être venu te chercher? Je m'en vais.

Puis, il se retourna et marcha vers la sortis. Il rigolait la? Il n'allait pas vraiment partir sans moi? Je le regardai s'éloigné. Il continuer toujours de marcher. Il était fâché? Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en colère. Je m'élançai vers lui et le rejoignis en quelques enjambés. Je l'attrapai par la taille avec une telle force qui cessa d'avancer. Je le serra contre moi, profitant de cette opportunité pour le toucher de nouveau.

-Ne pars pas sans moi!

Il retourna la tête vers moi.

-Tu daigne enfin a me toucher! Il était temps.

Son sourire me paraissais de plus en plus claire, la lumière des réverbèrent m'aida a l'admirer.

-Hein..?

-D'habitude tu rate jamais une occasion de poser la main sur moi, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

-C-C'est tout?

-J'aime quand tu me touche. Me dit-il, sourire en coin.

Je le frappai sur l'épaule.

-Pervers!

-Y'a de quoi avec toi!

Je ratai un battement. Je tentai d'analyser se qu'il venait de me dire. J'essayai de trouver mille et une phrases pouvant avoir été dites avec les mêmes intonations, mais rien. Je penchai la tête, me sentait devenir de plus en plus rouge.

-M-Merci…Bafouillais-je.

-Haha! T'es mignonnes.

Au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il avait sa pour me faire oublier mes problèmes, pour que je pense a autre chose. Il était comme-ca, attentionné. Quand il n'était pas froid ni distant et qu'il redevenait lui, je me sentais si heureuse. Mon amour grandissait toujours, a chaque instant passé avec lui.

_Tout comme Naruto._

Un jour, bientôt j'espère, je trouverais l'identité de l'homme de mon rêve et ce même jour, je trouverais le véritable amour.

Sasuke m'amena jusqu'à sa voiture, qui n'était pas très loin de la maison d'Ino. Il m'a dit de ne pas avoir de soucie, qu'il avait déjà téléphoné a Ino pour lui dire qu'il m'avait trouvé. L'idée qu'elle me sache en sécurité me soulagea. Demain j'irais la voir pour lui dire que tout est pardonner, qu'elle na plus en sans faire. Tel que je la connais, elle doit s'en vouloir a mort. Je crois que quelque part je veux qu'elle s'inquiète, car elle m'a fait mal mais, je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Oui, demain matin j'irais lui dire que tout va bien. Je ne dois pas la laisser ainsi, elle est ma meilleure amie après tout. Avec Ino, il est facile de deviner ce qu'elle ressent. Quand elle est triste, elle pleure, quand elle est en colère, elle déplacerait une montagne et quand elle est heureuse, elle brille comme le soleil. Ses sentiments son si débordant et pourtant, très captivant. Je pourrais la regarder agir durant une journée et ne jamais me tanner. Tandis que moi, je cache la vérité. Je souris lorsque je suis triste, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Parfois, j'aimerais pourvoir dire que ca ne vas pas. Je voudrais m'exprimer librement et ne jamais demander mon reste mais, je sais que si j'avoue ma tristesse, Ino voudra m'aider. Je ne veux pas d'aide ni du réconfort, car je sais que je peux arranger mes problèmes seule. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est pouvoir quand même crier haut et fort que je suis malheureuse. Le pire, c'est lorsque je suis en colère contre elle. Il peut arriver que je le lui montre mais très souvent, je ne lui fait jamais de remarque. J'attends que sa passe. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, car un jour tout ressortira encore plus méchamment mais, j'ai peur. Peur de quoi? Je n'en sais rien. Peur de la perdre, peur de savoir ce qu'elle pourrait penser de moi suite a sa, je ne sais pas. Puis, une chose reste pareil aux autres par exemple, lorsque je suis heureuse, ca je le cri haut et fort. Voir les gens sourire, je crois que c'est une vrai merveille. Surtout quand c'est ceux qu'on aime.

-Pourquoi tu souris si bêtement? Me demanda Sasuke.

Nous étions déjà en route vers ma maison, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

-Je ne te le dis pas! Déclarais-je a travers une petit rire.

-Tu te fais mystérieuse se soir. J'aime.

-Tu ne pense qu'a sa hein?

Il m'offrit un petite sourie machiavélique

-Quand je te regarde, oui.

-Oh, et tu sais a quoi je pense quand je te regarde?

-Je pari que tu ne me le diras pas.

Je le fixai, puis, je ne pu retenir mon rire.

-Tu as tout a fait raison!

-Pas grave, je le sais déjà.

-Ah oui ? Demandais-je a travers deux petits rires.

-Tu te dis a quel point tu es chanceuse d'être avec moi. Me dit-il, souriant.

-Ha haha, c'est sa! Allez, remet tes yeux sur la route.

-J'ai visé juste!

Il commença a rire lui aussi. J'adorais cette ambiance, elle était si joyeuse. Je ne voulais plus jamais m'en débarrasser. Nous étions bien, heureux et en paix. J'avais l'impression, durant cet instant, que je passais du rôle de «jouet» a «amie» avec lui. Sasuke commençais a me traiter différemment depuis quelques temps et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. L'homme qu'il était avant m'apparaissait plus souvent. Je continuais de l'aimer, je ne voulais plus me détacher de lui. J'étais tout simplement comblé. Nous étions entrain de rire, de nous insulter amicalement quand Sasuke tourna son visage vers le mien pour me sourire de nouveau. Cette seconde a rire fut de trop car, aucun de nous deux vis le feu de circulation tombé au rouge…

* * *

**Alors?! Laisser des reviews!**

**P.S. J'ai quelques chose d'Assez important a vous dire! Ca vous aidera a comprendre le prochain Chapitre. Il sera un peu spécial puisqu'il sera dans la Tête a Sasuke! Et oui, on se transporte dans un tout autre monde Hahaha! Et en plus, se sera son passé, on y découvrira aussi le secret qu'il cache a Sakura ;)!! **

**Merci :D! Bye bye **

**Aya0me xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**GOMENASAI! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard! Pour être honnête, je n'ai presque pas eu le temps d'écrire T_T! Premièrement, j'ai finis l'école il y a quelques jours et il y a de cela trois semaines, j'était en période d'examens et de test intense. Je voulais avoir de bon résultat et ne pas tout foirée alors j'ai étudier et pas écris. Et deuxièment, a la job, mon patron ma donner beaucoup d'heures de travail c'est temps-ci alors j'ai aussi manquer de temps vue que c'était aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de mon grand-père. Voila, j'ai vraiment manquer de temps. Pardonner moi ! Surtout qu'écrire dans la tête de Sasuke c'est pas vraiment facile selon moi O.o Mais bon, assez de blabla et place a la lecture! J'espère que vous allez aimé ^o^**

**Aya0me xxx**

**Sasuke Uchiwa**

Le choc vint de la droite, brusque et destructeur. Propulsant indifféremment mon corps contre la portière. Ma tête tanguaient de tout côté, comme si elle s'acharnait à se séparer de mon corps. Ma vision se troubla, il n'y avait ni son, ni douleur. Rien ne semblait réel, tout était flou, je ne parvenais pas a discerner quoi que se soit. Seule une chose me prouvait que tout n'était pas un rêve, une odeur de massacre, de peur et de souffrance; l'odeur du sang… Je pensais mourir. Puis, au moment ou tout s'arrêta, ou je sentais enfin que tout s'immobilisai, j'eus un semblant de lucidité. Je n'étais pas seul, il avait Sakura. Il me fallu toute ma force pour tourner ma tête de son côté. Malgré que les alentours ne m'était pas clair, je parvenais tout de même a discerner ce qui se trouver près de moi. Alors dès que je tournai mon visage pour espéré la voir saine et sauf, je ratai un battement en m'apercevant qu'elle n'était plus la…

Puis ce fut le néant.

J'ai longtemps pensés que le bonheur n'était qu'une illusion pour moi. Je n'ai jamais su ce que je voulais vraiment dans la vie. J'avais presque tout et a la fois, presque rien. J'étais perdu dans cette montagne de richesse, complètement abandonné. Lorsque je me regardais dans un miroir, je n'y voyais pas la personne que je rêvais d'être, mais bien le reflet parfait de mon père. Le même regard vide, sans fond et dépourvue de toute émotions. Je lui ressemblais encore plus que mon frère. J'étais destiné à suivre ses pas et je le suis toujours, malgré moi. La mort ne me fait pas peur, je la considère plutôt comme une délivrance. Je ne me sens pas léger, je ne ressens aucun sentiment de bien être. Il n'y a rien, et c'est justement ce silence que je recherchais. Ce sentiments d'être enfin seul, séparer du monde entier, j'ai toujours rêvé a ce jour depuis mon enfance. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que je sens que ce que j'ai toujours souhaité ce réalise, pourquoi l'envie de revenir en arrière est si forte?

Probablement une fausse promesse, encore une fois.

La vérité; je n'ai jamais aspiré a grand-chose. Parce que depuis que je suis né, je n'ai eu droit a rien. Bien sûr j'étais l'enfant le plus gâté de la région, mais les faux semblant d'amour ne m'intéressait pas. Ma famille était riche, elle avait tout pour être heureuse et tous croyais que notre bonheur était sans limite, mais lorsqu'on passait le seuil de notre porte, un autre monde nous dévoilais la vérité. La tendresse, la gentillesse, la douceur et l'amour, personne de ma famille ne connaissait le véritable sens de ces mots, même pas moi.

Nous étions propriétaire de la populaire chaine de montage Uchiwas Inc. Nous gagnions énormément d'argent et chaque fois que nous étions suivis par des paparazzis, nous avions l'image parfaite de la belle petite famille heureuse. Mais je suis sur que vous savez que tout cela n'était que du vent. En réalité, je n'ai jamais aimé mes parents, ni mon frère. Ma mère était issue d'une famille de riche, propriétaire d'une chaine de restauration très a la vogue. Ils gagnaient des millions mais pour eux ce n'était pas assez. Alors ils ont décidé de marier ma Mère a l'un des homme les plus puissant de l'heure, afin de gagner encore plus de profit. Il s'agissait de Fugaku, mon père. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux. Parfois les gens qui doivent vivre un mariage arranger devienne tout simplement amis, pas mes parents. C'était tout autre chose, un peu comme l'enfer.

Mikoto, ma mère, détestait du plus profond de son être Fugaku. Pas seulement parce qu'il la épouser sans amour mais bien parce qu'en l'épousant, il a réduit son rêve en cendre. Mikoto, avant de rencontrer mon père, devait être une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle était heureuse et surtout, amoureuse. Je me rappelle avoir vu des photos de ma mère adolescente lors d'un passage cher ma grand-mère. Elle souriait et dieu sait combien ma mère était belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade dans le bas de son dos, et ses grands yeux verts pétillaient comme des émeraudes. Je n'ai jamais vue ma mère sourire. Mikoto était amoureuse d'un homme de la classe moyenne. Il n'avait rien a lui offrir, pas un sous, seulement son amour et la promesse d'une vie longue et heureuse. Cependant, l'arrivé de Fugaku changea tout, il sépara les deux amants en seulement deux jours, embarquant ma mère sur un bateau qui la menait droit vers l'enfer. Je me rappelle ce que ma grand-mère ma dit a ce sujet, elle ne cessait de répéter que c'était la meilleure chose qui avait pu arriver a sa fille. Vivre aux côtés d'un monstre, je n'appelle pas sa le bonheur. Je crois que c'est a cet instant que ma mère changea a tout jamais. La trahison de sa famille et la perte de l'amour peut nous enlever tout goût a la vie.

Toutes ces années, Mikoto a vue grandir sa haine envers mon père à chaque instant passé avec lui. Je ne voyais jamais ma mère poser ses yeux sur lui, appart lorsqu'elle y était obliger. Son sourire quand elle le regardait lors des jours de festivité avec le public, reflétait le dégout et la haine. Alors imaginez quand elle a du lui offrir des successeurs. Sa souffrance devait être sans limite. Mon père était un homme ignoble. Ma mère était une femme perdue, au fond du gouffre et surtout, faible.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ma famille et c'était réciproque. Mon frère me regardait comme si j'étais un vulgaire déchet. Les seuls moments ou il était gentil, c'était les jours ou nos parents étaient absents. Il devait s'occuper de moi et je dois avouer qu'il le faisait mieux que nos parents. Il est le seul à m'avoir témoigné un peu d'amour car, il n'y avait que son sourire que je devinais de vrai a travers cette masse de mensonge. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour, ce sentiment me dépassait totalement. Cependant, l'amitié a su m'offrir un moment de répits. J'avais beau avoir des amis, faire des blagues avec eux, j'ai toujours su que sa ne s'éterniserait jamais. Je faisait de mon mieux pour croire a ce lien, et oublier mon monde lorsque je me trouvais avec eux, mais la réalité me rattrapais toujours. Je les considérais comme ma véritable famille. Je savais que si je continuais ainsi, j'allais les détruire, car mon monde était bien différent du leur. Malgré tout, je m'accrochais a eux, espérant trouver la vrai signification de l'amour. Le seul rapprochement que je faisais en me demandant ce qu'était l'amour, c'était mes parents. Inutile, dégoutant, faible, douloureux et triste. Quitter ce monde était mon veux le plus cher car, même a la mort de mes parents, je n'eux droit a rien. Fugaku avait tout laissé nos biens a son frère. Itachi avait dix-huit ans, j'en avait onze et nous nous retrouvions a la rue. Ce jour ou tout s'écroula, je fis ce souhait, de mourir. Je ne pleurai même pas leur mort, puisqu'aimé ses parents étaient futile. Je me contentai de quitter leur salle d'hôpital à la recherche de mon souhait, quand un évènement inattendu arriva…

Le jour de la mort de mon père et ma mère changea ma vie a tout jamais…

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La nuit était sombre et peu froide. Je me promenais dans les rues de mon cartier, sans but. Il arrivait vingt-trois heures. Mes parents devaient probablement être entrain de dormir, dans leur chambre séparé. Ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de l'endroit ou je peux être, puisque sa fait plus de huit heures que je suis dehors a ne rien faire d'intéressant. J'ai sécher les cours, espérant trouver la paix ailleurs. Les rues son déserte, noir et quelques peu épeurant mais je m'en moquais. On pouvait bien m'enlever, sa serait surement mieux que cette vie. Demain c'est mon anniversaire, je vais avoir onze ans et comme d'habitude, mes parents vont nous emmenez manger dans l'un des restaurant les plus cher en ville, montrant au monde entier combien ils m'aiment. J'en ai déjà mal au cœur. Un crissement de pneus retentit a ma droite, attirant mon attention. Une Mercedes noir s'arrêta subitement a mes côtés, provoquant une rafale de vent et de poussière. Juste en regardant la voiture arriver, je devinai tout de suite qui était au volant. L'homme sortit de la Mercedes, ne pris même pas le temps de fermer et la portière et il se dirigea vers moi. Comme a son habitude, son allure était imposante et pourtant, il n'en était pas menaçant pour autant.

-Sasuke, combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas flâner dans les rues…

-C'est pas tes affaires.

-Aller petit frère, reviens a la maison.

-Arrête, ne fait pas comme-ci tu te préoccupais de moi.

Il soupira.

-Si je te détestais tant, crois-tu que j'aurais arpenté les rues pour te retrouver?

-Sa ne prouve rien. Fugaku et Mikoto seraient dans le pétrin si jamais un de leurs fils disparaissaient.

-Tu ne les appelle toujours pas papa et maman hein?

-Ce ne sont pas mes parents.

-Sasuke, viens s'il te plait. Pour moi.

Il se pencha vers moi et d'un petit coup, me donna une pichenette sur le front. Son sourire m'apaisa légèrement puisqu'il était honnête. Franchement, je ne comprenais pas Itachi. Devant nos parents, il était glaciale et brutal et puis dès que ceux-ci n'était plus là, son comportement changeais du tout au tout. Il devenait mon grand-frère, celui que tout gamin rêve d'avoir. Il n'était pas le meilleur des frères mais il faisait bien son travail. Parfois il pouvait m'énerver ou bien m'agacer durant un long moment tandis que de temps en temps, il se montrait gentil et très drôle. Stupide Itachi.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Si tu monte dans la voiture, tu auras droit a ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Si ce n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment, je n'en veux pas.

Itachi posa sa main sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Écoute, tu sais très bien que je cherche un petit appartement depuis des mois déjà, mais si je veux que tu viennes avec moi, il va me falloir l'autorisation de père.

-Tu t'en moque, dès que tu auras trouvé cet appartement tu va partir sans moi.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Tu me déteste, pourquoi je te ferais confiance!

Il fronça les sourcils. Dès qu'il se fâchait, il ressemblait a Fugaku.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

Il avait prononcé ces mots en détachant clairement chaque syllabe, pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas. N'empêche…

-Je vois bien ton regard dégouter lorsque tu me m'observe en présence de Fugaku et de Mikoto.

Son regard devint surpris. On aurait dit que je lui avais fait mal, pourtant, c'est lui qui me fait plus de peine dans cette histoire. Je le détestais autant que je l'aimais. Il était mon frère après tout, je ne pouvais me résoudre a l'haïr.

- Pardonne-moi Sasuke. Si j'agis si froidement, c'est pour ne pas te faire du mal…

-T'es juste mal informé sur la définition de la souffrance ou complètement débile?

-Haha…ha…

-C'est pas drôle Itachi.

-Écoute…Si les parents te voient heureux et souriant, que pense tu qu'ils vont faire?

Je fronçai les sourcils, la réponse, même pour un gamin de dix ans, était facile a devinez.

-Les connaissant, ils vont être jaloux.

Il me souriait légèrement. Un sourire triste.

-Je vois que tu connais bien tes parents. Excuse-moi Sasuke, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois encore plus malheureux que tu ne l'est déjà. Être ignorer par eux, c'est déjà mieux que d'être détester.

Je baissai la tête, vaincu. Il avait totalement raison. Quoique s'ils me détesteraient, il me porterait de l'attention.

-Aller gamin, monte dans la voiture, ton cadeau va fondre.

-Fondre..?

Je suivais Itachi de près, suivant ses pas du mieux que je le pouvais. Il ne me détestait pas. Il ne me détestait pas. Il ne me détestait pas! Un large sourire s'illumina sur mes lèvres. J'ai toujours voulu être aimé par mes parents et mon frère. Je les haïssais, parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Entendre les paroles d'Itachi firent bondirent mon cœur comme un marteau-piqueur. Cependant, je gardai pour moi ce sentiment de joie, puisque d'être trop heureux face a mes parents, ne feraient qu'agrandir leur haine envers moi. La jalousie est une arme extrêmement dangereuse. Dès que j'ouvris la portière, je tombai nez à nez avec une glace au chocolat. Itachi la tenait dans sa main, sourire aux lèvres.

-Une glace?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Une glace?

Il continuait toujours d'hocher la tête.

-Une glace comme cadeau d'anniversaire?

Il me fit un doux sourire.

-Ta les moyen de t'acheter une Mercedes, une maison a quatre étages, une équipe de football ou bien un énorme diamant et tu offre une glace a ton frère pour son anniversaire?

-Oui.

-Je le savais, tu me détestais encore plus que les parents!

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de rire aux éclats.

-J'y comprend rien.

-T'es qu'un gamin Sasuke! Ta pas besoin de tous ces trucks de riche pour être heureux. Quand on est gosse, on veut un ballon de foot, un terrain ou jouer, des amis et on est aux anges. Et tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu que père m'offre quand j'étais petit?

-Laisse moi devinez, une glace?

Il ria de nouveau.

-Oui, stupide non? Tout ces gamins qui jouaient avec leur parents et qu'ensuite ils allaient se chercher une glace pour finir la journée en beauté…je n'ai jamais eu droit a sa. J'étais toujours seul.

-Alors tu m'offre une glace parce que toi tu a toujours voulu en avoir une?

-Oui, parce que je ne veux pas que tu aie la même enfance triste que la mienne.

Je pris la glace d'entre ses mains et la porta a ma bouche. Le chocolat était ma saveur préféré, j'adorais son goût. Sa, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

-Alors?

-Merci.

Je ne pouvais pas en dire d'avantage, c'était vraiment le meilleur cadeau que je pouvais rêver d'avoir. Une telle douceur ne pouvait pas être refusée. Itachi était tout ce que j'avais de précieux. Non, lui et Naruto étaient se pourquoi je continuais de vivre. Parce qu'ils m'offrent leur gentillesse, leur sourire et leur joie de vivre. Sans eux, je serais au fond du gouffre. Cependant, même s'ils sont près de moi, je ne suis pas sorti de ce tsunami de souffrance pour autant. Ils ne sont que deux bouées auxquelles je m'accroche de temps en temps pour souffler et essayer de trouver enfin mon bateau. Honnêtement, je doute de le trouver.

Se soir la, je m'endormis sous la chanson _Papercut _d'_Apollo Drive. _

Je fis aussi quelques cauchemars puisque j'avais mangé du chocolat juste avant de m'endormir, mais je m'en moquais, sa en avais value la peine.

Demain j'allais avoir onze ans.

Je me réveillai sous une grande rafale de vent qui venait de frapper ma fenêtre. Il faisait encore noir lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Je voyais a peine le bout de mon lit. Tournant la tête vers mon cadran, je vis qu'il était a peine cinq heure trente du matin. De quoi vouloir se rendormir encore une heure ou deux. J'arrivais souvent en retard a l'école et la plupart du temps je n'y allais juste pas. La seule raison que me poussait a aller a l'école était cet abruti de tornade blonde. Il venait me chercher chaque matin, me forçait a manger au moins une pomme et ne me perdait pas de vue une seconde jusqu'à temps que je sois installer a mon pupitre. Franchement, plus mère poule que sa tu meurs. Je fermai les yeux, espérant gagner le sommeil de nouveau. Après une bonne demi-heure a me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit j'en eu assez. Décidément, même le jour de mon anniversaire ma malchance ne me laissait pas en paix. Je jetai mes draps au bout de mes bras et m'assis sur mon lit, histoire de commencer tranquillement mon ascension vers mon garde-robe. Honnêtement, je détestais devoir me lever le matin. Lorsque le jour se levais, c'était pour moi une plais car le soleil me ramenais a la vie chaque jour. On pouvait presque dire que dormir était ma passion. Il n'y avait qua travers mes rêves que je pouvais devenir la personne que j'étais réellement. Je m'avançai tranquillement vers mon garde-robe et y trouva mon uniforme. Une simple chemise blanche doté d'un débardeur noir et de pantalon beige. Je les pris avec moi et me rendis dans ma salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. J'avais pris l'habitude de prendre des douches froides. Elles me faisaient penser a la pluie, que j'adorais. Sa froideur nous vide la tête, éclaircissant notre esprit. Elle est calme, se qui nous permet de réfléchir en paix. Sa présence nous rassure en quelque sorte, puisqu'elle est douce. D'un autre côté, on n'y voit rien lorsqu'on cherche à lever le regard car l'eau qui tombe dans nos yeux nous brouille la vue. C'est comme-ci elle cherchait à nous rassurer en ne nous montrant que sa présence, et pas celle des autres aux alentours. Ses larmes remplacent les miennes, parce que je ne pleure pas. Enfin, elle est solitaire, comme moi. J'adore la pluie, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas autant que je l'aime. Elle me punie d'être toujours seul avec elle. Je crois que le fait que j'attrape un rhume au moins deux fois par mois est sa manière a elle de me dire de ne plus l'approcher, d'aller vers d'autres. Nous sommes deux êtres têtus, alors je continue d'attraper des rhumes. Lorsque j'eue finis de prendre ma douche et de m'habiller, je me rendis d'un pas lent a la salle a manger. Cette salle est le seul endroit ou nous sommes tout les quatre réunis ensemble dans la journée. Je tournai la poignée de la porte et entra dans la pièce, comme d'habitude avec le même air vide. Je n'étais pas triste, ni apeurer et encore moins en colère. J'avais appris a vivre ainsi, alors toute mes émotions c'était transformé en une sorte de vide. Personne ne tourna la tête vers moi, ignorant totalement mon entré. Ma mère était assise a la table, tout comme mon père, et dégustait son petit déjeuner en silence. En raison de fêter leur vingt années de mariage l'année précédente, mes parents et Itachi s'était rendu dans un banquet a New-York, heureusement pour moi, les enfants n'était pas permis. Ils m'avaient donc confié a ma grand-mère. C'est durant cette fameuse soirée que j'en appris plus sur mes parents que je n'en avais appris en dix ans. L'histoire de ma mère et mon père. Depuis ce jour, je regarde mon père avec une haine encore plus grande et le regard que je porte sur ma mère me fait pitié, car pour moi elle est faible puisqu'elle se laisse manipuler a sa guise au lieu d'agir. Je jetai brièvement mon regard vers eux. Fugaku ne me porta pas d'attention. Il se contentait de lire son journal. Son visage était dur, ses traits crispé et ses habits tout de noir lui donnait un air de La Mort. Mikoto, vêtu comme toujours d'un tailleur, posa ses grands yeux vert sur moi. Elle savait que je savais, et cela semblait l'énerver. Nos regards s'affrontèrent durant un moment. Étrangement, je ne parvenais pas a lire en elle. Elle était la seule qui m'était inconnue. Je détestais ses yeux verts, parce qu'ils étaient impossible pour moi de déceler quoi que se soit a travers eux. La colère, l'amour, la tristesse, la joie…elle ne laissait rien paraître. Depuis que je suis tout petit, les yeux verts de ma mère me hante, alors je me suis mis a détester le vert. Puis, dès que je la vis ouvris la bouche, ses mots furent coupé par la porte de la cuisine qui venait de s'ouvrir. Itachi entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un complet noir, assiette en main, et alla s'assoir a sa place. Fugaku leva les yeux vers lui.

-Il a des servantes ici, laisse-les faire leur travail. Commenta mon père sous sa voix grave.

Je regardai Itachi tout en prenant place sur mon siège.

-J'aime faire la cuisine.

-Hélas tu n'es doué qu'à faire le travail des gens pauvres.

-Eux, au moins, ils savent faire quelques choses.

J'eue un reflex de recul, Itachi avait l'habitude d'affronter notre père et cela n'était pas toujours bon.

-Une chance que j'ai deux fils, il y en a au moins un qui pourrai prendre la raines de la compagnie lorsque je ne serais plus. Dit-il tout en tournant son visage vers le mien.

Qu'espérait-il que j'allais répondre? Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler et encore moins de reprendre la compagnie plus tard. C'était la faute de cette stupide compagnie que j'étais né et mis dans cette satané situation. La voir se détruire était l'un de mes plus grands rêves. Malheureusement pour moi, Fugaku parlais toujours de la succession de la compagnie comme étant assurer par son plus jeune fils, moi. Il n'aimait pas Itachi, puisqu'il était lui-même et pas le parfait petit pantin rêver de mon père. Il ne m'aimait pas plus pour autant mais selon lui, j'étais l'image même de ce qu'il souhaitait pour assurer la bonne continuation d'Uchiwas Inc. Dégoutant. Puis, étant toujours devant moi, entendant la réponse que j'allais donner et qui ne venait pas bien sûr, Itachi repris la parole.

-Sasuke n'est qu'un môme, quand il va grandir, il va changer.

-Tu insinue qu'il deviendra comme toi? Ne me fait pas rire, jamais il ne te suivra.

Itachi ne rajouta rien, sachant qu'il ne pouvait en dire d'avantage. Je n'eu le temps que de prendre une boucher de mon petit-déjeuner avant que père repris son blabla répugnant.

-Si tu imagine qu'il ira avec toi dans cet appartement, tu te trompe. Il vaut bien mieux que toi.

-Sasuke décidera lui-même de ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie.

-Il ne deviendra pas comme son frère, je le lui interdirais.

-Alors vous allez l'enfermer dans une cage?

-Je-

Je donnai un énorme coup sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde, même ma mère. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi. Je m'en moquais. C'était comme-ca, chaque jour. J'en avais plus qu'assez de cette vie de torture. Je quittai la table et claqua la porte de la salle a manger sans demander mon reste. D'un pas rapide, je me rendis directement vers la sortis et y enfila mes souliers. Je voulais sortir au plus vite. J'étouffais de plus en plus. Ma rage était telle que je me sentais parfaitement capable d'écraser la première personne qui croiserait mon chemin. Ma frustration était grande, très grande. Je posai ma main sur la poigné.

-Sasuke.

Je restai de glace. Je savait parfaitement a qui appartenait cette voix. Elle m'appelait si rarement qu'à chaque fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon nom, un frisson me parcourait le corps tout entier. Je posai mes yeux vers ma mère, et croisa son regard vert si enivrant et détestable à la fois. Celle-ci fit quelques pas vers moi. Elle avait l'allure d'une reine. Ses pas étaient grand, sa démarche fière et son visage magnifique. Oui, ma mère était une véritable beauté mais il n'empêchait en rien le fait que je ne l'aimais pas.

-N'oublie pas de rentrer tôt se soir, nous devons nous rendre au restaurant pour ton anniversaire.

Je ne répondis rien, me contenta d'ouvrir la porte et sortis de la maison sans un mot ni son, laissant ma mère seule dans cette enfer. Il ne faisait pas soleil lorsque je sortis dehors. Malgré que le ciel soit éclairé et qu'il y avait de nombreuses percées de nuages, aucun rayon de soleil ne rendait le paysage encore plus brillant et chaleureux. J'avançais lentement, ne me dépêchant pas de me rendre a l'école. Pour faire changement, je décidai de passer par un parc pour me rendre a destination et aussi, pour rallonger ma route. Il n'y avait presque personne, les gens devaient probablement être au travail et leurs enfants a l'école. J'entendis quelques rires provenant de ma droite. Levant les yeux, je me rendis compte qu'un groupe de filles passaient a mes côtés. Elles remarquèrent ma présence et je ne fus même pas surpris des regards qu'elles me lancèrent. Pour une raison qui m'était plutôt inconnue, j'attirais très souvent les filles. Leurs yeux, lorsqu'ils croisaient les miens, se mettaient a brillées d'une flamme assez mystérieuse qui me donnait vraiment froid dans le dos. Je détestais leurs regards et surtout leurs petites manies de toujours essayer d'attirer mon attention. Il était facile de lire en elles et c'était surtout pour ca que je ne supportais pas de les regarder. Je passai devant eux et ignora leurs remarques a mon égard. Puis, je sentis une main se poser sur mon dos. Je grognai. Elles osaient même venir me parler? Je me retournai d'un coup sec.

-Quoi?

La personne recula de quelques pas.

-Holà, on se calme, je ne vais pas te mordre.

Je me calmai en voyant que ce n'était pas l'une de ces poufs, mais bien mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci me procurait toujours une sensation de soulagement, puisqu'il ne me transmettait aucun stress, plus aucune haine et surtout je n'avais plus l'impression d'être jugé a plein temps.

-Hm, désolé.

Celui-ci fouilla dans sa poche et y sortis une belle grosse pomme rouge.

-Mange sa!

Il me la lança et je la rattrapa d'une main avant de la porter a ma bouche. Son goût était juteux et vraiment délicieux. Naruto avait le chic pour trouver les meilleures pommes en ville. Nous nous rendirent a l'école, marchant sans presse et discutant de tout et de rien comme a notre habitude. Naruto et moi étions deux opposés. Lui il était toujours souriant, plein de vie, stupide, maladroit, sociable et on pouvait même dire qu'il brillait. Malheureusement, vu qu'il était très tête en l'air, il subissait souvent les sarcasmes de nos camarades de classe. Et c'est la que j'intervenais. Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, je me suis retrouver a devenir son meilleur ami. Je ne le défendais pas particulièrement mais, mon bureau se trouvais a côté du sien alors lorsque les autres élèves venait le voir pour se moquer de lui, leur rires et leurs blagues me donnait tellement mal aux oreilles que je me mettait a voir du noir. Le regard que je leur lançais leur disait clairement de déguerpir, car sinon je ne donnais plus de moi. Alors depuis ces fameux moments, Naruto avait commencé a me parler régulièrement et je crois que c'est pour ca que nous en sommes venue a devenir amis. A cette pensée, j'eue un petit sourire. Moi qui rêvais de rester seul en faisant fuir ces crétins, j'en étais devenue l'ami du pire d'entre tous.

-Oh! C'est vrai! Hurla soudainement Naruto.

-Hm?

Celui-ci m'offrit une petite boite enveloppé dans un épais ruban gris.

-C'est quoi?

-Ben ouvre!

Je lui jetai un regard suspect avant d'enlever le ruban et d'ouvris la boite pour y découvrir son contenue.

-Tu peux m'expliquer?

Naruto m'offrais un large sourire. A l'intérieur de cette boite, il y avait un collier. Une sorte de chaine en argent d'où pendait une pierre blanche assez longue et très brillante. C'était un collier bien simple mais étrangement, je ne pouvais y détourner mon regard.

-Bon anniversaire Sasuke!

-Ou tu as eu sa? Dans une vente de garage?

-Ouah! T'es dure la! A vrai dire c'est le collier que j'ai eu de ma mère biologique. J'y tiens beaucoup et je tenais a te l'offrir.

-Je ne peux pas accepter sa, crétin.

-Oui tu peux. Bon viens les cours vont sonner.

Celui-ci se mis à courir en direction de l'entré de l'école.

-Imbécile!

Je me ruai a mon tour dans l'école, suivant mon ami pas par pas. Je le voyais ainsi, courant vers la classe, sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait tellement heureux. Naruto était pour moi une véritable montagne dont laquelle je ne pouvais atteindre le sommet. Il était libre, contrairement a moi. Ses journées étaient pour lui des cadeaux tombés du ciel. Il souriais a la vie. Il n'abandonnait jamais ce qu'il entreprenait. Il était littéralement plus fort que moi et intérieurement, j'étais mort de jalousie. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je ne pouvais pas l'admettre puisque se serait une vraie marque de faiblesse de ma part. La raison pour laquelle que j'étais toujours avec lui m'était encore inconnue. Depuis longtemps, je me demande ce qu'est la joie, l'amour et la tristesse. Je ne vis que de la haine et la souffrance, tout ce qui est différent m'est étranger. Je n'ai jamais pleuré, ni ris et encore moins aimé comme j'en entends souvent parler. Qu'est-ce que l'amour? L'amour dont parlais ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle mentionnait ma mère et son amant me captivait. «Le lien qui les unissaient surpassait Dieu lui-même» C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit et encore aujourd'hui, je n'y comprenais rien. «Un jour, Sasuke, tu ressentiras peut-être ce lien en toi. Si jamais il arrive, fait attention a ne pas te perdre car quelque fois, l'amour est dangereux.» Si j'éprouve se sentiment, devrais-je fuir? Peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse puisque ce genre de chose m'est interdit. La tristesse aussi m'est indifférente, puisque je ne sais pas comment l'éprouver. Les gouttes d'eau de la pluie sont mes larmes, c'est tout ce qu'est la tristesse pour moi. Je n'ai même jamais vue quelqu'un verser une larme de toute ma vie. Enfin, la joie. Pour moi ce sentiment se décrit en un mot. Naruto. Il est la joie et le bonheur même. Il sourit, ris et s'amuse tout les jours. Je crois que c'est l'une des raisons qui me pousse a être son ami. Il me captive. Comment peut-il être aussi heureux? Je cherche la réponse a cette question depuis notre première rencontre.

Si un jour je trouve une personne qui possèdera la tristesse que je ne me refuse, la joie que je ne peux éprouver et l'amour que je ne comprends toujours pas, j'en deviendrais des plus fasciné.

Elle en deviendra peut-être mon bien le plus précieux. Mais honnêtement, je doute qu'une telle personne existe.

Les cours d'aujourd'hui, passèrent pour mon grand malheur, plus vite que je se que je souhaitais. Je redoutais de retourner a la maison. Je ne voulais pas de se souper d'anniversaire. Je dis que je n'ai jamais sourit de ma vie, c'est vrai puisque je n'ai jamais vraiment ressentit le besoin de sourire avec ma famille. Je ne fais que semblant lorsque je suis avec Mikoto et Fugaku. Franchement, si je pouvais montrer au monde entier quel genre de vie nous menons, je le ferais. Mais qui croirais un gamin de onze ans? Alors je me rendis a la maison, d'un pas lourd.

-Sasuke, tu as toujours le collier que je t'ai offert?

-Évidemment

- Donne-le-moi

Je le regardai, surpris.

-Pourquoi?

-Donne je te dis.

Naruto tendis la main vers moi. Ses grand yeux bleu étaient river droit sur les mien. Je pris le collier et lui remis, inquiet de se qu'il allait en faire.

- Maintenant, tourne-toi.

-Hein?

-Non mais t'es dure d'oreille ou quoi? Tourne-toi.

Je m'exécuta et dès que je fut dos a lui je sentis quelque chose de froid se glisser autour de mon cou. C'était son collier.

-Tiens, ca te portera chance.

-Pourquoi tu me le mets? J'aurais bien pu le faire moi-même.

-Parce que tu l'aurais vraiment mis? Je te connais bien Sasuke, t'aurais trop eu peur de le perdre alors tu l'aurais laissé dans ta boite aux trésors.

-Boite aux trésors?

-Oui, une petite boite ou tu mets tout tes biens précieux, comme les filles.

-Tu te magasine un cou de poing ou quoi?

Il me sourit.

-Hahaha, t'aurais beau essayer de me toucher, tes petites mains délicates ne me feraient rien. Dit-il avant de partir en courant.

Je le suivis avec l'intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Cet imbécile me dit qu'il n'a pas peur de moi et a la première occasion il part en courant la queue entre les jambes. Je le regardais aller, il courait vraiment de toute ses forces. Je ne pouvais plus résister d'avantage. Je commença a rire. Quel crétin! Je n'étais qu'a quelques centimètres de lui lorsque je sautai sur lui. Une chance pour nous que le gazon n'était pas trop dur.

-Non! Ne me tue pas!

Je levai un sourcil.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment étrange?

-Hahaha, je pensais courir plus vite que toi. Alors j'ai pris un risque. Hahaha

-Alors je te plains.

Il se fit très petit.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne te pardonnerais pas si facilement de m'avoir dit de telles choses.

Ses yeux se firent ronds et il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que nous commencions a nous battre. Roulans sur le sol, bondissant sur l'autre et tentant a mainte reprise de maintenir l'adversaire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de bagarres intensif, il nous fallu arrêter. Premièrement, parce que même si j'aurais préféré rester, je devais retourner cher moi et deuxièmement, parce que nous étions tout deux mort de fatigue.

-Aie Aie Aie! Je considère que ta gagner Sasuke. Je vais tellement avoir de bleues demain. Ouch!

-T'avais qu'a pas te mesurer a plus fort que soi.

-Oh monsieur prend la grosse tête, j'ai hâte de voir ton état demain, voir si tu feras encore le malin.

-Demain est un autre jour.

-C'est quand même excitant non?

-Hm?

-De ne jamais savoir ce qu'il va arriver. Peut-être que demain la terre va exploser ou bien que des extra-terrestre vont nous envahir.

-T'as trop d'imagination je crois.

-Hahaha, peut-être.

-Bon, je dois y aller, Mikoto et Fugaku m'attendent.

-Oui, a demain alors. N'oublie pas que le collier porte chance, alors quoi qu'il arrive ne le perd pas!

-Promis.

Puis je m'éloignai.

A ce moment précis, je n'aurais jamais pensé détruire cette amitié. Pourtant, c'est ce que je fis le jour même…

Même si le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'assombrissait. Peut-être que la vue de l'endroit ou j'habitais causait cette illusion. Cette maison était sombre, alors tout ce qui se trouvait autour l'était aussi. Pareil pour un être humain. Naruto n'a pas besoin du soleil pour briller, il saurait faire rayonner un conteneur à déchet s'il le voulait vraiment. Selon moi, lorsqu'un homme est bon ou bien mauvais, on peut le sentir. Je croise beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires lorsque je sors mes parents pour promouvoir notre belle image de la famille parfaite, et plusieurs mon sembler hypocrite mais il y en avait qui projetais une tout autre sorte d'aura, comme s'ils étaient gentil. Dans mon monde a moi de tels personnes sont rare, alors lorsque j'en croisent, je ne peut pas m'arrêter de les observer. Mais une chose m'est encore inconnue…

-Tu es en retard.

Je posai mon regard sur elle, ma mère. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisé a m'attendre. Elle était déjà prête pour la soirée. Une longue robe rouge doter d'un immense décolleter moulait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Ses long cheveux noirs avait été coiffé de façon a lui donné un air autoritaire. Ils avaient été frisés, puis remonter en un grand chignon d'où pendaient quelques mèches rebelles. Ses yeux n'avaient pas été maquillé, comme d'habitude. Ils étaient si envoutant qu'aucun n'artifice ne pouvais les rendre encore plus beaux. Je détestais ses yeux verts. Mikoto était la seule en qui je ne pouvais lire et deviner si elle était bonne ou mauvaise. Je la détestais, oui, mais quelque chose me disait que cette femme n'était pas celle que je croyais qu'elle était. Je ne voyais que le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre. Cela peut paraître étrange mais, j'avais l'impression que la vrai Mikoto avait été effacée ou bien cacher, comme-ci sa vrai personnalité n'existait plus. Je n'y comprenais rien. Pour moi ma mère était le bien et le mal. Complètement incomprise.

-Je suis la maintenant. Dis-je.

-Va te changer, nous y allons.

J'acquiesçai et passa devant elle. Entrant dans la maison, je passai devant toutes les autres pièces afin de me rendre dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait presque personne, appart les domestiques. Ceux-ci, en me voyant, m'adressais un petit sourire et repartais a leur occupation. Ils étaient les seuls a savoir notre secret et ils savaient tous qui s'ils le divulguait, ils allaient le regretter pour longtemps. Mon père avait des contacts partout dans le monde, il était très puissant et personne n'osaient le confronter. Si seulement tout pouvais se finir aujourd'hui. Cette vie, j'en avais assez. J'enfilai mes vêtements, un petit habit noir très chic, et partis rejoindre Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi qui m'attendaient dans la voiture.

-Je n'aime pas les retard Sasuke. Déclara Fugaku. Si tu veux devenir un bon héritier, tu te dois de ne jamais être en retard a un rendez-vous, compris?

-Oui.

Je m'installai près d'Itachi, qui m'offris un petit sourire a l'insu de mes parents et dès que je fus près, la voiture démarra. J'ignorais a quel restaurant nous nous rendions mais j'étais quasiment sur qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit cinq étoile. Je regardais les bâtiments et les passants défilés devant nous, tout se passait si vite sous mes yeux que je croyais voir ma vie passer en mode rapide.

-Fugaku, as-tu acheté son cadeau? Demanda Mikoto.

-La chaine stéréo? Oui.

-Bien.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

-Aie l'air surpris.

Je serrai les poings. Si seulement ils pouvaient disparaître.

-Mère, Père, ne croyez vous pas que vous auriez au moins pu lui faire la surprise pour son cadeau? Demanda Itachi, visiblement en colère.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Répondis Fugaku.

-Je suis son frère, alors oui se sont mes affaires!

-Ne t'énerva pas Itachi. Ajouta Mikoto.

_Si seulement…_

-Je ne te considère plus comme mon fils, alors ferme la quand il s'agit de Sasuke.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, il restera mon frère, alors je vais m'occupez de lui comme vous auriez du le faire!

_Si seulement ils…_

_-_Itachi, reste calme. Interrompis Mikoto.

-Restez calme? Vous détruisez nos vies depuis que nous sommes nés! Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme?

- Ferme-la! Cria Fugaku.

_Si seulement ils pouvaient…_

-Pourquoi nous avoir mis au monde si c'était pour nous faire menez une tel existence! Répondez mère! Pourquoi avoir choisis un homme comme Fugaku?

-La ferme Itachi! Cria encore Fugaku.

-Vous ne l'aimer même pas!

-Itachi!

-N'aviez vous pas des rêves?

Puis je levai la tête, je vis le visage de Mikoto se crisper. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert, je n'y voyais plus la même flamme briller a l'intérieur. Il avait autre chose. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession d'elle. Sous les derniers mots d'Itachi, Mikoto avait complètement changé. Une telle image ne s'effacera jamais de ma mémoire.

Ma mère versa une larme.

Et tout s'arrêta. Je n'eus le temps que de voir Fugaku se précipiter sur Itachi, lâchant le volant une seconde.

Une seconde de trop qui m'attira tout droit dans le néant.

-…suke! Sasuke!

Une étrange douleur à la tête m'obligea a me réveiller. J'avais l'impression qu'un mur de brique c'était effondrer sur moi.

-Sasuke, ouvre les yeux!

Qui m'appelait? Je n'arrivais pas a reconnaître la voix qui me parlais. La douleur était si intense qu'il m'était presque impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je tentai de faire ce qu'elle me demandait. J'avais mal. A chaque fois ou j'essayais de faire un mouvement, la douleur que j'avais semblait se multiplier toujours plus. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. Avec un effort désespéré, je russisa a entrouvrir les yeux. Tout était noir, cependant, quelques formes me semblaient plutôt floues.

-Sasuke!

Ou étais-je? Je ne reconnaissais pas la place. Rien ne m'était familier. Qu'était-il arrivé? Pourquoi étais-je étendue sur un lit?

-Sasuke, tout va bien?

J'essayai de trouver l'homme qui m'appelait. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers le côté, faisait de mon mieux pour ignorer la douleur. Il était la, devant moi a ne pas cesser de m'appeler. Je plissai les yeux, tentant de le voir plus clairement.

-Sasuke…

Puis, je reconnue sa voix.

-…chi…

-N'essaye pas de parler maintenant, tu viens juste de te réveiller, prend ton temps.

-…passer…?

Itachi posa son regard droit dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient si sérieux, je ne les avais jamais vues ainsi. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de tout me dire, dans les moindres détails. J'était a l'hôpital parce que j'avais heurter ma tête violement contre la porte de la voiture. Je n'avais aucunes blessures appart ca. Nous avions fait un accident. Fugaku avait laissé échapper le volant de ses mains et il a heurté des passants dans la rue pour ensuite aller terminer notre course dans un mur, provoquant une vraie tragédie.

-L'homme qu'il a heurté n'a pas survécu. La petite fille qui se trouvait avec lui n'a eu que quelques égratignures aux jambes et aux bras. Nous sommes les seules survivants…

-…veux-tu dire par la?

-Ils sont morts Sasuke. Père et mère sont décédés dans l'accident.

J'en restai de pierre. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, ni de faire une crise. Il n'y avait que du vide. La surprise de leur mort ne me choqua même pas. Je ne sentais pas qu'une partis de moi c'était effacer. Il n'y avait rien. Rien. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne cessais de me répéter que mes parents étaient mort, mais rien a y faire. Les émotions ne venaient pas. Je me sentais comme une coquille vide, dépourvue de tout. Je levai les yeux vers Itachi. Il semblait comme moi. Son visage n'exprimait rien, il était de marbre. Était-il normal de ne pas pleurer ses parents? Je devais les aimer n'est-ce pas? Leur disparition était ce que j'avais souhaité le plus au monde. Alors je devrais être heureux? La peine, l'amour et la joie, lequel devaient exprimer?

-Hum…ce n'est pas tout.

Itachi baissa la tête.

-Fugaku ne nous a rien laisser, il a tout donné a son frère qui vit a New-York. Nous sommes donc orphelins et pauvre.

-Quoi!

Je me levai d'un bon. La douleur que j'avais a la tête commençais légèrement a se dissiper. Je rageais. La colère. C'était la seule chose qui m'était possible d'exprimer. Comment avait-il pu nous faire ca! Je serrai les poings. Mes jointures devenaient blanches.

-Je nous aie trouvé un appartement ou vivre. J'ai beaucoup économisé dans un compte appart sous un faux nom pour ne pas que Fugaku le trouve. Ca va aller Sasuke.

-J'aurais du le tuer moi-même!

-Sasuke…

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre et sans même attendre qu'Itachi termine sa phrase, je claquai la porte. Même mort mon père réussissait a se faire détester. Il m'avait pourtant répété que je ne devais faire confiance a personne dans la vie et pour une fois je pouvais dire qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais faire confiance a personne, même pas a lui. Il ne nous a jamais aimés. Il nous méprisait. Je ne ferais plus jamais confiance a personne! Même pas a Itachi. Ma vie est une vraie chaine de perte et de souffrance. Je ne suis pas né pour être heureux mais bien pour souffrir a cause des autres. C'est leur faute. Naruto est heureux et il ne cesse jamais de sourire. Sa m'énerve. Sa ma toujours énerver. Pourquoi lui et pas moi? Je serrai les dents. Plus jamais, plus jamais confiance a personne!

-Attention!

Je n'eux même pas le temps de me retourner que quelqu'un me fonça de plein fouet dessus. Ma tête heurta le sol, ce qui augmenta ma douleur d'un cran. Je grognai.

- Non mais ca ne va pas! Criais-je a la personne qui se trouvais toujours sur moi.

-…Snif…

Je sentis quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur ma joue. Relevant la tête, je fus surpris de sentir d'autres gouttes tomber sur mon visage. Celle-ci roulait ensuite sur mon coup puis elles allaient mourir sur le sol. Ses larmes était froides, remplis de chagrin. Elle pleurait. Elle semblait retenir ses larmes mais quelques unes s'échappais de ses yeux et tombais sur moi. Son visage était si triste qu'il me captiva. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Une tel souffrance, je n'en avais vu qu'une seule identique. L'image de Mikoto avant l'accident restait gravée. La même douleur, la même larme et pourtant, la source de leurs tristesse m'était inconnue. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Dès que nos regards se croisèrent, je sentis une flèche me transpercer. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient les même. Vert. Fascinant. Incompris. Ses larmes continuaient de tomber sur moi, pourtant, cela ne me dérangea pas. Puis, constatant ma présence, celle-ci murmura quelques mots avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée.

«Pardonne-moi»

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, je me mis à la suivre. J'étais pris au piège. Encore une fois.

Une fois dehors, je me mis a la chercher des yeux. Je ne la voyais pas. Alors je continuai de courir. J'étais essoufflé et je n'avais presque plus d'énergie. Mon mal de tête me faisait horriblement souffrir. Mais je devais continuer de courir. La tristesse. Une peine si intense qu'on ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler encore et encore. Comme la pluie elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. Quelque chose en moi me disait que je ne devais pas la laisser fuir. Alors je courrais et ne m'arrêtais que quelque seconde pour voir si elle était la. Je savais que si je la voyais, j'allais la reconnaître. Son visage reste gravé dans ma mémoire. De beaux cheveux rosent, presque brillant. Des traits pure et honnête. Une bouche très fines aux lèvres rouge. Un petit nez, très charmant. Des yeux vert, aussi fascinant que ceux de ma mère. Et enfin, un front large sur lequel on a envie d'y déposer un baiser tellement elle est belle. Ou était-elle? Je sentais mes dernière forces ce vider. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner, il faillait que je la vois, une dernière fois. Puis, j'entendis des pleurs tout près. Il ne me suffit que de quelques pas avant d'arriver dans un parc et de la voir, assise sur un banc, essuyant ses larmes. Je voulu m'approcher mais mes forces me lâchèrent. Alors je me contenta de l'observer, de la voir se détruire peu a peu, comme une fleur fragile sous la pluie. Je fis encore quelques pas et vis qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une autre fille, aux cheveux bouclés, était assise a ses côtés. D'où j'était, je pouvais entendre leur conversation.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que je suis triste.

La fille aux cheveux bouclés leva un sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse?

Les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite me prirent au dépourvue. Cette fille était spéciale.

-C'est quoi le bonheur?

Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendis puisque mes yeux vinrent se déposer sur le reste de son corps. Il ne fallu pas plus de deux seconde pour que les paroles de Itachi retentirent en moi. «_L'homme qu'il a heurté n'a pas survécu. La petite fille qui se trouvait avec lui n'a eu que quelques égratignures aux jambes et aux bras.» _Quelques égratignures…Elle en avait partout. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient des marques sur toute la longueur de ses membres. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, cette petite fille a qui ma famille lui avait enlevé un être important.

_Tu le lui a enlevé!_

C'est vrai! J'étais la cause de l'accident! Nous nous rendions au restaurant pour _mon_ anniversaire. Et j'étais _la_ _cause_ de la dispute entre Itachi et Fugaku. Tout sa avait été de ma faute. Si je n'aurais pas été la, rien de tout ca ne saurais arriver. Non seulement j'avais fait disparaitre mes parents mais en plus, j'avais aussi fait disparaitre quelqu'un d'autre. Mon souhait le plus chère était devenu le cauchemar d'un autre. Ma faute. Parce que j'existe…

- Comment t'appelles-tu? Je suis Ino Yamanaka.

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Comment pourrais-je lui faire face un jour? Moi le monstre qui a détruit la vie d'une si précieuse fleur…

Lorsque je rentrai dans ma nouvelle maison se soir la avec Itachi, Naruto m'attendais assis sur un divan. Dès que je vis le visage de Naruto, je devinai qu'Itachi lui avait tout dit. Je voulu fuir, ne plus voir leur visage remplie de pitié mais ils me stoppèrent. Je me débattis et cria violement après eux, espérant les faire fuir, mais les mots que Naruto prononça m'empêcha de bouger.

-Sasuke, je t'ai vue tout a l'heure. Je t'ai suivi lorsque tu as sortis de l'hôpital!

Je restai de glace, attendant qu'il continue.

-J'ai tout vue…Et Itachi ma raconter a propos de cette homme tuer durant l'accident et de sa fille qui a survécu. Écoute, cette fille, Mia, ne te tourmente pas trop pour ca. Le mal est fait et on ne peut retourner en arrière, alors s'il te plait…

Je vis rouge.

-La ferme! Tu ne sais absolument rien a propos de moi! Tu ne me comprendras jamais! Alors arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille!

Je le repoussai violement et encore une fois, je claquai la porte de ma chambre. Jamais, jamais je ne me pardonnerais d'avoir détruit sa vie. Elle qui est si pure. Elle ne méritait pas sa. Elle ne méritait pas sa! Cette fille…un homme comme moi ne pourra jamais lui apporter le bonheur.

**Voila! Alors comment vous avez trouver ca? Je veux vos impressions! ^^**

**On retrournera a la réalité dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci!**

**Aya0me xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour a vous! Et oui je suis encore lente ^^' Excusez-moi encore! Je veux écrire cette histoire puisque je l'adore mais c'est que je n'ai pas toujours le temps -_-' Mais bon, je fait de mon mieux et sacher que jamais je ne laisserai tomber cette histoire! Je vais la finir, je vous le promet! **

**Alors laisser-moi vous expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas mis tout ce que j'ai écris. Je voulais mettre l'attention sur Sakura dans ce chapitre, comme pour Sasuke dans le précédent. Vous aller comprendre a la fin pourquoi je n'ai pas tout mis de la suite que j'ai écris. De plus, je n'ai pas encore finis le prochain chapitre alors je vous aurais fait attendre encore plus ^^' Voila la suite! J'espère que vous aller aimer, donner moi votre avis ^o^**

**Sakura Haruno**

Je me souviens, bien des années auparavant, une femme ma dites de faire attention quand il s'agit d'amour…je l'ai écouté…

Il n'était pas l'homme parfait que toute femme recherche. Bien au contraire, il était totalement l'opposer de ce genre de prince. Je m'étais faites a l'idée qu'un jour l'homme de mes rêves viendrait me chercher. Petites, mes amies ne cessaient de ce détaillé l'image parfaites du prince charmant aux milles et une qualité. Il devra être beau comme un dieu, gentil, ne jamais me mentir, m'aimer a la folie, être romantique, me chérir, être le plus fort et bien plus encore. Honnêtement, ce genre de mec n'existe pas. Je crois qu'aucun homme ne voudrait remplir ce titre de prince. J'ai appris en grandissant qu'aucun d'eux n'est ainsi, mais que tous possèdent un certain je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'attire inconsciemment vers eux et que du cou, ils nous deviennent indispensables.

Et son «je-ne-sais-quoi» c'est la faciliter qu'il a de me faire retomber amoureuse de lui dès que je l'aperçois.

Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite, que personne ne l'est d'ailleurs. Je fais des erreurs, certaine aurait pu être évité tandis que d'autre, mon complètement dépassé. J'ai toujours cru qu'être tombé amoureuse de Sasuke avait été pour moi le pire des cauchemars. Je n'aimais rien de lui, tout ce qu'il faisait me rendait folle. Je trouvais qu'il était une véritable ordure, qu'il ne méritait pas toute l'attention que les gens lui portaient. A chaque fois qu'il passait dans les corridors du lycée, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Les gars le fréquentaient aussi, pour une raison qui m'est toujours inconnues. Je le détestais vraiment. Cette attitude arrogante, ce sourire détestable, tout ce qu'il faisait me dégoutait. Quand je le regardais passer, je ne lui trouvais absolument rien d'attirant. Mais, malgré tout ca, je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Ses yeux. Ses yeux me fascinaient. Ils étaient vides. Tout son être disait de lui qu'il était tout, le vrai mec au dessus des lois que rien ne pouvais arrêter, et pourtant, ses yeux le contredisaient. Il m'avait semblé si triste et si seul que j'avais l'impression qu'il criait «à l'aide» à chaque regard posé sur lui. Quelque part au fond de moi, Sasuke ma toujours intriguer. Alors même si je le haïssais pour ce qu'il m'avait fait dans la salle de chimie, je devais me rendre a l'évidence que je ne pouvais pas me détacher de lui.

_People don't fall in love so easily so they don't hate so easily either._

Il ma apporter la souffrance, la tristesse, l'abandon et la solitude. Parce que qu'il jouait avec moi. Il ma appris ce qu'était la douceur, la tendresse et l'amour. Parce que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Il ma montrer la joie, la paix, la sincérité et la beauté. Parce que sa véritable personnalité était ainsi.

C'est un homme perdu. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même. On ma raconter son passé et je suis parvenue a découvrir une parti de sa tristesse. Mais sa version m'est toujours inconnue. Alors pour que je puisse enfin savoir ce qu'il est, ce qu'il faut savoir pour le percé a jour, j'attends avec impatiente qu'il puisse me dire enfin ce qu'il s'est passé.

Quand j'y pense, c'est tout de même idiot. Je l'aime, j'ai confiance en lui, je crois en lui mais, je ne parviens même pas a le comprendre.

_P.S. L'amour c'est comme une fleur...captivant, fragile, incompris et pourtant on ne peut pas l'ignorer…_

Ou suis-je..?

Il faisait sombre, très sombre. Enfaites, j'avais l'impression d'être dans les ténèbres, un endroit perdu au plus profond des abimes. J'avais froid et surtout, vraiment peur. On aurait dit une prison de glace que je ne pouvais pas voir, mais sentir. Je sentais ma peau se glacée, se pétrifier devant les rafales de vent qui arrivais droit des profondeurs de l'enfer. J'avais toujours pensée que l'enfer était un endroit chaud ou plutôt, extrêmement brulant. Pourtant, j'étais littéralement gelée. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mon corps, il me semblait trop lourd désormais. Comment en étais-je arrivé la? Je ne me souvenais de rien. Il n'y avait que quelques images, des parcelles de ma mémoire. J'essayais de me souvenir mais le froid m'empêchait de me concentrer. Le vent qui venait a plusieurs reprises me déchirer la peau, me ramenais a la réalité et du cou, j'oubliais tout. Ou étais-je? Si j'étais effectivement dans les enfers, cela ne pouvais expliquer qu'une chose. J'étais _morte. _C'était la seule explication possible. J'étais décédée. J'allais passé tout le reste de mon existence dans l'enfer, torturer par le froid et le vent

_Idiote._

Laisse-moi. Même morte, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de toi à ce que je vois.

_Tu abandonne vite._

Que veux-tu que je fasse? Ressuscité? Je ne suis pas dieu!

_La douleur, tu te souviens, fait attention a la souffrance._

Je sais! J'ai mal! Ce froid est vraiment entrain de me tuer!

_Que viens-tu de dire...?_

Le vent, il me fait affreusement mal. J'ai l'impression de suffoqué!

_Sakura…la douleur, elle existe toujours._

Je sais! Je viens de te dire qu'elle est entrain de me…tuer..?

_Il était temps. _

La ferme! Mais alors, si je suis entrain de ressentir de la douleur, ce qui veut dire que je suis toujours vivante… Ou suis-je?

J'avais beau vouloir bouger mon corps, rien à y faire. Je ne le vois pas et je ne le sens pas non plus. C'était comme-ci il n'y avait que mon esprit, et rien d'autre. Pourtant, la douleur que je ressens lorsque le vent me frappe est réelle, ce qui veut dire qu'elle doit bien heurter mon corps pour que je puisse ressentir cette souffrance. Je n'y comprenais rien. Bon sans, ou suis-je? Je ne vois rien, je ne sens aucune odeur et surtout, je n'entends rien.

La peur me gagnait. Je n'étais peut-être pas morte mais je savais que si je ne faisais rien, celle-ci allais venir me chercher. _Et je ne_ _voulais pas mourir._ Je parlais souvent de la mort, de la tristesse et surtout de la souffrance. Tous ces sentiments et ces états d'âmes m'étaient proches. Je les avais ressentis et vécus. Ils ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Cependant, j'avais aussi appris à aimer. Et je voulais continuer d'aimer. Je ne suis qu'une adolescente. Je ne connais presque rien de la vie. Avant, tout était simple. Aujourd'hui, tout est la fin du monde ou bien le paradis. Il n'y a pas d'entre milieu. Pourtant, c'est dans cette période de ma vie que j'en apprends le plus sur moi et sur ce qu'est la vie. Je veux en savoir plus. Je veux aller à demain. Je veux vivre. Je veux voir les gens que j'aime. Pourquoi tout devrais ce terminer maintenant? Est-ce que je mérite ce qui m'arrive? Non, je ne crois pas. Il peut arriver que je fasse le mal, mais je suis humaine après tout. Je veux être heureuse et tout ce qu'on me donne c'est ca? Encore plus de souffrance? Je n'en veux pas!

-_Sakura!_

Cette douleur, j'en avais assez. Toute ma vie, j'ai du surmonter bien des épreuves. Jai souffert, pleurer et souvent j'ai souhaité mourir, car mort, on ne ressent plus rien. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est vivre. Je veux ouvrir les yeux et voir les gens que j'aime. Je veux, ne serait ce qu'un instant, pouvoir bouger un doigt et retrouver l'espoir que rien n'est encore perdu. Je voudrais voir son visage. Si je pourrais faire un dernier souhait, ce serais inévitablement celui-ci; revoir la personne que j'aime. Je ne crains plus la souffrance. Je veux la surmonter et la combattre. Je veux qu'il me regarde et qu'il voie de ses yeux tout ce que je peux accomplir. Même si j'ai mal, je veux qu'il me regarde et qu'il puisse se rendre compte que je peux lui apporter le bonheur. Tant que je serrais en vie, je ferais tout pour le faire sourire.

_Tu dois l'aimer pour penser de tel choses a cet heure critique._

Je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en douter? Depuis ce fameux jour où je suis tombé en amour, rien n'a changé. J'ai voulu oublier, nier tout mais voila, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Il est tout.

-_Sakura!_

_Et Naruto, n'est-il rien?_

Je crois que je l'aime aussi, oui je l'aime, mais j'aime Sasuke beaucoup plus. Je ne pouvais pas les aimer également. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils font tout deux partie de ma vie. Ils sont importants. Ils font battre mon cœur. Mais l'un est l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureuse. Celui dans mon rêve. Et l'autre est tout aussi important, il est mon meilleur ami, celui sur qui je peux toujours compter. Alors pour les revoir, je ferais tout. Je veux vivre. Je veux vivre! Je veux vivre!

-_Sakura!_

Une douleur encore plus forte mais bien plus présente s'immisça dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharnais a me frapper au visage. Heureusement pour moi que j'ai la tête dure. Malgré l'étrange sensation qui m'avait subitement envahi, quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre se produisit. Le vent se faisait de moins en moins puissant. C'était comme-ci la douleur que j'avais a la tête était plus réel et que le vent n'était que fiction. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais ni ce qui c'était passé pour que je me retrouve dans une telle situation, mais j'avais la sensation que je commençais a retrouver le chemin vers la vie. Le désir de vivre était-il si puissant?

_Es-tu certaine de vouloir vivre?_

Pourquoi me poser une question aussi évidente? Bien sur que je veux vivre, je veux revoir les gens que j'aime. Je veux dire et redire a Sasuke que je l'aime. Je veux qu'il sache qu'avec moi il n'aura pas a souffrir. Je peux lui apporter le bonheur.

_En es-tu sur?_

Ou veux-tu en venir? Je ne comprends pas. Je suis certaine de moi. Je n'abandonnerais jamais. Je veux vivre et être a ses côtés!

-_Sakura! Ouvre les yeux!_

_Tu es forte Sakura, mais l'est tu assez pour tout surmonter?_

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux a la fin!

_Que tu ne souffre plus._

Alors arrête avec tes questions. Je suis consciente que la vie n'est pas parfaite. Je vais souffrir encore, je le sais. Je vais me mettre en colère souvent, surtout contre cette pouf de Karin. Je vais peut-être pleurer parce que je me serais disputé avec Ino. Je vais aussi m'énerver contre Sai, mais ca c'est devenue une habitude. Je vais surement frapper Naruto parce qu'il parle trop. Je vais bouder contre les punitions de ma mère. Je vais me mettre en colère contre Sasuke, mais sa va être de sa faute. Toujours, je vais toujours continuer a souffrir, mais ce n'est pas si mal quand on y pense. Je vais vivre de beaux moments. Je vais sourire a la vie et ne pas tout laisser tomber car je suis forte. Je n'ai pas peur, alors laisse-moi crier haut et fort que je veux vivre.

-_Sakura!_

_Tu oublie une chose._

Laquelle?

_Que fera tu si-_

-Sakura!

J'ouvris les yeux.

Tout étaient flou, embrouiller, comme-ci le brouillard avait envahis les lieux. J'entendais des voix m'appeler mais je ne les voyais pas. Je ne parvenais même pas a les situer. Certaines me semblaient plus graves que d'autres. Il a avait une voix d'homme tandis que les autres étaient plus aigus, plus féminine. J'avais un horrible mal de tête. Déjà que je n'avais pas grand-chose dans la tête, imaginer la douleur que j'aurais si j'utilisais toute mes cellules grise. C'était presque étouffant. J'avais une énorme boulle dans la gorge. Je voulais parler, leur dire que je n'entendais pas mais rien ne sortais de ma bouche. Ma voix était bloquée. Je suffoquais. Cette boulle m'empêchait de respirer normalement. Mon corps ne m'écoutait pas, comme dans cette prison de glace. C'était rageant. Puis, un grand fracas brisa les cris que je ne cessais d'entendre. Il n'y avait plus rien, seulement quelques petits bruits secs et fermes qui s'approchaient rapidement de moi. Des pas sans doute. Je ne le voyais pas mais je le sentais. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose posa une surface douce et chaude sur mon front. C'était si rassurant. Je me concentrai sur cette présence, essayant de toute mes force d'émettre ne serais-ce qu'un petit contact avec elle. Je posai mon regard sur elle sans même la voir, mais je savais que _elle, _elle me regardait. Puis, un souffle d'immisça a mon oreille.

-… fais… crise… panique…doit te …mer…

Je poussai un petit cri. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Sakura…calme …oi

La douceur que j'avais ressentie sur mon front avait disparu, mais je percevais mieux les ombres devant moi. L'une d'elle s'approcha et a son tour, elle se pencha vers mon oreille.

-C'est maman.

Ma mère. C'était étrange comment le seul son de la voix de ma mère me paraissait si réconfortant. Je voulais qu'elle continue de me parler, qu'elle me confirme sa présence encore une fois. Et elle le comprit.

-C'est maman, je suis la…avec toi.

Mes membres se relâchèrent, je n'avais plus peur. Je continuai de l'admirer, même si elle m'était toujours floue je la voyais parfaitement. Son image dans mon esprit était restée parfaite. Je l'imaginais toujours grande et fière. Ses cheveux foncé mi-long attacher en arrière de sa tête, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Son large front d'où tombais une mèche rebelle et duquel j'avais hérité la splendeur. Ses grand yeux bruns, presque noir, que j'avais l'habitude d'admirer. Ses petite pommettes et enfin, son jolie sourire bien a elle. Ma mère.

-Ma…man…

Un long silence se fut. Personne dans la pièce ne semblait bouger. Puis, en l'espace d'une seconde j'entendis un grand soupir, un couinement et enfin, des rires. Les silhouettes s'approchèrent de moi. Plus ils avançaient, mieux je les voyais. Je parvenaient même a reconnaitre certains visages. Il y avait ma mère, bien sur. Aussi, je vis le doux sourire de Naruto a mes côtés. Ino était aussi présente, ses yeux étaient rouges et de grands cernes reposaient sous ceux-ci. Il fallait que je pense a m'excuser pour notre dispute, c'étais vraiment stupide. A ma grande surprise, Sai était aussi présent. Je devais vraiment avoir un problème dans la tête pour le voir ici. Enfin, il y avait une femme de grande taille portant une longue blouse blanche qui se tenait près de ma mère, surement un médecin ou un truck du genre! Au moins je savais que je n'étais pas trop amoché. Je devinais par moi-même ou je me trouvais. A l'hôpital. Et je détestais cet endroit. Mais étrangement, je ne parvenais pas a me souvenir du _pourquoi ? _Puis, tournant et retournant le visage de tous les côtés, je me rendis vite compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un, Sasuke. Ou était-il? La femme en blanc s'approcha de moi, ses grands yeux verts plongé dans les miens.

-Bonjour Sakura, je suis le docteur Tsunade

Son regard était pesant, presque effrayant.

-…Pourquoi…? Tentais-je de dire.

-A ce que je vois tu ne te souviens de rien, ne t'inquiète pas c'est tout a fait normal. Ton subconsciente veut te protégé contre la douleur que tu pourrais avoir si tu te rappelle les dernier évènements. Ca va peut-être te revenir un jour.

- …Passer?

-Tu as eu un accident de la route. Le garçon qui se trouvais du côté conducteur de votre véhicule a bruler un feu rouge et une voiture vous a heurter. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que tu étais dans le coma.

-Coma..?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Oui, tu étais dans le coma.

Alors tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir, c'était un rêve? Ma prison de glace n'était qu'illusion. Pourtant ca m'avais semblé si réel. Puis, une chose me revint. J'avais fait un accident de voiture, mais je n'étais pas celle qui conduisait. Il y avait une autre personne? Un garçon avait-elle dit! Mon cœur commença a s'affoler. Il me serrait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étouffais. Je _savais _qui c'était, mais je ne _pouvais_ pas l'admettre. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourtant il était le seul a être absent. Il n'avait pas pu m'abandonner, si? Je respirais très fortement. Maintenant je pouvais dire que j'étais terrifié. Tsunade se rapprocha de moi, elle semblait perplexe.

- Les battements de ton cœur s'accélère, quelque chose ne va pas?

Je tournai la tête vers Naruto, ignorant la question du docteur. Une boulle de stress remontait dans ma gorge. Des larmes avaient commencé a couler. Je n'avais même pas a parler, Naruto m'avait comprise. Il baissa la tête, aussi triste que moi.

-Il est vivant Sakura.

-Ou est-il?

Puis un silence ce fut. Une seconde qui semblait durer des heures s'écoula avant que Naruto ne repris la parole. Ses grands yeux bleus me regardèrent droit dans les yeux. A cette instant présent ils me firent penser a l'océan. Ils me semblaient si lointain, vide et surtout, dévaster par la tempête. Naruto était complètement perdu.

-Je suis…désoler Sakura! Il ne c'est toujours pas réveiller. Ils on peur pour sa vie…

Si ma prison de glace n'était pas l'enfer, et bien je le vivais à l' instant même.

ooOOOoooOOOooo

Puis un mois s'écoula...et Sasuke ne c'était toujours pas réveillé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bon je sais que je suis ULTRA en retard O_O Mais sacher que je n'ai pas abandonner, non non! C'est juste qu'avec l'école j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire et j'en suis désolé ^^' Mais bon, je vais finir cette série car je veux écrire la fin avant d'en écrire des nouvelles :P Bon alors bonne lecture! =D Laisser des reviews**

Je ne suis pas la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente, mais je sais qui je suis. Il y a de cela un mois, j'ai manqué perdre la vie. Cette expérience ma fait beaucoup réfléchir. Elle ma fait prendre consciences de certaine choses. J'ai pu en apprendre beaucoup sur moi, sur ce que je veux et ce que je ne souhaite pas. Je me suis pardonner beaucoup de fautes et j'ai retrouvé bien du courage dans cette évènement. J'ai aussi réussit a accepter complètement mes sentiments pour Sasuke. Ce qui peut être considéré comme une bonne chose. Bref, j'ai changé. Désormais, je m'assume et je n'ai plus peur d'être qui je suis. J'ai décidé qu'au lieu de laisser mes larmes coulées, j'allais être forte et espéré. Je ne dis pas par la que je ne pleurerai plus et que je serai toujours dur, mais bien que j'allais abandonner mon foutu côté pessimiste qui m'empêchais d'être moi. La vie est trop courte, alors autant y voir ses bons côtés.

Le son de la cloche me retira de mes songes. Je levai les yeux vers la classe, tout le monde commençait a quitter les lieux, impatient de se retrouver entre amis surement, puisque c'était vendredi. Je ne m'accordais plus se loisir désormais, je ne _pouvais _plus me l'accorder. Chaque soir ou même chaque jour où je suis libre, je ne me rends qu'à un endroit. Un endroit que je déteste autant que j'apprécie son existence. Je m'empressai donc a mon tour de me lever de mon siège.

-Sakura, tu y vas…encore aujourd'hui?

Je me retournai vers ma douce amie, inquiète pour moi comme toujours.

-Bien sur, je dois y aller.

Elle baissa légèrement les lieux, emprunt d'une immense tristesse. Depuis les dernier évènement, je ne suis pas la seule a avoir changé. Ino est aussi différente, mais je n'aime pas cette nouvelle partie d'elle. Elle est toujours triste, inquiète, elle ne sort plus, elle n'est plus du tout énergique et elle ne me quitte presque jamais. Bref, elle est moi avant. Même si je me tue a lui dire que tout va bien, elle ne me croit pas. Elle se sent mal de m'avoir laissé partir se soir la, en faite, sa la torture. Elle est certaine que c'est de sa faute si je me suis retrouvé dans cet accident. Mais elle se cause du tort pour rien, puisque je suis partie de mon propre chef et que si Sasuke a brulé se feu rouge, c'est parce que je n'arrêtais pas de le distraire. Je suis la fautive, pas elle. Je lui tendis un petit sourire, pour la rassurer.

-Écoute, je n'y vais pas parce que je me sens obliger mais bien car je veux y aller. Tu peux sortir et aller t'amuser avec Naruto ou bien Sai, j'ai bien vu que tu t'étais rapprocher de lui c'est temps-ci, c'est bien non?

-Non, je viens avec toi.

-Ino…

-Tu prends toujours tout sur tes épaules, tu ne me laisse jamais t'aider! Il y a eu cette stupide dispute, puis ce fichu accident et en plus, on a complètement loupé ta fête! Sa me rend triste de voir combien tu ne semble même pas avoir de la peine! Si je pleure tant que sa, c'est parce que je pleure pour deux!

-In-

-Je déteste cette partie de toi Sakura! Arrête de sourire comme ca, sa me lève le cœur! Ce n'est pas toi!

Je fermai les yeux, emplie d'une grande tristesse. Elle a raison putain! Je sais qu'elle a raison mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que je fasse? Pleurer sur mon sort? J'en ai marre de devoir toujours pleurer. Mon histoire n'est peut-être pas la plus belle mais comparer a ce qui a pu lui arriver a lui, je ne dois pas me plaindre. Je n'en ai vraiment pas le droit! Si je souris, c'est bien pour me donner un peu d'espoir. Je veux qu'il ouvre les yeux, plus que tout au monde. Si je continue de croire en lui, su je continue d'aller le voir et de lui offrir un peu de compagnie, je crois qu'il pourra un jour se réveiller. J'ai terriblement peur oui. Ca ce n'est pas une question a posé! J'ai vécu le comma durant deux jours et c'était le cauchemar total! Alors imaginer que vous vous trouver dans cet enfer glacial durant un mois? Ca doit être l'horreur! Je ne suis pas parfaitement heureuse, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai décidé de changer, alors je veux me prouver que j'en suis capable. Depuis que je suis réveillé, une phrase ne cesse de se percuter dans ma tête sans jamais me laisser tranquille et je dois dire, qu'elle me donne la frousse. Lorsque j'étais dans le coma, ma conscience ma fait comprendre quelque chose. Avant que je ne me réveille, elle na dit une chose que j'ai eu le temps d'entendre clairement.

_Que fera tu si Sasuke ne partage pas tes sentiments?_

Ca ma fait l'effet d'un poing dans le ventre. La douleur reste encore d'ailleurs. Si jamais elle dit vrai…Je ne veux même pas y penser! Pour l'instant, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'il ouvre les yeux et après, on verra.

-D'accord, viens avec moi.

Sans un mot, elle prit son sac et nous sortîmes de la classe. Dehors, Naruto et Sai étaient entrain de discuter devant les portes de l'école. A notre arrivée, Naruto nous offrit un grand sourire, suivit d'un simple salut de la main de la part de Sai.

-Vous vous êtes donner le mot ou quoi?

-Pardon? S'étonna Naruto.

Ma relation avec Naruto avait un peu changé depuis notre dernière conversation avant l'accident. Il voulait que je tombe amoureuse de lui et cela n'avait pas changé depuis un mois. Lorsque je suis sortis de l'hôpital, il fut le premier a venir me chercher avec ma mère. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas changer mon comportement envers lui et de rester juste Sakura. Il voulait que je tombe amoureuse de lui mais seule, sans qu'il ne m'y force. Alors il a décidé de laisser aller les choses, espérant surement que mes sentiments changent. Ce que je ne croyais pas possible.

-Vous venez avec nous? Demanda Ino.

-Oui.

Ils savaient tous que je m'y rendais chaque soir. Alors du cou, il venait avec moi lorsque l'envie d'aller le voir leur prenait. Naruto était celui qui m'accompagnait le plus.

-Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix que de vous laisser m'accompagner…

-En effet, ta pas le choix. Rétorqua Sai.

-T'es vraiment obliger de venir toi?

Celui-ci m'offrit un doux sourire moqueur.

-J'aime trop ta compagnie.

-Ouais, je vois ca. Sa te dirais pas de m'aimer un peu moins?

Il passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule, toujours aussi souriant.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis tel un chewing-gum collé en dessous de tes souliers.

-Un chewing-gum sa se jette.

-T'es dure la!

-De rien. Bon vous venez? M'écriais-je a tous.

-On arrive! S'écria Naruto talonné d'Ino.

Le chemin pour se rendre a l'hôpital n'étais pas bien long. Il ne nous fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes et nous étions rendu. Le trajet se fit, cette fois, dans le bruit et les rires de Naruto. D'ordinaire, tout se passait dans le silence mais aujourd'hui, il fallait croire que c'était différent. Ca me fit plaisir, de rire un peu avec mes amis. Sai ne cessait de me faire des blagues pourrit auquel je répondais des âneries tout autant merdique tandis que Naruto s'amusait a faire rire Ino afin qu'elle retrouve le sourire, ce qui porta fruit a mainte reprise. Rendu a destination, nous entrâmes dans l'établissement en silence afin de ne déranger personne. Comme a son habitude, l'endroit était calme. Puisque je connaissais par cœur son numéro de chambre, nous nous rendirent immédiatement au deuxième étage. Dès que l'accesseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage convoité, je ne fus pas surprise d'y voir la même pouf sortir de la chambre d'Sasuke. Ca aussi ca avait changé. Karin. Je détestais royalement cette garce et encore plus maintenant qu'elle c'était transformer en fille déplorer depuis qu'Sasuke était dans le coma. A croire qu'elle était aussi triste! Elle ne le connaît même pas merde! Je rageais de la voir sortir de sa chambre, fausses larmes aux yeux. Dès qu'elle me vit, ses larmes disparurent. Tien! Elles ne restent pas longtemps si déplorer.

-Encore entrain d'aller voir mon Sasuke, Haruno!

-Laisse-moi.

-T'en va pas si vite poufiasse.

Je m'arrêtai net. Elle m'énervait réellement. J'avais cette envie de la plaquer contre mur…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-A l'avenir, je t'interdis d'aller rendre visite a mon copain, compris?

-Il ne t'appartient pas.

-Si, justement! C'est mon copain et j'en prends soin contrairement a certaine qui l'envoie s'écraser contre un mur!

S'en était trop! Je m'approchai d'elle a grande enjambés sans que personne ne pu m'arrêter et alla m'éteindre a quelques centimètre de son visage, prête a lui en donner une.

-Répète un peu pour voir?

Celle-ci émit un petit sourire. Je savais qu'elle adorait me mettre en pétard. Je ne devais pas embarquer dans son petit jeu et pourtant, je le faisais tout de même. Elle dépassait toujours les bornes et ca, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus aller visiter MON Sasuke. T'a bien compris ou tu veux que je le répète syllabes par syllabe?

Je me calmai un peu, je ne devais vraiment pas embarquer dans son petit jeu, surtout sous les yeux de mes amis.

-Tu sais ce qui nous différencie Karin?

-Appart que je suis beaucoup plus jolie que toi? Me demanda telle a travers un rire

-Non, c'est que moi j'ai une tête et donc, que je possède assez de jugement pour ne pas inclure Sasuke dans nos batailles stupides parce que lui, il est vraiment entrain de se battre. Il mène un combat contre la mort bordel! Tu peux comprend sa toi? Non je ne crois pas, tout ce que tu vois c'est ton petit minois et un gros bouton appelé égoïste que t'a dans le front!

Sur ce, je me retournai une bonne fois pour me rediriger vers la chambre de Sasuke, oubliant cette garce qui me hurlait qu'elle n'avait même pas de bouton.

Je posai ma main sur la poigné et comme a chaque fois, une vague de remord m'envahissait. Je savais qu'au fond de moi Karin avait raison. Si je n'avais pas embarqué avec lui se soir la, rien de tout sa ne se saurais produit. Il me semble encore que c'était hier. Je me mettais en colère contre lui, comme toujours sa l'amusait et ensuite je le laissais en plan, frustrer. Notre relation était si étrange. Quelque fois il se montrait odieux, égoïste et si détestable tandis que d'autre fois, il était tout simplement Sasuke. Quelqu'un d'honnête, de prévenant mais tout de même odieux. Je tournai la poigné, pris un grand respire et ouvris la porte. Suivis de près par mes amis, j'entrai dans la salle.

-Oh!

Levant les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'assis dans le fauteuil que j'avais l'habitude de prendre lorsque je rendais visite a Sasuke. L'homme leva les yeux vers nous, surpris. Je soutins son regard, non sans effort. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir tellement pareil a ceux de Sasuke que je m'aurais cru plongé dans _son _regard. Ses cheveux mi-longs noirs retombaient sur son visage, me faisant rappeler sans cesse les mèches rebelles que Sasuke avait l'habitude de replacer dès qu'elles retombaient sur son front. Je reçus un cou dans le ventre. Cet homme ressemblait a Sasuke comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Bonjours, êtes-vous d'autres amis de Sasuke?

Je me mise a trembler. Sa voix était telle que j'aurais pu les confondre tout les deux. Il fallait que je me contrôle. Voyant ma réticence, Naruto pris la parole.

-Salut Itachi.

Je levai le regard vers mon ami, hébété.

-Tien, Naruto. Ca fait un bail qu'on c'est vue.

Celui-ci baissa le regard.

-Oui…

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de nous. Tendant la main vers Naruto, il la serra d'une poigne ferme. Leurs regard se croisèrent et je pu déceler toute la peine qui c'était imprégné dans celui de mon ami. Apparemment il connaissait cet homme et cette rencontre semblait lui faire mal, je le voyais souffrir. Puis, l'homme nous regarda chacun a notre tour et pris la parole.

-Bonjour, je suis Itachi, le frère de Sasuke.

Son frère…J'en avais vaguement entendue parler. Je savais qu'il vivait avec lui depuis que ses parents étaient décédés. Mon cœur rata un battement juste en passant a cette tragédie. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas mérité ca. Pendant qu'Ino et Sai se présentait, moi je restais la, planté sur le sol comme ci mes pieds étaient coulés dans le ciment. Itachi posa ensuite son doux regard sur moi, comme ci il s'agissait de Sasuke. J'avais peur. Voyant qu'il attendait probablement que je me présente, je me raclai la gorge. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Naruto me coupa la parole.

-Itachi…Je te présente Sakura Haruno.

Celui-ci fut surpris. Je remarquai bien l'étrange expression sur son visage et dès que son regard croisa enfin le mien, il se rectifia et revint normal. Bon sans! Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme-ci j'étais une évadée de prison depuis un mois? Itachi émit un petit sourire et me serra la main comme si rien n'était.

-Enchanter Sakura.

-…Moi de même Itachi.

-Tu viens voir Sasuke souvent?

Je le regardai, intrigué.

-Oui…

Itachi m'offrit un doux sourire, comme Sasuke savait le faire et se retourna vers Naruto.

-Je vais aller me prendre un café en bas, tu viens? Je crois qu'on a des choses a se dire.

Naruto hocha la tête et entreprit de suivre Itachi. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne passe la porte, il caressa doucement le bas de mon dos. Je sentis la chaleur de sa main venir s'imprimer sur ma peau. Il voulait me rassurer et je le remerciai d'un sourire. Je ne comprenais pas le lien qu'ils avaient entre eux. Naruto avait été le meilleur ami de Sasuke auparavant, peut-être avait-il aussi crée des liens avec son frère? Ils devaient surement se remémorer quelques souvenirs de Sasuke ou bien discuter un peu du passé. Peu importais leur raison, ce n'était pas de mes affaires. Cependant, un petit et même infime doute s'immisça dans mon esprit. Pourquoi doutais-je? Je ne savais pas la raison. Mais j'avais trouvé étrange que Itachi me demande a moi, une parfaite inconnue, si je venais voir Sasuke souvent et non a Naruto, son meilleur ami depuis toujours.

Naruto descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent, suivant l'ombre d'Itachi. Il fixait se dernier intensément. Il se demandait comment il fallait agir. Sourire? L'envoyer paitre? Ou bien lui reprocher de n'avoir jamais cherché a l'aider voir Sasuke lorsque ce dernier la rejeter de sa vie. Itachi posa sa main sur la porte de sorti mais arrêta son geste. Ici, ils étaient seuls. Ce petit couloir de l'hôpital, ou résidait les escaliers, était complètement désert. Itachi ne prenais même pas la peine de se retourner.

-Comment elle va ?

-Tu parles de qui?

-D'après toi Naruto? Répondit-il sur un ton énervé.

Naruto n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il ne voulait rien lui dire. Itachi avait été absent si longtemps de sa vie qu'il avait l'impression de parler a un inconnu. Et même s'il désirait parler, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer l'état de son amie? Pour lui elle était un cadavre qui se refusait de mourir. Il voyait bien les efforts qu'elle faisait pour sourire et être heureuse, mais quand la personne que vous aimer souffre et que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle, penser vous vraiment pouvoir être capable d'être heureux? Non, et il le savait trop bien. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle et sa le tuais. Il était furieux contre Sasuke.

-…quel connard d'être tombé dans le coma. Murmura t-il entre ses dents.

Itachi se retourna vers Naruto. Ses grands yeux noirs vinrent soutenir le regard glacial de Naruto.

-Sa main était froide.

-C'est normal après tout.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Itachi.

Naruto soupira.

-Ne me dit pas que ta rien remarquer. Dès le premier regard on peut deviner que cette fille est en amour a en crever! Elle ne dort presque pas, ni ne mange plus d'ailleurs!

Itachi baissa le regard.

-Je sais, j'espérais juste me tromper. Est-elle au courant?

-Du passé?

Itachi hocha la tête.

-Tu sais bien que non, sinon elle ne serait probablement pas ici.

-Tu devrais lui dire la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé a son père.

-C'est a Sasuke de faire ca, pas moi.

-Il ne le fera jamais Naruto.

Naruto effaçai les quelques pas qui le séparais d'Itachi et passa la porte qui le séparais du monde réel.

-Peut importe qui le fera Itachi, se n'est certainement pas moi qui va briser le cœur de la fille que j'aime.

Je crois que je suis perdu, je ne comprends plus qui je dois être. J'essaye de montrer a tous que tout va bien, que je suis forte mais personne ne semble me croire. J'ai acquéri beaucoup de courage après l'accident. Je sais désormais que pleurer ne me mènera a rien alors si je ne dois pas pleurer, je dois être forte, non? Mais je n'arriverais en rien si personne ne me crois. L'incertitude est une chose que je déteste cher l'être humain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on se pose des questions? Pourquoi la vie n'est pas simple a la place. S'il n'y aurait plus de question, je saurais qui je dois être. S'il n'y aurait plus de questions, il n'y aurait plus d'incertitude. Tout le monde saurait sa place. Sa serais plus facile, non?

_C'est en se posant des questions qu'on s'imagine le pire. _

C'est justement ca, que je déteste.

_Que fera tu si Sasuke ne partage pas tes sentiments? C'est justement cette question, que tu déteste._

Je posai mon regard sur lui, toujours endormi, si paisible. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus aucuns problèmes, qu'il faisait un doux rêve et que personne ne l'ennuyait. Je rêvais d'être a sa place. Je posai délicatement ma main sur son visage, si froid et essuya sa joue d'une douce caresse. L'une de ses mèches de cheveux tomba sur mon doigt, comme s'il cherchait a me caresser, lui aussi. Comme il était beau, jamais je n'avais vu un être comme lui, sans défauts. Je lui caressai les cheveux, nouant ses mèches entre mes doigts et espérant du même coup, voir une réaction de sa part. Seulement, il n'y avait rien. Comme toujours. Je voulais me blottir contre lui, je voulais qu'il dépose un doux baiser sur mon front, je voulais lui confier toutes mes craintes. Je voulais revoir Sasuke bouger, sourire, lever un doigt! Je me moquais qu'il se réveille avec un foutu mal de crâne et qu'il se plaigne durant des jours! Je ne plaindrais même pas s'il se réveille en me disant qu'il ne m'aime pas. Tout ce que je voulais qu'il fasse, c'était ouvrir les yeux. Juste ouvrir les yeux…

Plus loin dans la salle, Ino et Sai observèrent Sakura, sans mots ni son.

-Parfois, j'aimerais bien être une magicienne.

Sai posa son regard sur la jeune fille, étonné. Il s'attendais a la voir rire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas blaguée. Son regard se faisait dure, sérieux et même furieux. Jamais il n'avait vu la blonde ainsi. D'habitude elle souriait, faisait des blagues et a la limite elle était assez stupide a ses yeux, mais il n'y avait que dans les moments ou ils allaient voir Sasuke qu'elle changeait d'attitude.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Parce que je pourrais inventer une potion magique qui réveillerait enfin cet imbécile. Franchement, il ne voit pas qu'il la fait souffrir? Quel crétin!

-J'inventerais plutôt une potion qui libérerais Sakura de sa peine.

-Si Sasuke se réveille, elle en sera libérée.

-Je ne crois pas. Sakura a encore beaucoup de chemin a faire avant d'être enfin libre.

-De quoi tu parle?

-Je crois que tu le sauras bien assez tôt. L'histoire qui relit Sakura à Sasuke est encore bien plus triste que ce que tu peu le croire.

Ino posa ses yeux dans ceux de Sai, elle soutenu son regard pendant un bon moment avant de recommencer a parler.

-Et comment tu sais ca toi?

-Je ne suis peut-être pas l'amis de Sasuke, mais Naruto est mon meilleur ami, alors je sais c'est tout.

-Naruto sait quelque chose sur Sakura et Sasuke?

Sai reposa ses yeux d'encre sur Sakura et d'un hochement de tête il répondit a la question d'Ino. Il ne fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour que la blonde se lève et quitte la salle.

Lorsque Naruto et Itachi eurent fini leur café, le blondinet trouva un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Il en avait assez de se regard pesant. Itachi voulait tout dire à Sakura et il le savait bien. Cependant, il ne désirait pas être la quand elle l'apprendrait. Il ne voulait pas la détruire d'avantage, il ne voulait pas la voir s'écrouler et pleurer sans que jamais ses larmes ne s'arrêtent. Sakura était bien trop précieuse, tel un diamant, Naruto en avait assez de la voir se fendre, se briser en éclat.

_Lâche._

-Je suis un lâche…

_Tu l'abandonne…_

-Je la laisse seule…

Il accéléra le pas, fuyant cette voix méprisable.

_Elle ne pourra plus jamais compter sur toi…_

-Je lui avais promis de rester avec elle…

_Tu es faible…_

-Je-

-Si tu passe cette porte Naruto, je t'assure que tu ne rentreras pas cher toi vivant.

Naruto se figea, deux mains c'était posé sur ses épaules, le retenant de par en arrière.

-Ta intérêt a m'écouter!

C'était une voix saccadé, essouffler par la longue course qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. Naruto sentais qu'elle mettait tout son poids sur ses épaules, pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Il savait tout de fois qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Du plus profond de son être, il espérait qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. Naruto se retourna et avec surprise, il vit Ino, presque toute en sueur, qui le tenait fermement entre ses griffes. Elle qui ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole. Il n'y comprit rien. Cependant, le regard de la jeune fille semblait déterminer, elle ne lui faisait pas de blagues. Puis, il vit ses lèvres remuer.

-Toi..! Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui c'est passé entre Sasuke et Sakura! Dis-moi pourquoi ma meilleure amie risque de souffrir encore plus que maintenant!

Itachi entra dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la jeune fille toujours assis aux côté de son frère. Puis, un peu plus loin, Sai le regardais avec méfiance, comme s'il désirait protéger Sakura de lui. Cela le fit sourire puisqu'il n'avait plus rien a protégé. Un jour ou l'autre, la vérité refait toujours surface.

-Sakura? Demanda Itachi.

La jeune fille leva la tête.

-J'ai quelque chose a te dire.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Juste pour vous dire..Lorsque j'ai écrit la fin de ce chapitre, je suis tombé sur une chanson qui ma vraiment inspirer '' How can I not love you'' de Joy Enriquez, c'est vraiment une belle chansons je crois =)**

**See ya**

**Aya0me xx**


End file.
